Undoubted Double Identity
by ChiisaNaBara
Summary: Everyone wants to have Mikan Yukihira for a reason. The ESP wants her for her Alice, some wants her for fame, and the others for love. However, why does no one wants Mikan Sakura, except for her childhood friend, Hotaru, and her mother, Yuka? Mikan's life was bound to change when some people, both desirable and undesirable, discovered her deepest secrets.
1. Act 1: Mikan Izumi and Mikan Sakura

**Act 1:**

**Mikan Yukihira and Mikan Sakura**

* * *

"I, Mikan Yukihira, solemnly swear to take over the Yukihira Corporation from this day onwards. I swear on my father's great name that his efforts will not be wasted even when… he… passed… away…" Mikan choked on her last words, but she tried to remain calm. She had her composure until the very end of the funeral. She knew that she had to be strong for her mother, Yuka _Azumi_ Yukihira.

Izumi Yukihira was a successful business person first known for Alice suppressant, of course that was just inside the Academy. The Yukihira Corporation was also known for their airline companies and charities. They were considered as one of the best companies in the world. Mikan, the only heir to the Yukihira throne, with a petite body and her long brunette hair that rested on her shoulders, she had a flawless porcelain skin fit for princess and her chocolate-brown eyes complimented her face. Any girl who was not her wanted to be her or would just worship the ground that she walked on.

"Mother, shall we go home?" Mikan rubbed the back of her mother. They were the only ones left in the cemetery. The skies turned grey, and it was as if they were giving Mikan and her mother their condolence. It was about to rain on a Sunday evening.

"Y—yes… we should," Yuka wiped her overflowing tears away. She was a woman in her 20's going on 30's on the year her husband died, although she was still beautiful for a woman in her age. Her skin remained flawless, and no wrinkles could be found on any part of her body.

The ride home was silent. Yuka still sniffled while Mikan looked blankly at the roads they passed. She held her mother's hand in order to console Yuka, but in the end each other's presence and touch consoled not only Yuka, but also Mikan.

The Yukihira household had been very silent ever since Izumi died. Mikan did her best to bring back the old Yuka, but she failed every time. Mikan cooked for her mother, gave her breakfast in bed, and spared some time to do things like gardening and painting.

One sunny afternoon, Mikan and Yuka were outside the balcony, having some tea. "I'm glad I have you as my daughter Mikan," Yuka suddenly said while smiling. Her smile was so sincere that Mikan's heart skipped a beat. Her mother started to be more energetic once again. "I really am."

**...**

"Hey Mikan, are you feeling fine?" Hotaru asked. She was the only girl who knew Mikan Sakura's secret. They had been together for ages. The secret had been going on for some time now. Mikan Sakura was in fact Mikan Yukihira because pretending was Mikan's only way to relax. She had been home schooled since she was young, but she wanted to experience going to school thus the reason for entering the Academy.

In order to disguise herself, she wore her hair as two pigtails and black contact lenses masked her eyes. No one could tell that she was Mikan Yukihira, but apart from the disguise, it may also be due to the fact that their personalities were different. The Yukihira image was elegant, sweet, modest and smart. The Sakura image was care-free, boyish, brisk, pretty much average and sort of stupid.

"Mom's almost fine now…" Mikan smiled. She felt so refreshed. "She finally smiled yesterday."

"That's great," Hotaru nodded. "Should I visit her sometime? It's been a while since I saw her. I could bring mom and dad so that they could chat."

"That would be great," Mikan thought for a moment. "Saturday would be fine."

"It's a Satur-date then," Hotaru noted on her latest invention.

"Watch out Sakura!" Mochiage shouted. A ball passed inches away Mikan's head then it hit the wall behind her.

"Darn it Mochiage!" Mikan shouted. "Be more careful next time!"

"Your head was in the way," Mochiage shrugged, and turned his back. Mikan was infuriated. She was not Mikan Yukihira now, so she could be as brutal as she could be. She walked towards Mochiage, made him face her, pinned him on the nearby wall, and gave him a piece of her fist, literally. She punched the wall near his face with all her might. "Your face was in the way of my fist." She growled.

Mikan had the highest rank in judo, karate and taekwondo. No one knew that except Hotaru, of course, however, everyone knew Mikan had a bad temper and an incredibly huge amount of force. The people around them gasped. Then someone shouted, "That's for messing with Sakura!" and then people laughed nervously.

"Geez, I'm sorry okay!" Mochiage said after he fell on his trembling knees. Who knew what could have happened if her fist came in contact with his face.

"Then it's fine," Mikan smiled, and tried to help him up.

"I can stand on my own," He looked away while standing up. People could tell he was embarrassed, and he was holding back on punching back Mikan. The students knew she had a Nullifying Alice so it was no use to send her flying with his Alice.

"Geez, poor lad," Hotaru clicked her tongue.

"He started it first," Mikan rolled her eyes.

"He didn't hit you," Hotaru stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I said I was sorry," Mikan crossed her arms and sighed. She hated how Hotaru would always be right. She was like a second mother who cared and not cared about Mikan at the same time. It would always end up Mikan contemplating about her actions and Hotaru without really scolding her.

"Oi, out of the way," Mikan looked at her side and saw a raven haired boy with ember eyes and a fierce face. It was Natsume Hyuuga along with his best friend Ruka Nogi who had golden hair and his blue eyes looking straight towards Mikan's way.

"Geez, so not a gentleman," Mikan rolled her eyes as they moved out of the way.

"Geez, so unlady like," Natsume retorted when he passed Mikan and Hotaru.

"What's the matter with these people?!" Mikan hissed. "I should be relaxing, but they couldn't just stop pissing me off!"

"Well, you should get going," Hotaru motioned to the wall clock. "You're going to be late. My father is waiting for you."

"I'm sorry to leave so early," Mikan smiled apologetically as she ran towards the locker area. Hotaru constructed a teleportation device inside Mikan's locker which would lead to her to the wardrobe inside the Yukihira mansion. She was thankful for a friend like Hotaru, but it wasn't cheap though since she had to pay Hotaru, and treat her at the same time.

Mikan had to rush in preparing herself because she had to take a shower first. She dressed herself in suitable corporate attire. The black long-sleeved jacket showed her body curves and her perfectly brown hair. The combination of her black pencil-skirt and black cigarette heels made her legs look longer. She looked reserved yet beautiful. Despite of being tired, she shouldered every meeting and gatherings in order to prevent her mother from stressing.

"Are you ready to go?" Yuka knocked on her daughter's room.

Mikan opened the door and smiled as naturally as she could, masking her tiredness unnoticeable. "I'm ready, you know mom, you should go out and take a breather, you're always checking up on me."

Yuka just chuckled and then kissed Mikan on the forehead.

…

"Good evening mother," Mikan greeted as she entered the vast balcony. "The meeting went well with the Imai Corporation. It wasn't that hard because Hotaru's family is close to ours," She smiled at her mother. Mikan was wearing her hair down and her contact lenses were off of her eyes. Her mother never knew about her life inside the academy. She thought it would worry Yuka, since began to be protective around Mikan due to the fact that there were only the two of them.

"That's good to hear," Yuka nodded. "I wish Izumi was here," She sighed, "if only he could see you now. He would be so proud."

"Mom…" Sadness filled Mikan's chest. Would her mother be alright?

"It's okay Mikan, he may be gone but he'll always look after us. He'd never leave us," Yuka sighed with contentment. Mikan was relieved to hear her mother say things like that. "You know Mikan, I've been thinking… Not only me, but also Mr. and Mrs. Imai…"

"What is it?" Mikan asked nervously. She was scared whenever her mother was thinking, not in an insulting way. Yuka was known for her _creative ways_, or maybe the close description was _unique ways_ like the time when she suggested octopus fishing for their family vacation.

"We saw each other earlier, before your meeting with them," Yuka continued to hold Mikan with a kind of anticipation.

"And?" Mikan looked at her mother without blinking an eye. The suspense was killing her figuratively, and it might kill her literally if her mother doesn't spill the beans soon.

"Maybe we should go set you up for an arranged marriage?" She giggled like it was an exciting thing to do. It was nothing like octopus fishing; and octopuses weren't even considered as fishes. Mikan's eyes widened as she heard the words _arranged_ and _marriage_. She'd give the octopus a second thought being a fish if only her mother takes back what she had just said. Heck, she'd even go Kraken hunting!

**... **


	2. Act 2: Arranged Marriage

**Act 2:**

**Arranged Marriage**

* * *

"Arranged marriage?!" Mikan briskly stood up in protest, "pardon my actions mother," She scoffed, then sat again. "But arranged marriage? Didn't you say you'd want me to marry the man of my dreams? Marry the man whom I would fall deeply, madly, and truly in love with?" Mikan said with a hoarse voice because she was close to the point of crying. She didn't want to marry any one, not yet.

"Oh no dear, it's not just you," Yuka shook her head, still smiling. Obviously she was oblivious to Mikan's feelings.

"I don't get it mom," Mikan sighed, trying to hold on to her sanity.

"Hotaru would be going too!" Yuka clapped her hands gently.

"Hotaru and I?" Mikan imagined as she and Hotaru became brides for each other. She just didn't know who would wear the tux. When they were young Mikan wanted to marry Hotaru so that they could be together always, but growing up changed the meaning of two same genders marrying each other. She hadn't known Yuka would have such taste.

Yuka glared at Mikan, as if she perfectly read what Mikan had thought of. "It's not like that," She scolded. "You two would both have an arranged marriage; same time and place but different rooms. Isn't that wonderful?" Yuka was getting too hyped up again.

_'Wonderful my ass,'_ Mikan wanted to say that, but she refrained from doing so because first it was unethical and second, her mother wouldn't like that, not one bit. "I don't think you understood my feelings," Mikan sighed. "I'm still young and I don't want to get married."

"I, on the other hand, am not going to be young forever. We lost your father and there would be a time that you'd lose me too…" Yuka's face was filled with sorrow. She just wanted what's best for her daughter. "Please accept what I am asking you, give the person you will be seeing some time and a chance. It would be nice if you both fell for each other. If not, then I will get off of your back for good."

Mikan knew her mother too well to make the same mistake of trusting her. If the first arranged marriage didn't turn out so well, she'd have another person lining up. Her chest tightened because Yuka used her father's death as a reason and that there will be a time that Yuka herself will also pass away. "Alright mother, but please do keep you promise." Mikan said in a business like tone after giving off a huge sigh.

"Thank you!" Yuka hugged her daughter and secretly crossed her fingers. Actually, Yuka did have a lot of possible dates for Mikan and she had them on a very long list. She was not about to give up on her daughter and she would never be able to forgive herself if she left Mikan alone. Yuka kissed Mikan's forehead, "You'll be seeing one of them tomorrow," She whispered.

"What?" Mikan's eyes went wide, her brown pupils dilated with surprise.

"I said, you'll be meeting him tomorrow," Yuka giggled. "Let us look for a dress; the place of the date would be at the world class Hoteru Grand Hotel."

"Okay," Mikan still doubted her ears if she heard her mother right. She swore she heard her say _one of them. _ "Don't tell me you've reserved the whole place?"

"Oh no dear," Yuka shook her head. She pushed Mikan back towards the house.

"That's good." Mikan sighed with relief. Her mother shouldn't waste much money on such frivolous and temporary things.

"_They_ reserved the whole hotel," the, young at heart, mother said. "I was astounded when they said they'd be thrilled if you marry their son or even if you don't, they said it was a pleasure that their son was one of my choices,"

Mikan's face turned sour. Her mother's voice echoed inside her head. _'My choice'_. Oh well, Yuka was exhilarated with the idea of an arranged marriage and she had her mind off of Izumi's death, so what the heck. She just shrugged and put on a happy face once again. "I'll try my best mom," Mikan gave out a heartily sigh, "I'll definitely try…"

…

"Did they tell you yet?" Mikan was on the phone with Hotaru after Yuka chose the perfect dress for her. She felt tired after all that ruckus.

"Yeah," Hotaru groaned on the other line.

"I hate this," Mikan muttered. "I mean the arranged marriage. I can't even get along with a single guy," She tried to remember a single conversation that she had with a guy and she enjoyed it, but she failed to recall anything.

"Correction, Mikan Sakura can't get along with any guy because she is prone to punch them rather than to kiss them," Hotaru laughed at her own joke although they both knew it wasn't much of a joke because it was the truth. Mikan always punched guys who got on her nerves.

"I'll make sure he'd be the one to back out whoever he is," Mikan said with full determination. "I'll be in my best stuck-up and spoiled brat attitude."

"My attitude depends on how rich he is," Hotaru nodded a few time as if Mikan could see her. She could be kidding or not.

"There we go again with the money," Mikan smiled. Hotaru never changed. Not even one bit. She would always mention the importance of money but sometimes, by the end of the day, money hadn't really affected Hotaru's decisions. Sometimes.

"Well," Mikan yawned. "Shall we get our beauty sleep for tomorrow?"

"I agree, good night Mikan," Hotaru yawned.

"Oyasumi Hotaru,"

…

Mikan woke up early as usual. The so called meeting would be occurring later around six o'clock in the evening. She started her daily routine. Mikan jogged on their vast garden, watered the flowers in her very own small green house, and then sat down on the veranda to drink the Darjeeling tea and eat the pastries that the family chef made.

In about an hour, after Mikan took a warm bath, Hotaru arrived together with her personal servants. They brought her things that were necessary for tonight. She greeted Mikan with a frown while saying, "these guys should better be worth it; I'm getting behind of my schedule because of this,"

"Come on, loosen up," Mikan giggled. "They could be very rich you know," she said as she tugged on Hotaru's sleeve.

"Uh, _he_ since you'll be meeting one guy and the other will be mine to meet."

"That's true…" Mikan blushed.

…

Mikan's round brown eyes widened when she saw a familiar face when she entered the room, but then tried to remain calm. He was wearing a black tuxedo, white inner vest, black shoes and a dark blue neck-tie that brought out his ocean blue eyes. He looked tall despite from sitting, slightly masculine and different from the perspective of Mikan Sakura.

Ruka Nogi gave Mikan a warm smile when he saw her enter the room. "Good evening Yukihira-san," He held her hand and pressed it on his lips. His golden hair slid on his beautiful face. Ruka then looked up at Mikan with a gentle smile. "Have a seat," He pulled down a chair for her to sit on.

…

Hotaru's brow rose when she saw a familiar face as she entered the room. She was void of all emotions as usual. The person waiting for her was wearing a black tuxedo, a white inner vest with blood red neck tie which complimented his ember eyes. She didn't really care about the person in front of her.

"Good evening," Natsume stood up and pulled out a chair for Hotaru.

The newly arrived lady just sat down as she said her thanks.

…

Mikan and Hotaru planned to be excused at the same time. They decided to report who their so called soon to be or not fiancé. They met at the bathroom.

"Who's yours?" Hotaru asked casually.

"Ruka Nogi," Mikan was all fidgety, "yours?"

"Natsume Hyuuga," Hotaru sighed. "Seems like a decent man, quiet, just like how I'd like my man to be, and not to mention richer than me. I'm going to take him for a consideration."

"Him? Decent?" Mikan scoffed. "Do you remember what he did to me?"

"To Sakura," Hotaru pointed out.

"Touché," Mikan nodded. "Ruka's not a bad guy either; I guess I'll also take him for consideration." She unconsciously rubbed her chin.

"Did he notice?" Hotaru asked whether Mikan's jig was up.

"Nope," Mikan shook her head.

"I thought you were going to be in full brat mode?" Hotaru chuckled.

"I take that back, Ruka is so kind." Mikan's face turned right red.

"Then seal the deal," Hotaru winked as she walked out of the bathroom.

…

"I'm sorry for making you wait, Nogi-kun." Mikan smiled casually. So far, Ruka didn't mention that she resembled Sakura. Actually, she was nothing like Sakura today; she was completely in her best Mikan Yukihira mode. Her hair was tied in a side ponytail with wavy curls, her eyes had no contact lenses and were emphasized by her mascara, and she wore a thousand-worth, light blue long gown which highlighted her petit body. The sleeveless dress showed her shoulder blades that were obviously as smooth and flawless as her other skin parts. She even sat straight with proper posture.

"Can we drop the honorifics? And you can call me Ruka… since…" He averted his eyes from hers.

"Oh, yes," Mikan smiled. "Ruka-kun, why are you here to be exact?" Her expressive brown eyes became void of all emotions.

"Why do you ask…" He paused for a while, "parents' decision?" He laughed gently.

"I see," Mikan predicted right.

"But I'm glad I came," He said seriously. "It's like I've known Mikan-chan for some time now…"

Mikan's heart began racing and her palms were sweating like mad but she remained calm. Would he notice that she was the brute-forced, short-tempered Mikan Sakura. She prayed to God, _'I know I'm asking much for this but please don't let me get caught'_.

"It must be because you are easy to be with," Ruka's words made Mikan's blood rush in relief.

"Nonsense Ruka-kun," Mikan giggled sweetly, but still with elegance, "It was Ruka-kun who was kind and made the atmosphere as it is,"

Ruka's face flushed. Mikan was oblivious to the color of Ruka's face. She talked to him casually but with poise like how ladies were supposed to behave. Mikan was taught etiquette as early as at the age of five. Frankly she was an expert on the subject.

It was already past ten o'clock when the waiter came in. The two were so hung up on chatting and drinking wine. "Pardon me, but the owner said the balcony is ready for tonight's star gazing."

"That's so nice, I can't remember the last time I went star gazing," Mikan commented although she knew in herself that every night she would climb up their mansion roof with a telescope and watch the stars.

"Really?" Ruka seemed astonished. "Shall we go?" He held out his hand and she gladly accepted it. They went up while holding hands.

…

Natsume and Hotaru's night were quiet. Both of them were doing things of their own.

"It'll be an obligatory marriage," Hotaru said out of the blue. "We're not even a couple yet,"

"Yeah," Natsume just said without looking up from his book.

That was it and their night continued in silence while they drank their wines and did their works.

…

"Good evening Hotaru," Mikan greeted Hotaru with a smile. She expected to see Natsume, but she wasn't ready. She wasn't sure if this arrogant guy would actually know her, but she wasn't implying that Ruka was sort of stupid for not noticing.

"So this is the pride of the Yukihira family," Natsume nodded to himself. "You seem well bred,"

"Pardon me, that is not the way to talk to your friend's fiancée," Mikan gave him the sweetest smile that she could ever come up with while thinking, _'Compared to me, you are not as what you call well bred, you arrogant bastard'_.

"What makes you think he's my friend and your fiancé?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Is he not?" Mikan was playing innocent. "Hyuuga-san, I am a well-informed person, if you were thinking otherwise then you're wrong."

"I like the tone of your voice," Natsume smirked.

"Could you not flirt with another man's fiancée while your own fiancée is watching?" Hotaru said casually. Ruka just nodded, he was caught up, but lost at the same time regarding to what just happened.

"Saying the word fiancée casually, it's not even decided yet," Mikan whispered, but then looked at Ruka. She also realized she was the first one to call herself Ruka's fiancée. "Sorry for that Ruka-kun," Ruka still held her hand. Her grip on his hands was not as firm as Ruka's grip on her. Her probable fiancé just shook his head and smiled with complete understanding.

Natsume just grunted and looked at the stars above. The moon was full, and it shined brightly but it didn't cover the stars' light. There were no clouds in sight. The breeze was cold, Mikan suddenly shivered. Ruka instinctively gave his coat to Mikan. Natsume did the same with Hotaru.

"Thank you," The girls chorused.

"Ruka-kun,"

"Hyuuga-kun,"

Mikan looked at Hotaru. Her best friend looked back at her like she was saying _so what?_ Mikan just thought, _'Still with the honorifics. Poor Natsume, he was going to be with Hotaru forever after their marriage. Of course both of them could still back out if they want to. At some point, he's also lucky to marry Hotaru.'_

It became a short night for Mikan. She enjoyed Ruka's company. He made her forget about the stressful things. He would talk about random stuffs from peanut butter and jelly facts to places around the world. Maybe Ruka _is_ the right man for her and marrying him would definitely please her mother. There might be something missing but she was willing to overlook it.

…


	3. Act 3: Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga

**Act 3:**

**Mikan Sakura and Natsume Hyuuga**

* * *

"Yesterday was interesting, don't you think Hotaru?" Mikan grinned and stopped walking. She and Hotaru decided to eat outside for a change. They were headed for the Southern Forest.

"You already liked the guy?" Hotaru raised a brow. "I never thought I'd see this day," she added in disbelief.

"Eh? What? How about you? Don't you like Natsume?" Mikan paused for a moment, "it's understandable, I get it why you don't like him."

"He's decent so he's okay I guess." Hotaru shrugged. "Not to mention rich," Hotaru's eyes might have literally showed money signs if it was possible.

"There you go again," Mikan laughed. "Typical Hotaru," she reached for the cafeteria door handle.

"Out of the way," Natsume spoke from behind.

"You again," Mikan glared at him.

"Out," Natsume said again firmly.

"Is that the right way to talk to your fiancée?" Mikan pointed at Hotaru.

"Fiancée? I didn't know you were that kind of girl," Natsume raised at brow at Hotaru.

"What girl?" Mikan's blood boiled. It was inexcusable for Natsume to think those kinds of things.

"The type of girl who'd advertise her life, especially being married to me," He smirked.

"Don't think of yourself as high and mighty. You are lucky to have the chance marry to her," Mikan balled her fists. She was ready to hit this guy. "And she didn't tell me that she wanted to get married. I am well-informed person you know."

"That's not yet decided," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "We haven't even dated yet."

Natsume grunted. "I wasn't even talking to her. I was commanding you to get out of the way. You are not worth my time."

_'This guy…' _Mikan blushed when she realized she was the only one in the way. They were standing in front of the door. "You could walk on the other side you know," She said implying that he was stupid.

"It's troublesome." Natsume shrugged.

"And arguing is not?" Mikan hissed.

"You could just have gotten out of the way," he pointed out.

Hotaru held Mikan by the shoulder and shook her head. "I don't want any bruise on his face if ever I decided to marry him," Mikan sighed and moved to her left and out of Natsume's way.

Natsume brushed past Mikan then stopped. "You know you're not the only one who said that she was well-informed." Then he proceeded. Ruka followed Natsume without looking back.

"You're so stupid." Hotaru commented.

"What did I do?" Mikan pouted. She believed she wasn't at fault.

"Let's just go," Hotaru heaved a sigh. "I'm not in the mood to eat anymore. Physical education is waiting for us."

…

"Mikan! Behind you!" Anna shouted. Mikan looked behind her and due to her fast reflexes she avoided the incoming ball, however, she fell on her elbows causing a minor scratch and bleeding.

"Oh my gosh," Nonoko's face went pale. "I—I'm so sorry Mikan, I didn't mean it." She braced herself for Mikan's rage, but she neither felt nor heard something. She slowly opened her eyes and her face flushed when she saw Mikan's gentle smile.

"It's just a scratch. There's no need to worry." Mikan patted Nonoko's head and headed out. "Tell Hotaru I'd be back if she looks for me,"

"I—I will," Nanoko nodded. She was astounded to see Mikan smile. It was because Mikan only smiled in front of Hotaru. Also, there were incidences that Mikan would explode when the guys were on her way or did something like earlier.

Nonoko saw Hotaru looking from side to side so she approached her shyly. "S—Sakura-chan headed outside to treat her wound. She told me to tell you not to worry…" She looked at her palms as if it was the most interesting thing on the whole face of the universe.

"Thank you," Hotaru smiled then left.

"They're both nice…" Nonoko nodded to herself and went to play together with the other girls.

Hotaru caught up with Mikan. "Hey, aren't you going to the infirmary?"

"Nope, just behind the gym. I'll just wash this off." She showed Hotaru the scrape on her elbows.

"Alright, I'll be playing next so I need to go, make sure you clean that with this." Hotaru handed her an anti-scarring ointment. "Apply it a few minutes after you wash the wound for effective use. I wouldn't want your wound and your recklessness ruining your skin."

"Thanks," Mikan grinned. "You really do have everything inside your pocket,"

…

"Darn, it stings," Mikan muttered as she washed her injury with running water behind the gym. It was a little bit windy. The leaves scattered everywhere whenever the breeze comes in. "I should have asked for some pain killers," She decided not to go to the infirmary because it was nothing serious but she was wrong. "Oh, I forgot my face towel…" She closed her eyes as she decided whether she should just wipe it off her shirt or not. Her head went side to side.

Her eyes flung open when she felt something hit her neck and it stayed there. It was a clean white face towel. She turned to her back and saw Natsume without Ruka. "Use it," he was surprised to see how one could be so troubled because she didn't know where to wipe her hands.

"Thanks," Mikan arched her brow. _'He's not such a bad guy after all.'_ She thought.

Natsume grunted and turned around.

"Wait, your face towel…" Mikan rushed after him.

"Keep it," He proceeded walking as he traced the wall beside him.

"But it's yours," Mikan insisted as she tried to keep up with his pace. She continued matching his footsteps.

"It got your germs." He waved his hand dismissively.

Mikan looked at the piece of cloth on her hands. It did have some blood on it. "Well, I could wash it and then return it," She said with a matter of fact voice.

"I said keep it," Natsume said with obvious annoyance. Mikan smiled to herself. Natsume stopped on his tracks after seeing her smile on the corner of his eyes. "Now what?"

"Nothing, it's just that you're not who I think you were," Mikan hummed. "Please take care of Hotaru for me?" She looked at him with full seriousness. "If ever you guys get married, you should handle her with care,"

Natsume looked at the girl in front of him. Her eyes were different. He could tell that her eyes were serious, but there's something that blocks its sincerity. Her brown pigtails flowed along with the wind that blew. "It's none of your business,"

Mikan's face flushed as she felt embarrassed, but she also felt another strong emotion. It was anger. "Wh—I—" Mikan punched the wall close Natsume's face. There was a slight height difference between them, but Mikan managed to do what she just did. "She's my best friend and if ever you hurt her or even the tip of her finger… you. Are. Going. Down." Her eyes looked at him with a promise to break his neck if he hurt Hotaru. The contact lenses did not conceal her agenda.

"You really are something," Natsume smirked as he removed Mikan's hand. It was bleeding. The force she exerted to the wall was hard enough to cause her injury. Natsume took the cloth and pressed it against her bleeding skin.

Mikan raised a brow. "I am, aren't I? And so is Hotaru," every emotion inside her heart was washed away by his act of kindness. Mikan was indeed a simple person.

"You resemble someone I might have met or probably had known," Natsume looked at her with playful eyes. Mikan could feel her heart on her throat. It was a bit cold outside, but Mikan felt hot. She could feel her surrounding swirl around her. The nervousness was killing her. How could he have seen through her disguise? Maybe Hotaru was right, two persons saying the same things with one day duration is suspicious. Even _wonder man_ who just wore an eyeglass fooled everyone, but of course that was in the movies. Her heart was about to explode when suddenly Natsume spoke. "But of course you two are of different worlds…" He sighed.

Mikan was thankful she kept a straight face despite of all the things she had felt. "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing," He looked away then looked at her again, "why should I tell you?" He stuck her tongue out.

"Because I asked, stupid," Mikan muttered.

"Muttering, that is so unlady like." Natsume smiled for a moment.

"It's none of your business," Mikan muttered again.

"If you don't stop muttering, I will kiss you without a second thought."

"Who's muttering?" Mikan growled. "How about Hotaru? You should be kissing her and not just some girl who is muttering."

"You're so noisy, that could just be the reason why no one wants to marry you," Natsume then left without another word, leaving Mikan's hand wrapped. "I'm probably going marry your best friend," Mikan retorted, but then she looked at her hands and whispered, "I still won't take back what I said, he still seemed like a nice guy…"

…

That night, the moon shone brightly. The stars were brighter than yesterday. Mikan held up Natsume's face towel as she tried to wrap herself with a thick blanket. She knew her heart didn't beat for him or for Ruka. She just couldn't help thinking about his kindness. She knew there was a deeper meaning behind his sigh. She had never seen a person as lonely as he did.

…


	4. Act 4: Mikan Yukihira and Ruka Nogi

**Act 4: **

**Mikan Yukihira and Ruka Nogi**

* * *

"Are you ready dear?" Yuka asked excitedly when Mikan emerged from the room. They went towards the living roon to wait for Ruka.

"Yes mother," Mikan smiled. Yuka looked like a child receiving her Christmas present on the month of July. "Ruka-kun will come pick me up here, so you'd have the time to chat."

"Isn't this exciting?" Yuka giggled like a high school girl who was just asked by the guy she liked.

"I know mom," Mikan brushed her hair. "Can you put this on my hair?" She handed her mother a pair of pink hair clips that Izumi bought Mikan for her birthday.

Yuka looked like she remembered something nostalgic as she placed the clips on Mikan's soft hair. Then she brushed her daughter's laid back hair and whispered. "You look beautiful," she said as she looked at her daughter.

"I took after you," Mikan grinned.

"And you got that from your father; he always knew what to say to me."

Mikan hugged Yuka. One of the servants entered the room. "Nogi-sama just arrived." Then she left as soon as Ruka entered the room. "I seem to have interrupted something very important," he smiled.

"It's nothing dear," Yuka went to Ruka and hugged him. "Come on, sit down for a moment. Mikan will just get her things from upstairs." She pulled Ruka towards the sofa.

"Mom, please do not interrogate Ruka…" Mikan went up the brown stairs.

"Oh, she didn't know you already interrogated me?" Ruka laughed. "You even got my bio from the things I like to the things that I do every day."

"Shh," Yuka laughed. "She doesn't know that and she didn't have to know."

"I'm glad you did those things." Ruka confessed. "I wouldn't have met her if you didn't."

"You are such a keeper. I like you." Yuka held Ruka's shoulder. "Please do take care of her. I mean it."

"I will," Ruka replied with complete seriousness.

"Good t—"

"What's good?" Mikan went down the stairs. "Oh sorry, I intruded." Mikan bowed her head.

"Such a polite child," Yuka sighed. "I wish she would act like her age. Girls at the age of fifteen would definitely scream when they see their mother flirting with their guy." She whispered to Ruka. It made him laugh.

"Now what?" Mikan looked at Yuka and Ruka back and forth.

"It was nothing. I just told this good child here to take care of you. I wanted to tell him how Izumi almost broke an elementary student's arm because your classmate pushed you causing you to break your arm."

"Ah, revenge indeed is best served cold." Mikan nodded. "I never have to lift a finger to carry out my vengeance."

"I don't really see the connection," Ruka rubbed his chin. He felt a shiver run up on his spine, 'her comment made her seem like an evil person,' He thought to himself.

"It's like the golden rule, _do unto others what you want others to do unto you._ In Izumi's case, he did unto others what they did to Mikan." Yuka laughed once again.

"Mom, was that really dad or was it you who did that?" Mikan tried to remember. "I could recall that you were the one—" Yuka covered Mikan's mouth.

"Nonsense Mikan, let's just leave it that way," She scoffed.

"Alright then, shall we go then?" Ruka held out his arm. Mikan cheerfully held his arm. They bid Yuka farewell and left the Yukihira Mansion.

…

"Before we go, I think we need to wear this," Ruka showed Mikan a baseball cap. "We wouldn't want to encourage some people to kidnap us. Just kidding, some people might recognize us and flock all over us." He placed the cap on Mikan's head. "Perfect."

"Thanks Ruka-pyon," she grinned. Ruka was holding a bunny rabbit this time. His Alice was great, since he could communicate with the animals. Mikan found it adorable. Honestly, if she saw Ruka summoning some dangerous animals like lions or if dinosaurs weren't extinct, she definitely won't say the word adorable.

"Don't mention it." He scratched the back of his head when they entered the amusement park. "Where did the –pyon come from?" He chuckled.

"I just came up with it…" She replied playfully. "Where should we go first?" She looked around. People went back and forth around them. Stalls were everywhere and there were a lot of rides such as the rotating tea-cup, merry-go-round and such.

"What do you want to do?" He asked back.

"Hmm," her eyes twinkled when she saw a Howalon stand. "Let's go buy some first," she held Ruka's hand as she led him to the food section. Deep inside she wanted to run, but it was an ethics taboo, so she patiently walked over to the stand.

"You seem to eat a lot," Ruka commented. "Yet, you don't get fat."

"I work it off every morning—two boxes of Howalon please—I jog." She handed Ruka a box.

"I should be paying." Ruka frowned.

"It's alright," she assured him. "You could pay next time." She grinned as she observed the rides. "Could we possibly go to the least scary ride first? I need to prepare my soul."

Ruka's ears perked. "Soul?"

"Yeah, if I were to ride the roller coaster now, I think my soul would stay above when we fall from the top." She blushed. She was tough, but she couldn't handle the rides or and scary things like ghosts and such.

"How about we go to the different parts of the amusement park? I heard the Latent Ability is doing the Pan thing again. You are not afraid of heights are you?"

"No," Mikan shook her head. "Flying is fine."

Ruka held Mikan's hand and led her to the Latent section. After the flight, they went to various game stands. Ruka won a huge penguin stuffed toy at the ball throwing section. It was blue and fat. He knocked the bottles off of the table. Mikan praised him for his work. "Is there anything you can't do?" She laughed as she hugged the stuffed animal.

"Are you in love with me yet?" He smiled. Mikan stared at him, her smile slowly disappearing. Her face flushed.

"Then that's one thing that I can't do yet," he chuckled.

"I like you, I really do." Mikan held the end of his shirt.

"Thank you." Ruka took Mikan's hand and held it. "Shall we go over there?" He pointed towards the haunted house.

"As embarrassing as it sounds, I don't do well in scary places." Mikan looked at Ruka apologetically. "Or dark places for that matter."

Ruka wrapped his arm around his soon to be fiancée. "Don't worry; I'll protect you with my life."

"You don't have to go that far," Mikan loosened up. "But alright, I'll count on you when we enter the place."

"Yes, my lady." Ruka didn't bother to take his arm off of Mikan's shoulder. She didn't give any malice on Ruka's act of kindness. She thought of it as a knight taking care of the princess. It was a really sweet act. She was starting to like him as himself and not just the boy whom her mother picked out for her.

"Why does it have to be this dark?" Mikan squeezed Ruka's shirt.

"It's alright. I'll just be by your side." Ruka held her closer. He was thankful it was dark because: first, Mikan was acting cute and second, she was making him blush. Every time she got scared and clung on to him, his face would turn one shade redder.

"Kyaah~~" Mikan was close to crying. She closed her eyes tightly as she held Ruka's arm. She was still scared, but was relieved when they got out of the haunted house. "Tell me we won't go back again." She tried to contain her tears.

"We won't go back." He held her face and wiped the corner of her eyes with his thumb. "I'm sorry you had to go through all that."

"No, no," She protested. "I should not be acting the way I am right now."

"It's alright for a girl to be scared." He teased. "I'll let you pick the next ride."

"Even if it means you get to ride at a children's merry-go-round?" Mikan looked to her side. The merry-go-round was floating in midair as the realistic horses went round and round. Ruka sighed and gave her a gentle smile. "Alright if it pleases my lady," he slightly blushed. The ride was indeed for children. Little children was lining up for the ride with their parents.

"I really liked this ride," Mikan said quietly. "My father used to take me here and we would ride the merry-go-round because I was too scared to ride things like the roller coaster."

Ruka stayed quiet. He squeezed her hand as he helped her up the horse. When everyone was sitting, the horses rose off of the ground and started to follow its natural circular path. Mikan looked really happy. Ruka was glad she calmed down because earlier she was close to crying, but he thought it was cute that she was scared of the dark.

"That was fun," Mikan said as soon as they got off. "Do you want to pick the next attraction?" She looked at Ruka. He thought for a while then hesitated, saying she should be the one deciding. "What would you like to ride next? I promise I won't protest." She encouraged.

True to her words, she didn't turn down his decision. He wanted to ride the coaster. When they came aboard the ride, Mikan suddenly said. "Please bear with my reactions for the next few moments."

"You're scared?" Ruka's eyes widened. "I forgot, we shouldn't—" The seats started to move forward with the angle going up.

"I'm going… to… be alright…" She was almost hyperventilating, but she still looked tough.

"Here's what you're going to do," he held her hand. "Close your eyes and hold me as tightly as you can." He said as soon as he could before the ridefell down from the peak. Mikan did as she was told and braced herself. The ride went down, forward and on a circular movement. Mikan held Ruka's hand tightly that it left a mark. She could hardly breathe. When the ride was over she was trembling. Ruka became worried because it was his fault. Without saying anything, he walked past her and knelt when his back was facing her. Mikan looked at him.

"I'll carry you," he looked away because he felt his face flush.

Mikan wanted to refuse, but she admitted she could barely walk. Also, she was taught not to refuse a guy's help. Ruka carried her piggy-back style. He whispered a soft apology.

"It was nothing," she forced herself to laugh gently. "It was my first time to ride the coaster. I was happy to spend it with you,"

"I shouldn't be glad you said that," He chuckled.

"You should be," she held him tighter. "You helped me a lot."

Ruka just shook his head. "What do you want to ride next?" He asked.

"Ferris wheel please."

…

"Wow, we're so high above the ground," Mikan looked outside. As much as she wanted to ogle outside the window, she prevented herself from doing so. It was because she was on a date and she was the graceful Mikan Yukihara. Everyone looked like tiny ants and everything seemed so small.

Mikan watched Ruka who sat across from her; she noticed his arm was red. "Did I do that?" She sat beside him. "Of course I did," she sighed.

"It's alright," he took away his hand, but Mikan caught and observed it.

"It's slightly bleeding, my nails must have dug into your skin," she took her handkerchief out of her bag and cleaned the wound.

"You were pretty scared," he teased. Mikan blushed.

"I'm sorry for being scared." She took out the ointment that Hotaru bought. It was the same ointment she applied to her wounds the other day. They healed instantly and barely left a scar.

"I must admit, you did look cute earlier." He looked away again. He usually didn't compliment girls, but she was an exception.

"Thank you," she replied. She was also taught to take compliments and thank the person complimenting her. Another reason was, unlike some girls who wouldn't accept the compliment yet inside their head they were like _'Of course I'm cute!'_ and what not, Mikan was aware of how people saw her.

"You'll make a good wife and a mother someday," Ruka said quietly.

"What was that, Ruka-pyon?" She lifted her head.

"Nothing," he looked outside.

…

"Did you kids have a wonderful night?" Yuka greeted the practically dating teenagers with open arms. "Nothing happened right?" She looked at Ruka suspiciously which made him chuckle and shake his head from side to side.

"You say too much mother," Mikan contained herself from rolling her eyes.

Yuka ignored Mikan like a spoiled brat, "did you kids ate dinner?"

"Yes, we did," Ruka replied politely.

"Come in," Yuka walked ahead of them.

"Pardon me," Ruka called Yuka's attention. "I should be going first. My parents wanted me to come to the meeting with the Hyuuga Corporation."

"That's too bad," Yuka sighed. "Alright, off you go. Take care, Ruka-kun."

"I will, thank you for a wonderful day Mikan-chan,"

As soon as Ruka was out of sight, Yuka held both of Mikan's hands and grinned from one ear to another. "Tell me what happened. Don't leave out any details," She squealed, "no matter how small they are."

"Mom…" Mikan smiled. Her mom was like a child. She would always ask herself why she was more mature than her mother.

"Spill it out," Yuka led Mikan to the family room and bugged Mikan on telling her everything. Mikan groaned as she thought: '_This is going to be a long night.'_

…


	5. Special Act: Hotaru and Natsume

**Special Act:**

** Hotaru Imai and Hyuuga Natsume**

* * *

"Do I have to mom?" Hotaru protested. "I'm already taking him for consideration, why should I go out on a date with him?" She wiped her oil-greased hand clean with a white cloth.

"How could you make up your mind if you don't go on a date?" Mrs. Imai pointed out.

"Alright,"Hotaru sighed and went out of her lab.

"I'll call Natsume-san to pick you up," Her mother left.

Moments later, after taking a bath, Hotaru dialed Natsume's number. "Hello," she greeted.

"It's you," Natsume replied.

"I don't want to go," Hotaru said without beating around the bush.

"So do I,"

"I'll give you a proposal," Hotaru shifted the phone from her ear and made sure no one was coming towards her bedroom.

"I'm listening," Natsume said impatiently.

"Well just go wherever we want to go then we will meet up at the café Kissaten around four. Let's make it seem like you took me home after a wonderful date." She made the _'wonderful date' _sound otherwise.

"Deal," Natsume agreed as they both hang up the phone.

…


	6. Act 5: The Double Date

**Act 5:**

**The Double Date**

* * *

"Is there an end to these countless dates?" Hotaru complained as she plopped down on Mikan's bed. "I mean we all have our own lives. Why can't they understand that?" She added. "Time is gold. These dates are causing me to go behind schedule."

"It's because they want us to get married as soon as we're of legal age?" Mikan replied with uncertainty.

"No." Hotaru glared at Mikan. "Someone out there must have some mental block and couldn't come up with a better chapter," she said sarcastically. "Of course our parents wanted us to get married quickly so that their businesses would get bigger and flourish!"

"Hey, don't get it out on me," Mikan rolled her eyes and sat next to Hotaru. "Refusing to marry is the only option. Your mother never forced you into this," Mikan sighed.

"So it was all Aunt Yuka's fault." Hotaru teased.

"Hey now, don't get carried away," Mikan glowered at her best friend.

"I was just teasing." Hotaru buried her face in one of Mikan's stuffed animal. "Hey, this is new, right?" She commented. Hotaru knew everything that was inside Mikan's room and so did Mikan towards the things inside Hotaru's room.

"Ruka-pyon got that for me yesterday." She smiled.

"So you two had a date?" Hotaru looked at her friend in disbelief. "And what's with the –pyon?"

"What's wrong with it?" Mikan took the penguin away from Hotaru. "I don't have any reason to refuse him," Mikan played with the stuffed animal. She pinched the blue fabric which was supposed to be the skin. "It's because of his bunny. He always carries that bunny everywhere at the Academy. Ruka-hop!" She giggled.

"You are so in love," Hotaru pointed out. "With a guy who has a bunny-complex,"

"Are you kidding me?" Mikan's face turned bright red. She never thought that she was ready to love or fall in love. "He doesn't have a bunny-complex! That's a misuse of the word complex," she defended.

"Am I hungry?" Hotaru crossed her arms and then looked at her friend's brown eyes with seriousness. At that moment, she didn't care about Ruka's nickname or complex. She cared more about her growling stomach.

"I don't know, are you?" Mikan stood up and held her hips. She took a deep breath when Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I'll call for some food," Mikan went to her personal phone. "I am not in love. I just want mom to be happy." Mikan stuck her tongue out. "Also, Ruka-pyon and I are not yet engaged."

"In that case, I'd be happy. I don't want you marrying some guy we just met,"

"Send some crab meat in my room please." Mikan said then hung up. "You don't like me that way right?" Mikan giggled. "I love you but we just can't."

Hotaru threw a pillow on Mikan's face. "You are so gross. Since when did you start to think like _that_?" She crossed her arms. "Fine, go marry the first guy you see."

"Aww," Mikan laughed harder than she should be. "Don't worry, I promise to let you marry someone first before I plan my wedding."

"I don't see any relevance," Hotaru shoved Mikan away.

"Well, if you marry first, you wouldn't complain about me marrying some guy." Mikan pointed out. There was a knock on the door.

"Whatever," Hotaru opened the door and received the crab meat. She helped herself with her favorite food.

Mikan looked out the window. The sun was already up and the birds were chirping. The time for the date came closer. "Let's just get ready for the date," Mikan opened her wardrobe.

…

Natsume and Ruka decided to take the girls to the Suizokukan Aquarium. They were going to pick them up later at the Yukihira mansion. The boys didn't have to prepare much. Both of them were wearing jeans. Ruka wore an orange-stripped polo in a proper manner and left two of the uppermost buttons unbuttoned. Natsume wore a black shirt as an inner garment and topped it off with a red polo which he did not bother to button at all.

"Are you going to tell Imai-san yet?" Ruka asked as he fed his bunny.

"Maybe later," Natsume shrugged. He didn't look up from his manga. He was lying on his back on the hood of his car. It was sunny but it wasn't too hot.

"I don't think that's nice," Ruka commented as he looked as his friend's face. He couldn't figure out if Natsume was joking or not.

Natsume smirked. "When was I ever nice to anyone?" He asked sarcastically.

"You're nice to me," Ruka grinned as he rested his back on the car's door.

"That's gross," Natsume punched Ruka on the shoulder playfully after he jumped down. "Never say that again,"

Ruka just laughed. "Alright." He gave out a sigh and said. "I don't think Imai-san would mind. She doesn't seem interested either."

"Were you interested?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Not at first," Ruka felt his cheeks grew hot.

"At first…" Natsume muttered and began to read his manga again beside Ruka who still fed his bunny with carrots.

…

Mikan and Hotaru looked stunning as usual. Mikan wore a pink sleeveless dress that went down above her knee and a dark pink ribbon on her waist complemented her attire. Hotaru wore a dark blue dress that reached her knees and there was a white lace on the hem.

"He's carrying that adorable bunny again," Hotaru whispered to Mikan. "Isn't that a bit weird?"

"Nonsense," Mikan blushed. "I think it's cute."

"Hah!" Hotaru faked her enthusiasm although she made sure Mikan knew she faked it.

"Mind your own date," Mikan resisted the urge to stick her tongue out in front of Hotaru. She just left Hotaru's side and went near Ruka.

When Ruka saw Mikan, he couldn't take his eyes off of her. Natsume, on the other hand, showed no awareness on how Hotaru looked.

"You look beautiful." He said shyly when Mikan went to his side.

Natsume and Hotaru were quiet.

"Thank you," She bowed her head.

Ruka didn't know what to do next. He couldn't concentrate much because of her.

"So where are we going?" Mikan asked shyly.

Ruka's brain took a second or two in order to comprehend her question. "To the Suizokukan Aquarium,"

"I heard that place is lovely," Mikan clasped her hands as she entered the back of the car.

"It is," Ruka smiled. After a while they talked about where they could go and what they would see inside the Suizokukan.

Natsume and Hotaru were quiet, but then Hotaru broke the silence between them. "I want to talk to you,"

"Aren't we talking?" Natsume raised a brow.

"Oh, we are," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Pardon my rudeness," She mocked.

"Actually there's something that I want to talk about," Natsume ignored her reaction.

"I think we want to talk about the same thing," Hotaru looked out the window.

…

The Suizokukan Aquarium was indeed the largest Aquarium in the town. It had a modern design mainly with glass fibers. Statues of the aquatic animals such as dolphins and tortoise were everywhere. The place was a bit crowded since it was a weekend.

"We're here," the driver said as soon as the car came to a stop.

They made a decision after they got out of the car. They would meet later at the restaurant inside the Suizokukan for lunch. Mikan wanted to see the penguins while Hotaru insisted on seeing the sharks.

"I didn't expect girls to find the sharks cute," Natsume stated.

"I don't. I just want to see them whether they really are that ugly." Hotaru replied as they walked away, opposite from Mikan and Ruka.

"About earlier…" Natsume brushed his hair backwards.

…

Mikan felt excited upon seeing the penguins. She wanted to squeal, but it was against her personal and non-written book of ethics. Ladies shouldn't squeal because it is somewhat childish or so she was told. "They're cute," she whispered.

"Un," Ruka nodded, he sweat dropped because the penguins looked at him with enchantment and they went towards his direction. If the barriers weren't there, Ruka would have surely been crushed by the animals' affection.

"Pardon my rudeness," she looked at him. "Can you really talk to them? I hope you don't mind."

Ruka laughed. "Everyone _can_ talk to them," He paused for a while to see Mikan blush. "I can understand them, the same way they could understand me." He gazed at the penguins. They still looked at him with affection and stared enviously at the bunny. It seemed scared.

"I like your Alice," Mikan held the cold steel bar between her and the penguin's man-made habitat. "It must be nice. You wouldn't get lonely so much."

Ruka was taken aback by her comment. "It sure is," he thought for a moment before he spoke again. "Do you get lonely?"

Mikan looked surprised. "Me?" She giggled. "I don't really get lonely. My mother has always been beside me. So did my father." She sighed. "Maybe a little bit," she admitted. "After that incident…"

"I'm sorry," Again, Ruka didn't know what to do. It seemed like he opened up a topic that made Mikan's mood sink. "I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright," her face lit up. "Mother's recovering from the accident."

"Good to know," he smiled.

"Let's go see some puffer fish," Mikan went ahead of Ruka. She tried to pass through the crowd.

"Um, Mikan-chan," He called out.

"Yes?" She turned to him. She smiled sweetly.

"I think they're this way," he gently held her hand. "It seemed like the place is crowded," he said out of the blue. "This will prevent you from getting lost…" His voice trailed off.

Mikan smiled to herself. "Thank you,"

"Why would you like to see the puffer fish anyway?" Ruka asked for the sake of starting a conversation. He led her to the right corner of the penguin cage.

"I really don't know…" Mikan bit her lower lip. "Maybe I just want to see if they really do puff…?"

"That's weird," Ruka laughed.

"I—is it…?" Mikan felt embarrassed. If the comment came from another guy, she would have felt pissed off or irritated. It sure would have been a bloody conversation. Literally.

"I like that," he led her towards a glass tunnel. It was beautiful. It felt like fishes really swam beside, above and beneath them. There were sting rays, angel fishes and the like. There were even sea turtles. The only problem was that Mikan and Ruka were being stared at by the sea creatures. Mikan couldn't help it but laugh.

"This is a little bit embarrassing," Ruka chuckled nervously.

"I find it amusing," Mikan rummaged her pouch. "Despite that fact… here," She handed Ruka a bottle. "We made it. It could suppress any Alice for the time being. Of course there are no side effects or what so ever."

"Thank you," Ruka drank the liquid. "This is not a love potion is it?" He joked.

"I told you it's an Alice suppressant," Mikan laughed. "Besides, I don't think I need to give you one—" Mikan stopped herself. Wrong move, it seemed like her statement meant he already fell in love with her or that she could make him fall in love with her without the use of a love potion. She looked at Ruka who still acted normally.

"It worked," he looked around. The animals were ignoring him. He obviously avoided that conversation for her. Ruka was indeed a considerate person.

"Of course it will work," Mikan beamed. "Father made that," she said proudly.

Ruka tried not to act too happy seeing Mikan's lively expression. She looked cuter that way.

…

Mikan and Ruka were already at the Suizokukan restaurant when Hotaru came through the double doors of the place. Natsume saw them beside the wall located at the far corner of the restaurant.

"How was the trip?" Mikan asked as soon as Hotaru sat in front of her.

"It was okay," Hotaru's eyes was still void of emotions.

"I can see that…" Mikan stared at her best friend then at Natsume. She couldn't see any trace of anger or awkwardness, so Hotaru must be telling the truth despite of her facial expression. She was always like that anyway.

"Yours?" Hotaru looked at the menu.

"It was fun. We saw some dolphins and I got to pet one or two," Mikan grinned as she remembered the dolphins. She was allowed to swim with them, but she didn't bring any extra clothes so she decided to go back there in the near future.

"Good for you," Hotaru looked at the waitress. "Crustacean Sticks please,"

"Could I take the rest of the orders?" The waitress looked at the other three who had yet to decide. After a few minutes, everyone gave their orders.

"Baked Scallops,"

"Tuscan Grilled Trout"

"Grilled Glazed Salmon,"

"Would that be all?" The waitress asked. Everyone nodded.

"Shall we go somewhere together after?" Mikan asked.

"I'm okay with that," Hotaru tucked her short hair behind her ear.

"Alright," Ruka agreed.

"I'm thinking of watching the sunset? I mean, after the whale show, which ends around three o'clock, we could go to a nearby beach…" Mikan played with the napkin.

"The beach sounds good,"

The three discussed the possible beach in which they could catch the sunset. Natsume just grunted and stayed quiet. He fondled with the silver fork instead.

"What is it Natsume? Aren't you a fan of beaches?" Mikan looked up at him.

"I don't really care," He shrugged.

"Why wouldn't you?" Mikan still looked at him. Natsume didn't back off. It was like they were having a staring contest. Hotaru and Ruka felt the electricity being exchanged by Natsume and Mikan. Hotaru continued staring at them as if she couldn't care less while Ruka was not sure whether he should call them off.

"Why would I?" He asked back.

"For starters, you're going on a date," Mikan pointed out like she wanted to slap that fact on his face. He should care because he was on a date Hotaru—her most precious best friend.

Natsume smirked. "Oh really?"

Something inside Mikan was ready to snap but she remained calm. She was not about to break her composure just for the jerk beside her friend. "Yes," she replied firmly.

"Please don't talk about me like I am not here." Hotaru nodded at the waitress. The appetizers were being served.

"Sorry," Mikan apologized.

"Let's just eat," Ruka suggested for the sake of preventing the rising tension between Mikan and Natsume.

…

"That was a magnificent show," Mikan clasped her hands. They just arrived at the Sunahama beach and they decided to leave their shoes and sandals in the car. The yellow sand felt soft under their feet as they paved the path towards the other end of the beach.

"Indeed," Ruka nodded. He felt relieved she was acting all spirited again. He was still worried when they talked about what happened to her father.

"The sunset will be starting soon," Hotaru held Mikan's hand. "We should find a perfect spot,"

"Un," Mikan nodded.

They decided to sit on the sand nearby a rock. The view of the sunset would be perfect there because they could see the vast horizon and the setting sun itself at the center. The wind blew coldly and the girls shivered. Ruka was apologetic since he didn't bring a jacket. Natsume told Ruka to take of his polo instead. It could help the girls since both of them were wearing sleeveless. It left Ruka wearing just only his white shirt and Natsume in his black shirt.

"I'm sorry for using your polo," Mikan rested her head on Ruka's shoulder.

"It's alright," he could hear his heart on his ear.

Natsume looked at his friend and his date. He grunted and placed his hands inside his pockets. He decided to stand at the back. Mikan sat in between Hotaru and Ruka. Her friend sat straight, but then gave up and slouched a bit. Hotaru held her legs on her chest and placed her chin in between her knees. She didn't care that she wore a dress. Her sitting position showed her black cycling short which were inches above her knees.

Mikan looked ahead of her. It was as if the sun descended into the ocean and lost its light. The waves splashed along the shore. The scenery calmed and relaxed everyone.

"We should be going," Natsume walked ahead of them.

'_So arrogant! He just left Hotaru.'_ Mikan thought to herself. Ruka helped both of the girls up and they went back.

…

"So how was the date?" Yuka ask Mikan when she entered her daughter's room.

"It was nice," Mikan stopped brushing her hair. She just got out of the shower.

"How nice?" Yuka watched Mikan carefully.

"Ruka-pyon and Hyuuga-san took us to the Aquarium. We split up then met for lunch…" Mikan thought for a second. "We watched a whale show and then went to the beach." Mikan tried to summarize everything. She didn't want to complain about Natsume. He was arrogant whenever they were together. She pitied Hotaru for being on a date with Him. Natsume got on her nerves that lunch time and on the beach.

'_Why him? I should be thinking how Ruka showed me a wonderful time.'_ Mikan thought. She wanted to slap herself but she couldn't. Yuka was still watching her intently.

"Was there holding hands?" Her mother was straight to the point.

"A little bit," Mikan bit her lip. "It was crowded; Ruka-pyon did it so I won't get lost."

Yuka grinned. "Was there any kissing?" Her eyes twinkled.

"Mom!" Mikan blushed. "There was definitely no kissing—"

"Not even on the cheeks?" Yuka asked hopefully as she intercepted the flustered Mikan.

"No!" Mikan closed her eyes and brushed her hair. She calmed herself.

"How disappointing," Yuka frowned then smiled again. "Ruka-kun is a very shy boy," She concluded, "and a gentleman too. Don't you just love that?"

"Uh, sure I do," Mikan said without any malice. She liked guys who were nice and not to mention a gentleman.

"Mikan, you're growing up so fast," Yuka hugged her daughter. "Please act like your age, have a boyfriend or two…"

"Mom," Mikan blushed then muttered. "I can't have a boyfriend or two if you already arranged me to marry someone."

"If I didn't do it, would you date guys?"

"I don't know, maybe?" Mikan was flustered. "Why should I date guys if I already have you and Hotaru?"

"True, but we won't stay with you forever, Hotaru-can's going to marry eventually and I'd be with your father… then where would you be and with whom?"

"It's too early," Mikan shook her head.

"I know," Yuka kissed Mikan's head. "Do live a little, act like your age and have some fun. I'm still capable of handling the company."

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Mikan knew Yuka told what she really wants and she had a firm resolve about it.

"I am sure, so please be my little baby girl again. You don't have to act so tough and mature."

"M—mom…" Mikan's lips quivered. She couldn't help but cry.

"I'll even let you go to Gakuen Alice," Yuka smirked. "Then you would be with Hotaru-chan and Ruka-kun,"

Mikan sniffled and whispered. "About that…" Yuka looked at her daughter confusingly. "I'm already a student there and I go by the name Mikan Sakura…" She braced herself and closed her eyes. Yuka would certainly freak out. She would definitely—

Yuka's eyes twinkled and clasp her hand together. "It's like in the movies… Why didn't you tell me? What's your disguise? Can anyone tell? Oooh, I love disguises. When I was in the Academy…" Yuka went on and on with her detective story how she disguised herself to follow Izumi. Mikan just sweat dropped and felt relieved that Yuka wasn't mad.

"So you stalked dad?" Mikan gave her mother a seriously-look.

"N—no," Yuka looked away.

"Stalker," Mikan placed her brush down and headed to her bed.

"I am not a stalker!" Yuka protested. She turned the lights off and then plopped beside Mikan.

"What are you doing you stalker?" Mikan pushed Yuka away.

"I'm sleeping with my daughter," she hugged Mikan tightly. "Since you're growing up, I'm going to stalk you forever." She kissed Mikan on the cheeks.

Mikan just sighed and hugged her mother back. "Still, don't stalk me,"

"It's no fun stalking your dad anymore. He's always at the graveyard." Yuka muttered.

"That's just plain creepy."

"I know, Izumi is so creepy."

…


	7. Act 6: Mikan Yukihira and Natsume Hyuuga

**Act 6:**

**Mikan Yukihira and Nastume Hyuuga**

* * *

"I forgot to tell you," Hotaru said out of the blue while eating.

"Tell me what?" Mikan asked after she finished eating her broccoli.

"We—Natsume and I—called off our engagement," Hotaru thought for a moment. "That was wrong," she muttered. "We stopped dating each other."

"Why?" Mikan's eyes widened. "Why would you?" She began to think that Natsume would suit Hotaru. He was sort of kind, a gentleman despite of being arrogant, and—Hotaru's favorite part—rich.

"I don't really want to date anyone." Hotaru just shrugged and munched on some of her vegetable salad.

Mikan didn't reply. She couldn't think of anything to say, but then a thought entered her head. She knew it was rude to ask, but she couldn't help herself. She fondled with her fork first, then glanced at Hotaru, and then glanced back on the fork. "Who broke up with whom?" She whispered softly.

"Both of us," Hotaru wiped her lips with a clean tissue. "We had the same thought when we told each other that we wanted to talk."

Mikan muttered a short "Oh," and began to stay quiet. She didn't feel like eating anymore, so she placed her utensils down and took a sip of her orange juice.

"Are you depressed about that?" Hotaru raised a brow.

"Oh no, not at all," Mikan laughed awkwardly. She didn't have any valid reason why she would feel depressed about Hotaru's circumstances.

"Then why did you become silent?" Hotaru pointed out.

"It's just that…" Mikan didn't know what to say. She bit the nail on her thumb. "Maybe, I just feel left out? I mean, Ruka-pyon and –" Hotaru covered Mikan's mouth with her palm.

"People with great hearing will hear you," Hotaru said.

"And it's okay to say that you and Natsume stopped dating?" Mikan raised a brow.

"Yes, because it's all over the tabloids." Hotaru rolled her eyes and implied that Mikan was being stupid again.

"Right," Mikan nodded. She began playing with one of her pigtails. "I'm scared," she muttered.

"I'll be right here to support you." Hotaru held Mika's shoulder for assurance.

"Thanks," Mikan smiled. "For '_Aunt' Yuka_…"

…

"I hate it when I look at those girls." Kokoro sighed sadly. He gazed at the two girls who were about two cafeteria seats away.

"Why?" Yuu asked in order to be polite.

"I can't read their hearts…" He cried as he covered his face with his palms as if he was really crying. "Boo-hoo… Boo-hoo…"

"It's alright, you can read my dirty thoughts." Kitsuneme patted the Kokoro's back and when Kokoro looked at him with goo-goo eyes, Kitsuneme winked.

"That's so thoughtful," Kokoro hugged Kitsuneme.

"Bromance alert," Mochiage rolled her eyes. "Really, you can't read Imai's thoughts?" He asked in disbelief. "I know that she's a genius and all, but I don't think she's that _invincible_."

"I can't she's wearing that stupid earring." Kokoro muttered while he still hugged Kitsuneme.

"She has a piercing?" Mochiage was surprised. "That is so not Imai. Isn't that against the school code?" He paused for a second. "Exceptions are the Alice suppressant earrings, am I right?"

"No," Kitsuneme shook his head. "It's a type of earring in which you can just clamp it in order to put it on."

"So what's the effect of that sort of invention?"

"It renders my Alice useless. I think she made it with Sakura's Nullification stone." Kokoro gave out a deeper sigh than earlier. He let go of Kitsuneme and then took a bite of his burger.

"Why would you read their thoughts anyway? Do you like them?" Mochiage asked bluntly.

"No," Kokoro grinned then sulked. "Imai is a cruel blackmailer. I hope I could do the same for her so that she would quit blackmailing me. You'll never know what she's thinking."

"She could be thinking ecchi," Kitsuneme smiled from one ear to another.

"Or worst! Sakura and her could be thinking H—" Something hit the back of Kokoro and Kitsuneme's heads really—really—really—really hard. They were Hotaru's horse hooves and Mikan's fist. They towered behind the boys' backs. Their eyes were emotionless, but obviously cruel.

Kokoro and Kitsuneme held the back of his head as they cried. "What did you do that for?!" They chorused as they hugged each other in fear.

"I had a feeling that you two were talking ill of us." Hotaru's eyes twinkled in an evil way. "Treat this as a warning."

Kokoro suddenly cowered behind Iinchou. "Protect meeee~"

"I don't think I can…" Yuu sweat dropped.

"Then Kitsuneme~~" He turned to his side and saw Kitsuneme retreating. "You traitor!" He ran after Kitsuneme.

"You girls are crazy," Mochiage commented. "Don't you agree, Iinchou?"

Yuu stayed silent. Mikan smirked as she looked at Mochiage. By her simple act, Mochiage felt the chills run up to his spine. After the girls left, Mochiage gave out a sigh of relief. "I don't know what just happened."

"So do I," Yuu nodded.

…

Mikan's eyes twitched when they reached the cafeteria door. She closed her eyes as she breathes in and out. "You again," she heard Nastume say.

"Your highness," Mikan gestured her arms towards the direction where Natsume was going.

Natsume smirked. "It's good to know your place." He brushed past her.

Mikan couldn't tolerate this attitude of his. No matter how kind he was, he still acted like a jerk. She wanted to punch Natsume, but it was against her beliefs to strike a man behind his back.

Natsume stopped walking and turned his head to face her. "You have anger issues. I say, you need to seek professional help."

"Leave it Hyuuga," Hotaru rolled her eyes. She ushered Mikan away from her total polar opposite.

"I felt really relieved that you aren't going to marry that guy," Mikan growled.

"Yeah," Hotaru agreed instantly to shut Mikan up.

…

"Winter is finally coming. It could come today, tomorrow or the next day!" Narumi said as soon as he entered the room.

"We already know that," one of the students said. "It's getting cold," He retorted.

"I know, aren't you all excited for the Christmas ball?" The blond haired teacher squealed.

"We are," Nonoko joined in the excitement. Suddenly everyone began talking about the Christmas ball preparations.

"But first, let us talk about who will be our class representatives," Narumi took out two brown boxes and stuck his hand inside. "It will be decided via draw lots, yey!" He took out a piece of paper. The students fell into silence. "Mikan Sakura." Everyone looked at her. "For the boys," Narumi took out another piece of paper. "Natsume Hyuuga."

The students gasped. They thought Narumi was out of his mind for drawing the worst possible partners ever.

"Any problems?" Narumi asked. No one made a sound.

"I refuse to be a representative." Natsume glared at Narumi.

"I refuse to be his co-representative." Mikan also glared at Narumi.

"Well then, please do your best, it's just for today. The both of you will be called later for further instructions." The teacher waved his hand and walked out of the room.

"Well that sucks," Mikan muttered to herself after her classmates became noisy again.

Hotaru shrugged and continued to work on her mini android.

…

"_Calling all class representatives, please proceed to room 3-C of the middle school building."_ The PA announced.

"Mikan-chan, Natsume-kun…" Yuu said nervously.

"Alright, Iinchou. Leave it to me." Mikan gave him a warm smile. It made Yuu blush a bit.

Natsume stood up and left the room.

"Well, I guess I'll be going too," she laughed. "See you later Hotaru."

"Yeah," Hotaru still worked on her mini android.

When Mikan and Natsume arrived there was no one else on the classroom, except for Noda. He was arranging sheets of paper and it looked like a total mess. "Oh, are you guys are one of the class representatives of the middle school division? Which class do you belong to?"

"2-B," Mikan walked closer to Noda. "Nodacchi-sensei, could I be of any help?" She looked at him worriedly. He seemed like he was having a tough time sorting all the documents.

"It's nothing," Noda smiled. "It's just that Narumi gave me so much to do. I think I've been doing all of his bidding," he sighed. He handed Mikan a folder.

"Narumi-sensei is always like that," Mikan took the folder.

"Un," Noda gave out another sigh. "Just distribute that to your classmates and your duties will be done."

"This is it?" Mikan asked again. "I mean, why do we need representatives?"

"What? Do you want to do more work? Do it by yourself." Natsume snatched the folder from Mikan's grip and left the room.

"Anyway, what did Narumi do to make you think being a class representative will be a hard work?" Noda asked. "Wouldn't the original Iinchou be the one getting these print outs? Class 2-B is the only class to have two representatives come."

"Narumi did draw lots." Mikan sweat dropped. "He's so sneaky."

"Indeed," Noda nodded.

"Well, I'm off," Mikan bid farewell and left the room.

…

Mikan decided to go to her green house after school since she didn't have to do anything. She sat at the garden set with a Ceylon Tea on the table.

"Mikan are you here?" She heard her mother call out from the entrance.

"Over here mom," Mikan called back.

"You should get ready; you'll be meeting with the Hyuuga Corporation?"

"I thought you could handle that?" Mikan protested. _'I don't want to see more of that jerk.'_ She thought to herself.

"Well," Yuka looked around slyly like she was hiding something. "I'm not feeling well…" She pretended to hold her forehead in pain.

"Which part of you is not feeling well?" Mikan sweat dropped. Obviously her mom was just acting.

"Everything," Yuka started to cover her face. "I feel so sad…" She began to cry.

"M-mom," Mikan walked closer to Yuka. "I—I'll go,"

"Good," Yuka's face lit up, and then she patted Mikan's head. "I'll be going out with Mrs. Imai," she beamed. "Uh, we'll shop for, um, medicine and stuff…"

Mikan gritted her teeth. "You're so lazy. Why do I have to suffer because of your laziness?" She complained. "Dad, please come back!"

"Shush dear, your dad is too lazy to come back that's why in the future I'll be the one going there." Yuka hugged Mikan and then held her shoulders. "Don't tell your father I told you that,"

"Mom," Mikan groaned.

"Mikan," Yuka groaned.

Mikan was glad Yuka moved on and so did she. "Alright, but please keep your word. You told me you could handle the company."

"But it is date night with Mrs. Imai," Yuka's lips quivered. "And the Hyuuga Company just informed me about the meeting."

"Seriously?" She looked at her mom in disbelief. Yuka chose shopping over a meeting.

"I know," Yuka's shoulders slumped. "Who would call an emergency meeting, right? Those Hyuuga's. Kaoru would never have done that if she didn't pass away because of her illness." She shook her head. "Even if I trust them, I won't forgive them if they cheat on me."

"What?" Mikan's forehead creased. She wasn't following one of Yuka's delusions.

"Izumi and Kaoru!" She wailed. "Don't you guys dare cheat on me~"

Mikan sweat dropped, her mother's jokes are so out of hand. "You're hopeless." Mikan said. "Alright. I'll prepare."

"Oh, no need, casual clothes are more than enough," Yuka clasped her hands.

"This woman," Mikan's eyes twitched as she balled her fists. "You told me to get ready,"

"I meant you should change into fresh casual clothes." Yuka smiled. "Well, I'm off," Yuka walked out of the green house.

"Mom is so unpredictable," Mikan sighed.

…

The meeting was held at the Kissaten coffee shop. Natsume, Mikan and two others were present to discuss the matters regarding some company issues such as the next release of their new products and the management of the franchises.

After the conference, everyone went out of the Kissaten. Natsume escorted Mikan out on the parking lot. There were a few cars and almost no one was there. One of the street lights was buzzing as if the light bulb needed to be changed.

"You don't have to wait for me," Mikan said with a smile.

"You are dating my friend," Natsume answered. Mikan kept quiet. Natsume smirked. "Or are you breaking up with him?"

She ignored his statement. "I'll be waiting here for a long time." Mikan looked away. She didn't want to owe him a favor. "The car broke down. It's being repaired right now. You should leave."

"Let's go for a walk," Natsume offered.

"I don't want to," Mikan refused.

"Stop acting like a brat," he held her hand.

"I am not acting like a brat." She pulled away from him, but his grip was stronger than her strength, although it doesn't hurt her. "Let me go,"

"Tell your driver and your mother you'd be going home late." Natsume shook his head.

"I'll shout rape," Mikan glared at Natsume.

"Like anyone would hear and believe you," Natsume grunted. "I'll kiss you on the spot if you do,"

Mikan's face flushed. "Seriously, I'm dating your friend." Frustration filled Mikan's voice. "Why are you so aggressive?"

"Why are you so stubborn?" Natsume retorted.

"I give up," Mikan took out her phone and called her mother. "Good evening mom, I'm going to go home late… Yes…Huh?... I'm with someone… Hyuuga-san? Psh, no… someone else…no, no, no… It's a secret…" Mikan laughed gently. "Alright, I promise, bye… I love you too." After hanging up the phone she looked at Natsume with her eyes void of all emotions. "Where are we going?"

"Where do you want to go?" Natsume asked as he let go of her hand.

"I don't know Hyuuga-san, you were the one who invited me," Mikan said without any emotions.

"Well it can't be helped. Follow me," he instructed. Mikan did as she was told. He led her towards his car. His driver opened the door for him and Mikan. Mikan sat about six inches away from Natsume. He didn't bother to start a conversation and just looked out of the window. The engines came to life and off they went towards their destination. Obviously, Natsume already planned everything because he didn't tell the driver the place, but the driver still knew where to go.

"We're leaving town?" Mikan asked when she was the sign that they were indeed leaving the town.

"What do you think?" Natsume replied without looking at her. He continued to look outside of the window.

"That's right, I'm sorry Hyuuga-san," Mikan cleared his throat.

"Natsume…" He said in a soft voice.

"Pardon?" Mikan looked at Natsume.

He tore his gaze off of the road and focused on her. "Call me Natsume,"

"That would be in appropriate, _Hyuuga-san_, we don't have any close relation." She replied with a straight face. She wanted to call him Hyuuga-san as many times as she could because it was obviously annoying him. It was evident on his face.

"Call me Natsume," He replied firmly.

"_Hyuuga-san,"_ Mikan shook her head.

"Stop it," Natsume's face twitched. "If you call me Hyuuga-san one more time I would leave you here and take away your phone," He threatened.

"That's harassment!" Mikan's eyes widened. "_Hyuuga-san,"_

"I see no witnesses," he shrugged. "It's not a crime if no one saw," he smirked.

"N—Natsume-kun is such an evil person," Mikan scowled.

Natsume just shrugged. "You like Ruka best, huh?"

"I _prefer_ Ruka-pyon," She corrected.

"Why?" He asked, but it seemed like he doesn't really care whether she answered him or not.

"He doesn't threaten people." Mikan answered without hesitation.

"True," Natsume chuckled. Mikan laughed despite of herself. She could never imagine Ruka threatening people. If that was the case, she could see him blush.

"Pardon me. We are here, young master," the driver suddenly interrupted.

"Where are we? It seems lively outside." Mikan took Natsume's outstretched hand which was supposed to escort her out of the car.

"It's a fireworks festival of this town." Natsume said. He placed his hands inside his pocket.

"It's so crowded." Mikan told herself. She loved festivals since it was always so lively. Natsume looked at Mikan. Her eyes were sparkling.

He held her hand. "Don't get lost."

Mikan followed Natsume through the crowd and they stopped in front of a mask stall. Natsume purchased a bear mask and a cat mask. He put the bear mask on Mikan's face. "Just accept it," Natsume said while putting it around her head to cover her face. After that he wore the cat mask.

"Are you hungry?" He asked.

"Not really," Mikan shook her head. It was true, but she could smell the Howalons which made her mouth almost drool. Natsume led her through the crowd and she obediently followed him. She almost got swept by the crowd two or three times. She was astonished when someone held her hand, but then she relaxed when she saw that it was Natsume who was holding her.

"Wait here," Natsume made her sit on the bench far from the place where the people were. After Natsume left she took off the mask and watched her surroundings. There were a lot of trees and in front of her was a huge pond with bushes close to the perimeter served as the railings or boundary. The festival's lights were nothing compared to the waning crescent moon's light. It was perfect for a fireworks display. She inhaled the cold air and smiled despite of herself. She felt relaxed so closed her eyes.

When she opened her eyes Natsume was already beside her. _'How long did I close my eyes?'_ She asked herself mentally.

"Here," Natsume handed her a box.

"What's this?" She looked at him then at the box. His mask was positioned on the upper right side of his head.

"It's a snack while we look at the fireworks." He shrugged.

Mikan opened the box and her eyes started to sparkle again. "Thank you," she took a bite of the Howalons. "Do you want some?"

Natsume shook his head. "They are quite popular here since it was the first and only stall here." He said afterwards.

"I see, it was nice of the Academy to share the Howalons to the normal people," Mikan took another bite of her favorite food.

"The fireworks should be starting now," Natsume said.

"Tha—"

Whistle… Boom… Whistle… Boom… Boom… Crackle…

Mikan looked at the colorful fireworks which slowly came exploding slowly, one after another. They seemed like paint thrown into the sky. Their location was perfect. It was like the remains of the fireworks fell into the pond. There were different colors like blue, green and red.

"Wow, Natsume-kun, thank you for bringing me here," Mikan said enthusiastically without looking away from the fireworks display.

"It's nothing. Don't you think they're too slow lighting the fireworks?" Natsume replied.

"A little," Mikan nodded. Suddenly, the fireworks burst at the sky continuously. The colors flooded the sky beautifully. "Nastume-kun," Mikan laughed.

"What? All I did was give them a hand," he smirked.

"Still, you shouldn't use your Alice that way," Mikan unconsciously and playfully shove him.

"So the elegant Mikan Yukihira knows how to shove people." He nodded to himself. "How unlady like."

"So the cold Natsume Hyuuga knows how to smile." Mikan replied.

"What? Do you like me now?" Natsume joked.

"You? Psh, no way," Mikan laughed. "I'd never like an arrogant man such as you." Mikan said.

Natsume shrugged as if he agreed. "Anyway, we should get going, won't your mother get worried? You didn't tell her where we are."

"R—right," Mikan blushed, despite of the short time they had, she was actually enjoying herself.

Natsume held Mikan's hand again. Her face flushed for some unknown reason. When they arrived at the parking lot, Nastume talked to the driver. The man nodded and went towards Mikan.

"Excuse me may I have your permission?" He asked Mikan.

"Um, yes?" Mikan was taken aback when he held her on the shoulder. In a blink of an eye, they were already in front of the Yukihira mansion.

"The young master bids you farewell and good night." Then he excused himself to go back to where Natsume was.

Mikan looked at her watch. It was already twelve o'clock. "So the clock stroke at midnight and Cinderella has to go back huh," She smiled. "Stupid Natsume, didn't even let me finish the fireworks,"

…


	8. Act 7: The Visit

**Act 7: **

**The Visit**

* * *

"Live a little she said, act like your age she said and have some fun she said." Mikan said over the phone. "I'm still capable of handling the company she said." She growled. "After hearing that I've been disguising myself, she made me go to that meeting. What am I going to do?" Mikan freaked out. She paced back and forth inside her room while holding the phone. "They're expecting me to visit the Academy and it will be too suspicious if Mikan Sakura isn't there!"

"Hold your horses," Hotaru muttered. "I've been making this hologram—"

"But… what if someone tried to touch me? Their hands will go through me! The horror! They would think I'm a spirit." Dread filled Mikan's voice. "I shouldn't have enrolled at the academy…" She plopped on her bed. The board of directors suggested that Mikan Yukihira should visit the Academy to check on things regarding their Alice suppressant business, like Izumi did. "Mom is so sneaky."

"That's Aunt Yuka for you and that's the reason why I like her. Also, no one would touch you," Hotaru smirked. "As if people would dare touch the great Mikan Sakura, who'd pulverize them immediately."

"Good point, could you make it work?" Mikan asked hopefully.

"I could, although…" Mikan could almost see Hotaru rub her chin and hear the sound of the cash register opening.

"I'll pay you," the brunette girl rolled her eyes. "Please be serious about this," she groaned.

"I am," Hotaru chuckled. "I'll project the hologram every once in a while and make sure that no one bumps into you."

"Thank you," Mikan sighed. She could feel a fever coming up. "Tomorrow's going to be tiring."

"You should rest," Hotaru suggested. "Just hope everyone is dumb enough to see the similarities between Mikan Yukihira and Mikan Sakura."

"Please don't add any more to my worries," Mikan glared at her phone as if Hotaru could really see her.

"I could feel your icy glare," Hotaru stated. "Go to sleep."

"Fine," Mikan muttered. "Oyasumi,"

"Oyasumi,"

…

The next morning, Mikan walked the long halls of the Academy with grace. There were only a few students who saw her and when they did, they began whispering. She wore a dark blue suit and a black pencil skirt and paired her clothes with two-inch high heels. Her hair flowed along her movement. She left her hair as it is without tying it. She took a deep breath when she stopped in front of the principal's office. She knocked twice and opened the door after she heard the principal's voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Principal Kuonji smiled slyly. For a small person, he sat on a huge fancy black swivel chair. The only thing that was missing was a fluffy evil cat which he could slowly pet as he set his intimidating eyes on her.

"The pleasure is mine," Mikan bowed her head. "Please take care of me."

"Take a seat." He said. "Your father was a great man," Principal Kuonji nodded to himself. "So was your mother," he added. "Both have useful Alices such as nullification and… transportation,"

"Thank you," Mikan looked at the Elementary School Principal. She decided to move with uttermost precaution since her instincts told her not to trust him so much.

"Shall we discuss the business?"

"Please do,"

…

_"I really like you. You should come and talk to me again," President Kuoji smiled._

After talking with the Elementary School Principal, Mikan went to the faculty. The ESP told her that the teachers would tour her around the Academy. She could come back the next few days in order to complete the tour; Alice Academy _does have_ a huge architectural area. Mikan felt uneasy around the principal. She wondered whether she knew him on her past life and if he did something that made her feel those goosebumps whenever he smirked. Principals shouldn't smirk or smile which would give students or other people the chills. He was somewhat scary for Mikan. For the next scene, Mikan readied herself for the meeting with the faculty members. She took a deep breath before going inside the faculty room.

"What do we have here," Narumi sparkled as usual.

"Good morning," Mikan bowed her head. "I am Mikan Yukihira and I am here for my tour." Mikan looked at Narumi straight in the eyes. She swore she could almost see the rainbows and glitters around him. He's always so outgoing. "I was told that you would usher me to the MSP and HSP,"

"Using your Alice won't affect her, baka." Misaki took a sip of his black tea.

"I am so not using my Alice," Narumi pouted. "Off we go to the other principals." He grinned. "Anyway, how much of a coincidence is it that we have a student with the same first name and Alice as you, Miss Yukihira?"

"Who knows what the gods are thinking?" Mikan smiled. She held her hands together to prevent the teachers from noticing her sweating palms. Again, despite of the air conditioned room; Mikan was sweating like a pig.

"Who knows indeed?" Narumi held Mikan by the shoulder as he led her to the exit door. "Maybe we could introduce you to each other," He suggested.

"Oh, wouldn't that be a bother to her?" Mikan's heart began to start the marathon at full speed. She knew Hotaru was there to cover for her, but she couldn't help but worry.

"Mikan-chan has quite a temper, but she's a really nice person. In fact, I'd introduce you right now. She's in my homeroom," Narumi looked like he was pretty proud of himself.

"I would love that," Mikan didn't know what to say next. She wanted to scream, kick Narumi on the face and run for her life, but she couldn't. She's the gracious Mikan Yukihira for pete's sake.

"I bet you would." He chirped as he opened the door for her and motioned her to get out first.

_'I bet mom's enjoying this and hired some clairvoyant person to watch me. Stupid mom,'_ Mikan sighed. She walked slowly behind Narumi. _'Please be prepared Hotaru,'_ Mikan prayed. She braced herself when they were at the front of the classroom door.

"Here we—" Narumi was about to open the door when it suddenly slammed open. _'Mikan Sakura'_ ran out of the room and disappeared into the hallways when she turned right. "—are?"

Hotaru walked past them and turned back to Narumi who looked at her with complete confusion. "Every girl has the right to go berserk when they are on their period. I'll try to catch her." She held out a huge butterfly net and after that, she left.

"It's Sakura's time of the month eh?" Narumi rubbed his chin. "If that's the case, it couldn't be helped." He smiled. "I'll introduce her to you next time."

Mikan sighed inside her head. Hotaru's reason got overboard and it made her feel embarrassed.

"Everyone please settle down," Narumi beamed. Everyone did settle down as usual although there were a few side comments like _'gaylord' _and _'annoying'._ "This is Mikan's Yukihara. I know that you already know her."

Mikan heard some muttering. Some didn't conceal their excitement and some were indifferent. Mikan kept a straight face and smiled slightly at Ruka who just nodded as his face turned bright red. Natsume on the other hand looked away and clicked his tongue. "Please take care of me," Mikan bowed. She had been bowing and had been extra polite to everyone today. Did her father really do these things? Being formal with everyone and having to bow and say such things?

"You bet we will," some guy shouted and everyone laughed.

"Shut up, she's dating Nogi right?"

"Oh, I read about that…"

"It's hard to compete with a perfect person like her…"

"I wish I could be like her or be her…"

"Ruka's got game! He's so lucky."

These conversations made Mikan uneasy. She wanted to scream so that they would shut up. It's not like she wanted to be born with a silver spoon. If her life was so perfect, Izumi wouldn't have died. '_How could they talk about me so casually when I'm right in front of them? Don't they have any decency?'_ Her mind screamed.

There was a loud bang on Natsume's side of the room. He forcefully and intentionally hit the table really hard with his foot. Everyone became silent. "So noisy," he growled.

Ruka looked around. "Mik—Yu—Yukihira-san is in front of you, so please keep those unpleasant thoughts to yourself." Then he looked at Mikan apologetically.

"Alright, alright, don't be so rude to this gorgeous creation of God," Narumi motioned Mikan to take a seat next to Ruka.

"Thank you," Mikan walked past the other student with her chin held high.

"Hi, I'm Anna and this is Nonoko, please take care of us…" Anna smiled awkwardly, obviously scared of rejection.

"Please take care of me too." Mikan smiled and sat beside Ruka.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that," Ruka cleared his throat.

"It's nothing," Mikan assured.

The classroom door slid open. Hotaru entered the room. "Sakura's at the infirmary."

"It's such a shame," Narumi shook her head. "Anyway, be patient for now Mikan-chan. We will resume the tour after my homeroom."

"Un," Mikan nodded.

…

"Why do you need this tour?" Narumi asked. They walked along the stony path towards the high school department.

"In order to observe whether the Yukihira Corporation needs to improve on some aspects." Mikan explained, "also, to keep track of the products' performance."

"I see, so it's like a survey." Narumi thought of something. "That's how your company expands huh? There are also these arranged marriages."

Mikan looked straight ahead. "Arranged marriages are just optional."

"Why are you dating Ruka-kun? Aren't you both forced into this?" He asked. His voice became dramatic as a he shed a single tear which nearly glinted when the light touched it. He acted like he was affected by their circumstances. "What a terrible fate, young people should be able to marry the ones they truly love…"

Mikan's face twitched a bit. Narumi was such a weirdo.

"I'm being nosy, aren't I?" He chuckled. "I don't believe Yuka forced you into this."

_'You don't know half of it. Heck, you don't know anything.'_ Mikan thought, but she just replied: "Oh she didn't. It was just a matter of persuasion."

"Persuasion?"

"How do I explain this…? It could be something I'd like to call family issues." Mikan hoped Narumi understood her.

"I see," Narumi nodded. "Yuka wouldn't do such a thing like forcing you." He smiled bitterly. "She, herself, married the man she loved even if it was impossible…scratch that, prohibited at first."

"Do you know my mom? I mean, from way back?" Mikan looked at Narumi.

"It doesn't matter, we lost our connection from way back," Narumi shrugged. "We're here," he beamed. "Suppressing Alices that couldn't be controlled is very useful, especially the ones that couldn't be suppressed well by the Alice suppressant devices. We are thankful for that." He entered the high school department with Mikan. They went from one room to another.

"You should have thanked my father." Mikan smiled gently.

"I already did, I thanked him for everything," he replied mysteriously as he chuckled.

Mikan knew Narumi would avoid topics regarding her parents because he smiled bitterly. "Narumi-sensei, please do continue about our products' use and flaws." She saw Narumi's gratitude for not continuing the subject even further. People have things that they don't want to talk about and naturally others should respect it.

…

"The day is still long my friend," Hotaru patted Mikan's back.

"I know… giving me the whole afternoon as a break was a mistake," Mikan complained. They were at the rooftop. It was lunch time. "How's Sakura?"

"Oh she's fine. She did everything that she would always do."

"Like?" Mikan raised a brow.

"Well, she picked a fight with a sempai and Mochiage." Hotaru chewed on her sandwich. Mikan's face twitched.

"Seriously?" She threw her hands up in frustration. "They didn't notice?"

"Oh, the sempai tried to grab your collar." Hotaru replied. "Also, Mochiage was scared as hell so he just walked away."

"What the heck Hotaru?! You told me you'd handle this!" Mikan freaked out.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I made sure you were at the scene when these things happened. Didn't you notice?"

Mikan blushed. "I didn't," she scratched her cheek. "Anyway, what happened to the sempai?"

"Diversion," Hotaru's eyes twinkled. "_Sakura_ threw her bag above and sempai stupidly looked at it. When he wasn't looking at Sakura, I punched him. He got knocked out," she smiled deviously as she rubbed her fist, indicating she had her hoof glove on when she hit the poor sempai. "I'd do it again for you."

"You're just being sadistic. I'd get detention for that," Mikan groaned.

"You're not even enrolled to this school." Mikan flinched when she heard someone else. It was Natsume.

"Oh goodness gracious," Mikan's heart started to beat faster than the speed of light. She considered fainting, but she couldn't. Her body stiffened. "You—you scared me…" Mikan bit her lower lip.

"I don't see any reason for detention if you were just visiting the school." Natsume walked towards the girls.

"It's none of your business." Hotaru finished eating her sandwich.

Every time Natsume took a step, Mikan backed off. Her legs trembled. Her mind went blank.

"She's my friend's fiancée after all," he smirked.

"They're not yet engaged." Hotaru made Mikan stay behind her. "I don't see a ring on her finger."

"They're still dating," Natsume smiled mischievously. He stopped when he was just inches away from Hotaru.

"Stop teasing her," Hotaru hissed.

"Who's teasing her?" Natsume shrugged.

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Where's Nogi?"

"He'll be coming in a few minutes. Now, about that detention… I haven't seen Sakura anywhere lately," Natsume looked directly in Mikan's eyes. Although she hadn't given into fear yet, she was still speechless. So what if they found out? Natsume wouldn't spread her secret and Yuka already knew about it. However her peaceful life at Gakuen Alice would surely end. Everything would be different.

"Now what? You like her?" Hotaru crossed her arms.

"She is your best friend right? You hang out every day." Natsume pointed out.

"I have two best friends, so what?" Hotaru's eyes challenged Natsume.

"Nothing, shouldn't she be with you? Along with _her_?"

"She's at the infirmary," Hotaru held Mikan's hand and dragged her away. However, Natsume spoke again which made them stop on their tracks.

"I came from the infirmary and no one was there, not ever _her_."

Mikan couldn't handle it any more. "Mom was planning to send me here!" She shouted. The tension got in her nerves then she inhaled and exhaled heavily. After that she smiled. "I decided I won't after all because you're here."

Natsume's lips formed into a smile. "So you could talk."

"I could, I just chose not to talk to people like you." She continued to smile.

"Natsume?" Ruka spoke from behind them. "Mikan-chan, you're here?" He just entered the rooftop together with his bunny.

"No she's not," Hotaru rolled her eyes. "Duh,"

"Well, sorry," Ruka muttered.

"Ruka-kun, we'll be going now." Mikan held Hotaru this time. She went towards the rooftop door.

"She was planning on entering Gakuen Alice." Natsume made sure Mikan heard him. Mikan's ears perked up. He definitely tested her patience.

"Is that true?" Ruka tried to contain his excitement.

"I am considering it…" Mikan's voice trailed off.

"She's too busy," Hotaru glared at Natsume. "Please don't say anything as if it's decided."

"I did say 'planning', didn't I?" Natsume sat on the edge of the rooftop.

"Please do enter the Academy," Ruka smiled.

"I'll try, I'm a little bit busy," Mikan bowed.

"Regarding the other girl, you still avoided my questions," Natsume took out his manga. "I'm jumping into conclusions here," he looked at Mikan then smirked. "Too many coincidences, am I right?"

_'Of all people why Natsume?'_ Mikan chewed her lower lip. _'Why am I about to cry? This is the worst. It's not just about the stress… if people were to find out… If _those_ people found out…'_

"Sakura is coming," Hotaru said firmly. "We said we were going to meet here,"

Mikan looked at Hotaru. She made sure she was also void of all emotions as Hotaru was. Despite of being confused, she trusted Hotaru. Especially at times like these.

"That, I want to see." Natsume seemed satisfied.

"I'm not getting any of this," Ruka brushed his hair back.

"Oh you'll see," Natsume began reading his manga.

Mikan was still tensed. Why would Natsume appear all on the sudden? She relaxed herself and they sat beside Ruka. There was no way she was sitting beside Natsume.

"I'm sorry I'm late," someone muttered after the rooftop door flung open.

Mikan's eyes widened, but then she lowered her head, hoping no one saw her. She looked at the person who spoke again. It was really Mikan Sakura.

…


	9. Act 8: Conflicts of a Little Girl

**Act 8:**

**Conflicts of a Little Girl**

Mikan Sakura's brunette hair was tied into pigtails and the wind blew it, her eyes were black like they were naturally black and this time she was wearing glasses. Mikan Yukihira raised a brow. She immediately thought of _wonder man_ and his stupid disguise. She was indeed a solid hologram, but how did she open the door?

"Uh, I'm late," Sakura played with her pigtails.

"It's alright," Ruka looked at Yukihara then at Sakura. He thought they looked a little bit like each other.

"So, she came." Natsume gave Mikan Yukihira a not-bad-look.

"Of course," Hotaru snapped. "Happy now?" She stood up. "Can we go?"

Yukihara followed Hotaru. So did Natsume. He went in front of Sakura.

"Now what?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Don't you dare tick me off today,"

"I just want to see the similarities for myself," He raised his hand. Mikan's eyes widened. Out of reflexes she pulled Natsume's hand and the raven haired boy fell on top of her. Everyone became silent. Natsume slowly stood up. "What's with you?"

"People like you," Sakura muttered. "I despise people like you," her voice trembled. "Stop being nosy, let's go Yukihara-san, Hotaru-chan. Be thankful that I am not in the mood for a fight." The rooftop door opened then Mikan Sakura left.

"Mikan-chan," Ruka rushed to help Mikan Yukihara up. "Why did you do that?"

Mikan Yukihara accepted Ruka's help and stood up. "I thought Natsume-kun would do something… Sakura-san did say something rude…" She defended.

"Natsume isn't like that," Ruka brushed his hair back.

"Pardon me," Mikan broke free from Ruka's grip. "I'm sorry Natsume-kun," Natsume just grunted and walked towards the edge of the rooftop.

"We will be leaving now," Hotaru led Mikan to the door.

…

"What was that all about?" Hotaru asked Mikan as soon as they were out of earshot. "Although you were right to pull Hyuuga away from the hologram,"

"I got scared. He might blackmail me with it." Mikan chewed on her lower lip. "Some people knew _that incident_ about Mikan Yukihira_…_ but because of dad's influence _those people _stopped, and because of the long period of time other people who saw that incident technically forgot it. If I was found out, everything about me would be opened up again."

"You should just ignore them," Hotaru shrugged. "Hyuuga's always toying with people. He's got a sharp observation skills hough."

"I know," Mikan smiled sadly. If it wasn't for the past, she wouldn't have concealed her identity. It's not that simple if she got found out.

"Baka," Hotaru hit Mikan on the head gently. "It's alright. I already knew you had a twisted personality. It'll be bad if they knew you weren't close to being the perfect girl they thought they knew. Also, you're just a little middle school girl so don't act too mature."

Mikan chuckled. "You're the one who has a twisted personality."

"I know," Hotaru smiled.

…

"Natsume, what were you doing earlier?" Ruka asked. "I think Mikan-chan was pretty upset." Both of them remained at the rooftop after the girls left.

"Which one?" Natsume said underneath his manga which rested on his face.

"Yukihira-san." Ruka groaned. "You shouldn't do it again. "It's not nice to play with people out of boredom." Ruka said with finality.

"It's not like I'm nice," Natsume retorted. "It's fun seeing them panic for no reason."

Ruka sighed. "That's how intimidating you are," he rolled his eyes. "I don't really like lecturing you. I usually just let you do what you want, but just this time, listen to me, will you?"

"You're like my father." He grunted then Natsume's face emerged from the manga. "Don't you think they look similar?"

"It was just a coincidence. No two persons could be at the same place at the same time except for the people with a Doppel Ganger Alice." Ruka concluded for Natsume.

"Still," Natsume shrugged. "Alright, whatever you say,"

…

"Oh dear, I'm pooped." Mikan walked towards the Northern forest. It was almost sundown. She decided to go there because she knew no one would be there to bother her. She thought it would do her good since the scenery of the trees and wild flowers were calming. She sat down and rested her back on a huge Sakura tree. Her surroundings were becoming blurry and slowly, she felt her body lighten.

A few moments later Mikan's upper body jolted and she sat up. She held her head because it hurt from the sudden waking up. She paused for a moment. "I fell asleep…" She continued to rub her temples then her eyes opened wide. It was already evening and she felt someone beside her. But it wasn't just anyone, it was Natsume.

He stared at her and despite of the slight darkness, she felt embarrassed. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's nothing," he stretched his legs.

"I didn't bother you, did I?" Mikan looked around. She only saw the silhouette of the trees. "Where's Ruka-pyon?"

"He went ahead. He had a meeting he needed to attend to." Natsume stood up.

"Was he with you?" Mikan looked up at Natsume. "I didn't mean to sleep on your lap. I didn't know how—" She was surprised when he held out his hand for her. She accepted it and stood up.

"I saw you earlier here, and he was not with me," Natsume explained.

"Oh," Mikan felt relieved. "It would be bad if he misunderstood right?" Mikan beamed. Natsume was still silent. They just stood there looking at the starry sky. It was not as dark as it should be because the moon illuminated their surroundings. The wind blew coldly and Mikan shivered.

'_Girls should really learn to adapt to their cold surroundings especially if winter's coming.'_ She thought to herself. Mikan heard Natsume click his tongue. He suddenly gave her his long-sleeve uniform jacket. "Wear it," he said.

"I can't," Mikan protested as she tried to hand it back to him. "Your inner uniform's cloth is thinner than mine and I'm already wearing a coat."

"Exactly," Natsume took the uniform and wrapped it around Mikan. "Is this warm enough?" He asked.

"Ruka-pyon is lucky to have a friend like you," Mikan smiled. "Wait a minute; you were still a jerk earlier. You are so nosy."

Natsume looked away. "Do you like him?" He ignored her comment about his personality.

Mikan's face flushed. "I—I do, who wouldn't?" She laughed nervously. "And I'm still mad at you for being a jerk… but you were kind enough to lend me your lap and jacket… but still…" She turned her head from left to right like she was really troubled by him. "Are you bipolar or something?" Mikan accused.

"Stop with you nonsensical accusations." Nastume sighed and then he gave her the now-back-to-our-original-business look. "You know that's not what I meant," he intently looked at her with his ember eyes. She felt like melting. Mikan stayed silent.

"That's what I thought," his expression became gentler.

"What?" Mikan stared at Natsume.

"Nothing," he held her hand and led her across the vast field and towards the middle school division. Mikan followed but she was battling herself because of it. '_I shouldn't be holding his hand? Could I? We already held hands at the festival… but the place was crowded back then."_

"W—wait," Mikan finally stopped walking. "I—I don't feel comfortable holding the hand of my…" Her voice trailed off. _'Who is Ruka-pyon to me? What are we? Great, more questions.'_

"Your what?" Natsume's tone challenged Mikan and despite that she didn't feel any annoyance for a change.

"He… my date? He's not my boyfriend yet because he didn't even court me." Mikan talked to herself.

"Despite of the arranged marriage?" Natsume raised a brow.

The cold wind blew harder. Mikan shivered again. "I do want my first boyfriend to woo me," Mikan snapped as she gritted her teeth. Then something fell on her nose. It was the first snow of the year. "It's snowing," Mikan looked around. Snowflakes began to fall slowly everywhere.

Natsume shook his head. "Let's go inside, it's cold here," he opened the school door. When they both entered he closed it. Darkness filled the place.

"S—stupid!" Mikan was close to crying. By instinct she clung on Natsume's arms.

Natsume wasn't expecting Mikan to do such a thing. He simpered for a moment then lit up a little fire on his palm. "It's alright," he said. "You can open your eyes now." Mikan slowly did what she was told. "See, it's not so dark now," gentleness filled his voice. Mikan blushed. "I didn't expect you to be afraid of the dark," he smirked.

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Mikan let go of his arms. "I'd rather take the long way around the school while slowly freezing to death than be warm and with you while you mock me!"

"Really?" Natsume rolled his eyes and put the fire out. Darkness filled the room.

"Kyaah~!" Mikan screamed. Knowing that Natsume was already in front of her, she hugged him tightly as she began crying. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I won't provoke you this time, waaa~"

Natsume couldn't help but smile a bit for a moment. He lit a fire which hovered in front of him. He looked at Mikan who was still crying. "It's not that dark anymore, baka." He made her face him. "Blow," he placed his shirt on her nose. She did as she was instructed and blew her nose on his shirt. "You really are scared of the dark," he sighed.

Mikan just nodded. "I'm sorry. I think I got mucus on your shirt." She whispered.

"You know you could have opened the door behind me," Natsume stated.

"I acted out of instinct. I couldn't think well." Mikan still held the end of Natsume's sleeve.

"Then how do you sleep?" He took her hand off of his sleeve and held it.

"It's not as dark as the hall ways here," Mikan's face flushed.

Natsume looked around. The windows were covered with blinds. True, without his fire, there would be absolute darkness. "You're not cold anymore are you?" He asked.

Mikan shook her head in reply.

"We should get going," Natsume led Mikan into the dark hallways while using his Alice to light the way. "Why were you at the Northern forest anyway?" He suddenly asked.

"I was tired and I needed to rest. I planned on waiting for Ruka-pyon," Mikan's voice was still soft.

"You just missed him," Natsume held Mikan closer to him.

"I know," she bit her lip. She tried to match his pace but he had long legs so she had to walk faster. "I didn't mean to."

"Still, it's a good thing," This time, Natsume's voice became soft. They turned to the corner.

"Why?" Mikan's curiosity got ahead of her. She stopped walking. "Did you enjoy tormenting me earlier?"

Natsume was taken aback. "I didn't," he stared at her.

She looked at his ember eyes as if she was challenging her again. Despite their staring contest Mikan refused to let go of his hand.

"I said I didn't," he growled. "Would you like me to put out the fire again?"

"N—no, you bastard." Mikan muttered.

"Stop muttering," Natsume began walking again.

"I'll do what I want," she muttered again.

Natsume took a sharp right, pulling Mikan along him and he pinned her on the wall. "Do you know I kiss girls who mutter?"

Mikan's brown eyes widened. She did recall he said that when they were behind the gym. "You wouldn't." She smiled nervously. "Ruka's my—"

"Your what?" Natsume intercepted her.

"He's my… I'm dating him," she replied, chin up. "I already told you that."

Natsume sighed. His hands slipped from her grip. He walked forward. "Hurry up; I'll leave you behind if you don't catch up."

Mikan became confused. Natsume was acting differently. She made sure she was close to Natsume because she didn't want to be left alone, but every time she heard strange noises such as something falling or the wind blowing loudly and knocking onto something, her knees began to tremble. She tried to convince herself that it was just her imagination because she wanted to avert her attention away from Natsume. Mikan couldn't handle it anymore and her knees fell on the floor. She wanted to call out for Natsume but no voice came out from her mouth. The light was slowly fading and so did the warmth. She began to cry silently.

'_It's alright Mikan,' _She thought. _'You'd get through this night if Natsume-kun was to leave you… but he wouldn't leave me… He's not like that. I knew that the moment he showed his gentle side.'_ She couldn't hold back her tears. _'I'm scared of the dark; I don't want to go back to the dark,'_

Mikan felt her body being lifted up. "Seriously, you're hopeless." Natsume held her bridal-style. "Not to mention stupid, stop crying." He commanded.

Mikan tried to stop crying, but she couldn't. The darkness reminded her of her painful past.

"Seriously," Natsume hugged Mikan tighter. "I wouldn't leave you alone like that,"

Hearing his tender words made her relieved and the tears began to stop flowing. She clung onto his neck and whispered: "Thank you…"

Natsume carried her all the way outside the middle school division.

…

Natsume told his driver to stop by at Mikan's house before they went back to the Hyuuga residence. He looked outside the window to occupy himself. They were silent for quite some time now. He was surprised when Mikan suddenly rested her head on his shoulder. "Please stroke my hair, dad used to do it when I cried…"

Natsume stared at Mikan for a second. "You must be out of your mind," he said.

"Am I?" She looked up at him from his shoulder.

"I'm not your dad. Get away from me," he tried to push her away, but she wouldn't let go of his arm. He looked away. "You cried a lot back then," Natsume began to stroke her hair.

"I have my reasons," she replied with her eyes closed.

"What are they?" He asked again.

"You're being nosy," Mikan commented. "Again."

"Don't I deserve an explanation because you troubled me so much?" Natsume stopped caressing her brown hair.

"Then tell me what's your deal with Sakura," Mikan paused for a moment to see whether Natsume will stroke her hair again, but he didn't. "Urgh, please continue. I felt more relaxed that way," Mikan held Natsume's free hand. He did what she requested. "And don't ask questions like that. You wouldn't like the answer,"

"I won't tell and you could try me with your answers," Natsume dared.

"We are here, Natsume-sama." The driver said.

Mikan smiled. "Thank you." Then she turned to Natsume. "You don't have to get down, mom will freak out if she saw my face. Thank you for everything. You're such a nice guy,"

"I am not nice," he muttered as Mikan went out of the car.

"If you say so," she said before closing the door.

…

Yuka met Mikan as soon as her daughter entered the huge double doors of the living room.

"Mikan where have you been?" Yuka held Mikan's face. "You look awful!"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Mikan chuckled.

"Seriously Mikan," worrying was evident on Yuka's face.

"It's nothing I cried because of the drama movie I saw with some friends," she lied.

"I see," Yuka sighed, but she still seemed like she wasn't convinced.

"I was with some new friends," Mikan smiled. "I promise…" She secretly crossed her fingers.

"Alright," Yuka held Mikan's back. "Let's get you ready for bed, you seem exhausted."

"Thanks mom,"

…

That night Mikan couldn't sleep. She stared at the ceiling for who-knows how many hours. She kept thinking of Natsume and how he acted—how _she _acted. She wasn't supposed to do that. She felt bad for Ruka. It seemed like she was out of her senses after she cried.

She needs to do something.

…


	10. Act 9: Decisions

**Act 9: **

**Decisions**

Mikan hardly slept at all. She was looking up at the ceiling when the alarm clock rang so she lazily sat up and shut the alarm and then yawned and stretched her arms. The sun just rose and the birds began to chirp. "Damn it," she cussed as she went to the bathroom. She dragged her feet as she walked.

After taking a bath, Mikan tied her hair into two neat pigtails and inserted her contacts. She looked at herself on the mirror. Mikan Sakura seemed like she had no worries. She sighed and walked out of her room and proceeded to the dining area. Yuka was already there, drinking a cup of hot cappuccino and reading the morning newspaper.

"Good morning dear." Yuka greeted. "So this is the infamous Mikan Sakura," she giggled.

"Yeah," Mikan fondled with her bangs. "It seems like no one could tell that I'm Mikan Yukihira,"

"I assume this was your dad's doing?" Yuka raised a brow.

"Everything was dad's doing," Mikan sat down across her mother and started to eat her whole wheat bread and butter.

"As I thought," Yuka felt nostalgic as she remembered the old days. "No wonder you stopped bugging me about going to school. Every day you would always cling on my leg and whine how much you wanted to go to school."

Mikan blushed. "I was young and stupid." She defended. "I didn't clung on your leg every day, it was like… every other day,"

"Mhm," Yuka nodded but she still looked at Mikan with teasing eyes. "Izumi would tell me he'd take you to work. I thought he was monopolizing you," she giggled. "How did you manage to trick me—deceive me?"

"Hotaru made me a teleportation device. Part of my wardrobe is connected to the school's girls' locker room." Mikan explained after taking a sip of her cold milk.

"Hotaru is indeed a remarkable child," Yuka stood up. "Gambatte Mikan," she kissed her daughter on the forehead. "I need to go, there's a conference later. I can't be late."

"Bye mom, take care," Mikan smiled.

Once again Mikan was left alone with her thoughts. She couldn't stop thinking on how she was going to face Natsume after all of her childish acts and how she would look at Ruka in the eyes. She sighed and shook her head. "I need to clear my head. Today will be start of the remedial before the exams." She finished eating and left for school.

Mikan walked into the halls of the elementary school building. She kept dragging her feet and it was making irritating noises. Despair showed on her face. Some students looked at her as if they're exasperated by her actions and some became curious as to what led the tough Mikan Sakura in such dejection because she always seemed like she could handle every problem. _"I'm Mikan Sakura right now, I shouldn't think about Yukihira's problems,"_ she thought to herself. _"How would Ruka-pyon react if I told him about yesterday? Should I tell him? Had Natsume told him yet?"_

"Now what?" Hotaru asked as soon as Mikan sat beside her. "This isn't like you. The Mikan I knew doesn't get bothered by her problems and overcomes them with a smile."

"I can't talk here, but you're right," Mikan smiled then looked around. "Can I hug you?" She looked at her best friend with puppy dog eyes.

"Whatever, just don't disturb me," Hotaru was working with another invention. It looked like a rabbit.

"What's that?" Mikan asked.

"Don't disturb me," Hotaru replied coldly.

"How did_ I_ open the doors the last time?" Mikan was already feeling better.

Hotaru sighed. "I installed an automatic door opener chip on the door knob. Whenever the hologram's system particle, the one that made the hologram solid, touches it, it will open automatically. Happy now? Stop bothering me."

Mikan nodded and closed her eyes.

"—kan, Mikan!" Hotaru was pushing her away. "Class is starting,"

"Oh," Mikan sat straight and looked at the trembling Fukutan. As usual his hair was tied into a ponytail at the back of his head and he cowered behind the teacher's desk. The students were still noisy and didn't pay much attention to the substitute teacher.

A student laughed and threw a piece of crumpled paper at Fukutan. "We don't need you here you creepy bastard!"

"Narumi," Fukutan cried. "You're so cruel to leave me alone."

Mikan looked at the boy. She was preventing herself to punch the student who threw the paper. "He's still a teacher, at least call him with honorifics." She glared at him.

"What's the deal," he stood up. "Don't act like you're someone important. As far as I am concerned you're no one compared to us. The name Sakura is worthless when it comes to the industry."

"Do you want a piece of my worthless fist on your supposed to be important face? Come at me and it'll serve as a self-defense." Mikan stood up. Everyone was silent. The guy was a transfer student so he doesn't really know Mikan's reputation. He was clueless on how Mikan got her status.

Despite of her young age which was eight years old, Izumi made sure that she knew self-defense before letting her come to Gakuen Alice. When her foster grandpa enrolled her, she was excited and cheerful. She tried her best to make friends and she would always be willing to help others even though she doesn't know them. On her second week of school, she got picked on and the ones who bullied her got served. They told her that she looked stupid, pathetic and creepy. When she just smiled at them, they pushed her and told her that people should just avoid and ignore her because she's weird and an outcast. Something inside of her snapped, so she fought back. Children who witnessed the incident were shocked and the only one who stood by her side was Hotaru. Since then she was viewed as scary. Although as the time passed they had thoughts like she may be hot-headed, she still mellowed especially when she smiles and laughs around Hotaru.

"Bring it," the boy walked towards Mikan and grabbed her collar.

"T—thanks Mikan-chan," Fukutan was trembling, "Y—you shouldn't fight a girl," he looked at the transfer student.

The boy glared at Fukutan, the teacher suddenly collapsed.

"Wrong move," Hotaru clicked her tongue.

Mikan's face darkened as she balled her hands into fist. She smirked and stared at the boy. "You asked for this. Grabbing my collar meant you attacked me first."

"This will be definitely fun." Mochiage shifted his position into a more comfortable spot. "I bet on Sakura," he held out three hundred yen.

"What the hell?" The transfer student was still holding Mikan's collar as he looked around. Mikan just stood there smirking.

Hotaru's eyes sparkled. "I bet on Sakura," she held out one thousand yen.

Students began to mutter. "I bet on the transfer student!" Some students placed their bets on the transfer student, hoping that they would win. They wanted to win Hotaru's thousand bet along with the other's money. Some trusted their bet on Mikan basing on her reputation and Hotaru's confidence in placing a huge amount on her head.

Yuu had to drag Fukutan across the room so that he could clear the area and that the teacher wouldn't get involved. The chairs were also moved aside. "Please, l—let's be r—rational about this," Yuu said regardless of the fact that he knew there was no way he could prevent the fight. The doors were closed in case a teacher passes by.

"Here are the rules," Hotaru held out a megaphone. "No one should interfere with the fight, no one tells anyone about this or else suffer the consequences… and payments are over here. For the fighters there are no rules. Kill yourselves if you want."

"So this is how it happens," the transfer student let go of his grip. "I'll give you the first strike," he said confidently.

"Stupid! Take her on!" Someone shouted. "Don't go easy on her!"

"Who said I would?" He looked at the direction of the complaining student.

"Gambatte Mikan-chan!" Anna and Nonoko cheered.

"Now—" Mikan's fist intercepted the transfer student's words. She punched him on the face. He was taken aback that he took a few steps backward. "You cheated!" He spat a few blood.

"There are no rules remember?" She took a step forward. "This is great; I needed to get a few things off of my mind."

He charged at her with all his strength. He punched left and right but Mikan's reflexes were impressive. She moved fast and when the guy let his guard down, she punched him on the stomach. The transfer student coughed and breathed heavily. "You're good."

"Thanks," Mikan was about to strike him on the face but he evaded it. He punched her on the left cheek then held her arms and threw her across the room. She landed on her back with a loud thud. She groaned. The boy was about to stomp on her face but she rolled over just in time; in an instant she was on her knees and she head-butted him on the chin. She hit him on the shin with her right foot and he fell. Mercilessly, she stepped on his hand. "Give up or I'll continue to torment you."

"I wo—argh!" He groaned in pain when Mikan kicked him on the side.

"You fight well, but not good enough." Mikan held her throbbing cheek. "I'll ask you again, give up or I make sure you're knocked out."

"I told you—argh!" Mikan kicked him again, twice, then she stepped on his hand. "I give up! Damn it."

Everyone was silent. They felt sorry for the guy, not only did Mikan hurt his body but also his dignity. He got beaten by a girl.

"Alright! I'll have extra money for my date," a student broke the silence. "Imai, give us our fair share of winnings," every one began to flock over Hotaru, who begrudgingly gave out money.

"Iinchou, help that brat to the infirmary and make sure he doesn't say anything about his injuries," Hotaru commanded Yuu.

"H—hai," Yuu helped the transfer student up. Kokoro helped Yuu and they left the room.

After distributing the money, Hotaru helped Mikan tend to her wound. Mikan's left lip corner bled. Hotaru wiped her friend's bleeding lip and patched Mikan's left cheek with the cooling pad. "I earned a lot today; I knew betting a thousand yen would do the trick." She smirked.

"You used me," Mikan pouted. "I felt so used right now,"

"He started it," Hotaru shrugged.

At the corner of the room, Fukutan groaned. He looked at the class and stood up. "Wha—what happened?" He tried to remember.

"Fukutan-sensei is so useless," Everyone laughed.

The teacher cried, shouted: "Self-study!" and ran away.

"Teachers these days," Hotaru shook her head.

"I prefer him than Jin-jin," Mikan commented.

"Touché," Hotaru opened her textbook.

…

Mikan looked at the ocean. The snow was falling and piling up on the sand, the breeze was colder than usual and the crescent moon was already up. She sat on the nearby bench as she waited for Ruka. She mentally prepared herself.

"Have you been waiting for a long time?" Ruka was sweating despite of the cold environment. It's like he ran just to meet up with Mikan. "There was a problem at school."

Mikan just smiled and stood up. "Actually, Ruka-pyon, the reason I called you out here is that I want to talk to you about something serious…" Her voice trailed off.

Ruka sighed. "We shouldn't talk over here out on the cold."

"It'll be quick," Mikan couldn't look straight in his eyes.

"What is it about?" Ruka's heartbeat raced. He felt something indescribable.

"Ruka-pyon, I'm sorry," she tried her best to look up straight to him. "I want to call off the arranged marriage."

Ruka smiled sadly. "I see, I did something wrong, did I?"

"N—no!" Mikan's eyes showed their honesty. "It's just that I am not ready to commit. As much as I don't want to admit it, I am a bit of naïve. I'm not really thinking about things like love right now, so I don't want to hurt Ruka-pyon." She was tearing up.

Ruka held Mikan's shoulder and looked at her. He suddenly hugged her. "I understand." He held her closer.

"Ruka-pyon…"

"Let me hold you like this for a while," he blushed after realizing what he said.

"We're still young you know," Mikan laughed nervously.

Ruka faced Mikan. "That's a lot of time to make you fall for me," he smiled.

It was Mikan's turn to blush. She awkwardly looked away.

"You don't have to take that seriously, after all we just met because of the arranged marriage. Anyway, we should really go, it's freezing out here," he held out his hand.

Mikan accepted his help. "Did Natsume-kun tell you anything?" She asked nervously.

"Like what?" Ruka raised a brow. "Did something happen again?"

"_It seems like Natsume-kun didn't tell him. What should I do?" _Mikan thought. "I mean, he didn't ask about Sakura right? He's so nosy," she pretended to laugh.

"He just likes to tease people," Ruka chuckled.

"I see," Mikan mentally sighed.

…

"And you are here because…?" Natsume raised a brow after seeing Mikan.

"I wanted to say thank you for not telling Ruka-pyon about my childishness yesterday." Mikan smiled at Nastume.

"It was nothing of importance. Ruka didn't need to know since he'll surely find that out if the two of you got engaged."

"I cancelled the arrangement. I'm not dating him anymore," Mikan stared at the imaginary dirt on her shoes.

"Oh," the both of them stayed at that position for a period of time. Natsume leaned on the door side and Mikan still looked at her shoes. She wore a thick coat this time so she wouldn't have to feel cold but ironically she suddenly felt cold. "Do you want to come in?" Natsume offered.

"I wouldn't want to bother you," Mikan turned around. Her eyes widened. There was a snow storm. Her driver was running towards her.

"I'm sorry Yukihira-sama. There is a snow storm,"

"You don't say," Natsume crossed his arms.

"Don't be so rude," Mikan turned to Natsume. "Anyway, can we seek the aid of the guy with the teleportation Alice?"

"No," Natsume replied.

"Why is that?" Mikan hugged herself.

"He's not here," Natsume opened the door wider. "No one's here,"

"You're alone?" Mikan tucked a stray hair behind her ears.

"That's what I said," Natsume walked away. "When you get inside, lock the door."

"Thank you," Mikan went inside.

"The guest rooms are upstairs on the right hall. Chose wherever you want, I don't care."

…

Mikan dialed the Yukihira's telephone number. She lay on the bed looking at the ceiling. She changed into a comfortable robe that was placed on the personal bathroom of the guest room.

"Mikan, where on God's planet creation are you?! It's snowing so hard right now, are you okay?! I thought you were with Ruka-kun?! How can you do this to your own mother?! I'm so worried right now…" Yuka cried after Mikan identified herself over the phone.

"I'm at the Hyuuga residence right now," Mikan sweat dropped. She felt like her ear drums were going to burst any moment now.

"Why are you there?" Yuka kept whining.

"I have some things to say to Natsume-kun," Mikan's face flushed.

"Did you say it? I heard from Ruka-kun," Yuka stopped her whining.

"Y—yeah, " Mikan covered her eyes with her free arm. "Are you disappointed?" Mikan whispered.

"Well, I intended to set you up again if the things between you and Ruka-kun didn't work out." Yuka confessed.

"Mom!" Mikan scolded.

Yuka laughed. "I'm not disappointed. I do think what I made you do was too rash but it's hard to find a good husband nowadays,"

"Thanks mom," Mikan felt a rush of relief. "I told you I'm too young for that."

"You're never too young to find love." Yuka said dreamily.

"I'm still fifteen years old," Mikan rolled her eyes.

"You're growing up so fast." Yuka seemed like she was tearing up.

"_You're_ making me grow up with this arranged marriage." Mikan sighed.

Yuka growled. "Fine. You win this round." She sighed. "Take care of yourself Mikan. Tell Natsume-kun that I won't forgive him if something happens to you." Yuka said.

"Alright mom. Anyway, how come you had the chance to talk to Ruka-pyon?" Mikan felt curious.

"You see if a daughter doesn't tell you where she is, then there's a sudden snow storm and she's not yet home this late, a mother will look everywhere, call everyone and eventually send out missing posters." Yuka shook her head as if Mikan could see her.

Mikan sweat dropped. _"It's just seven o'clock in the evening, there's no need to call everyone and send out missing post—"_ Her eyes widened as she sat up straight. "Don't tell me I have missing posters?!"

"Oh, I haven't gone to that stage yet, I was about to but then you called." Yuka grinned.

"That's a relief. Oyasumi mom, I'll be there as soon as this storm stops."

"Alright, oyasumi." Yuka hanged up.

Mikan placed back the phone. She plopped down the bed but then her stomach began to grumble. "I'm hungry," she walked out of her room. "I hope Natsume-kun doesn't mind." She looked for the kitchen, but then she felt like she was lost. "Usually kitchens are down stairs right?" She asked herself as she walked down the stairs. "Silly me. Why did I look for it at the second floor?" After a few minutes, she found the kitchen but all she saw were uncooked foods and instant noodles bought from the convenient store.

"Sorry for intruding," she took out ingredients for a beef curry. She started cooking. It was a good thing she learned cooking from her foster grandfather.

"What's that smell," she heard a faint voice from the outside of the kitchen. Natsume went inside and was surprised to see Mikan wearing an apron.

"Good evening Natsume-kun." Mikan beamed. "Please have a seat at the counter. This'll be done in a minute."

Natsume raised a brow, but still sat at the counter.

"You know frequently eating instant noodles is not healthy." She poured some curry on a porcelain bowl and she served two bowls of rice at the counter. "Oh I hope you don't mind me using the kitchen. I'll clean it up later."

"It's alright. I'm going to eat too anyway."

Mikan sat down. Both of them said grace "Ittadakimasu," and then started eating.

"Why are you alone here anyway?" Mikan asked out of curiosity.

"I'm always alone," Natsume replied briefly.

"The helpers?"

"They come on weekends,"

After that there was an awkward silence between them. They ate quietly. Mikan couldn't stand the silence so she decided to say something. "Is it good?"

"It's disgusting," Natsume said without a second thought.

"Then why are you eating it?" Mikan puffed her cheeks.

"I'm hungry,"

"You shouldn't force yourself." Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"In some ways, the two of you are alike." Natsume stared at her.

"W—who?" Mikan asked innocently.

"I don't know," Natsume shrugged.

"We are nothing alike; Sakura-san is somewhat too brisk." She defended.

Nastume smirked. Mikan was surprised. "I didn't mention any name. Anyway, both of you are childish."

"Then who were you referring to?" Mikan asked defensively.

"It might be someone I met years ago somewhere." He shrugged. Natsume took the plates and placed them at the dishwasher.

"Someone… from years ago?" Mikan followed Natsume.

"Stop asking me ugly girl." He said and walked out of the kitchen.

Mikan's face twitched and sighed. "Oh well," she decided to bring some curry over to her driver since she knew the both of them hadn't had anything to eat since lunch.

…


	11. Special Act 2: Hotaru and Ruka

**Special Act 2: Hotaru and Ruka**

Hotaru yawned. She doesn't feel like doing anything because of the cold. She curled into a ball on her bed while she hugged her life-sized panda stuffed toy. She wanted to do something about her laziness but she just couldn't so she decided to close her eyes. After a few minutes there was a soft knock on her wooden oak door. "Your friend is here Hotaru," It was her mother.

"Tell her to go away." Hotaru covered her ears. She assumed that Mikan would just bug her.

"She's a he," her mother laughed.

"Tell him I don't know him," Hotaru was getting annoyed. "_So it wasn't Mikan. __How dare he disturb me!"_ She thought.

"Sorry Ruka-kun," she heard her mother say.

Hotaru sat up straight and hurriedly opened the door. When she did, she saw Ruka wrapped in a towel, of course with his clothes on. He was talking to Hotaru's mother about being a bother. "What are you doing here?" Hotaru asked suspiciously.

"You see, I got stranded at the car because of the snowstorm…" Ruka blushed. "If it's alright, I asked if I could stay here,"

"Of course Ruka-kun," Mrs. Imai smiled. "Let me go get the maid prepare your bath."

"Thank you." Ruka bowed his head. He shivered when he felt Hotaru's icy stare.

"What are you doing here?" Hotaru repeated.

"I got—"

"Why were you there in the first place?" She intercepted.

Ruka smiled sadly. "I met up with Mikan-chan. She cancelled the arrange marriage."

Hotaru raised a brow. "She did that?"

"Apparently yes,"

Hotaru thought for a moment then she went outside of her room. "I'm bored. Entertain me since you're a guest."

"Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?" Ruka sweat dropped.

"I didn't even invite you here," Hotaru said without any emotions. Ruka couldn't tell whether she was joking or not.

"If you were thinking that I am joking, then I am not." Hotaru crossed her arms.

"What should I do?" Ruka asked with full submission.

"Follow me," Hotaru walked towards her laboratory which was located at the uppermost floor which was the third floor.

Ruka looked at his surrounding with awe. He was impressed with Hotaru and her Alice. Her inventions like the robots, weird machines that looked like chairs, wardrobes and such, and other machines that he couldn't understand were everywhere.

"Do you know how the human brain can be easily manipulated?" Hotaru asked. She was standing beside a chair that looked like an electric chair. Ruka gulped and shook his head. "Let me show you," she said, motioning him to sit at the chair. At first he hesitated but then he gave up and sat down. Hotaru covered Ruka's head with a bunny helmet which reached until his eyes. That was when he heard noises.

"What is this Imai-san?" Ruka tried to remain calm.

"It's a prototype that will project yourself into another dimension which will be created depending on how you feel. When you feel a bliss you will be projected into a place that gives you that feeling and it will be as if you are really there." Hotaru explained. "If you didn't comprehend that then you're a bigger idiot than I thought."

Ruka sighed. He got the feeling that Hotaru was cheering him up. He felt somewhat glad for her efforts.

"Well what did you see?" Hotaru asked despite the fact that she could see and record everything.

"I see trees and a meadow," Ruka's face flushed. He didn't mention that animals such as rabbits, bears, deers and other forest animals were around him and that he was looking like a dumb kid with sparkling eyes and a stupid grin. The animals were flocking around him and he tended to them one by one.

"Liar," Hotaru smirked as she recorded everything. "What else?"

"Nothing more, maybe the sun and clouds…"

"It means you're happy? Even though you and Mikan broke up."

"There was never an '_us'_ anyway." The skies in his mind darkened.

"Well, Mikan did cherish you and as I always told her we're still middle school students who are forced to mature because of our status in life."

Ruka smiled and the dark skies faded away. "This is great Imai-san. I could really feel that I'm walking and it's as if I could feel the… um… breeze and smell the flowers on the meadow."

"More like feel the animals that you're touching and ogling about," Hotaru muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing," Hotaru shrugged.

"Ruka-kun, the bath is ready." It was Hotaru's mother.

"Coming," Ruka replied. Hotaru shut the device off and took the helmet away from Ruka's head. After that he smiled and gave her his gratitude. She just looked away and smiled a bit.

…


	12. Act 10: The Incoming Storm

**Act 10: The Incoming Storm**

Mikan couldn't sleep. She tossed and turned on her bed. She looked at the digital clock which showed it was nine o'clock in the evening. The snowstorm grew colder and colder by the minute. She was thankful Natsume turned on the heater. Although it was against her yet again nonexistent book of etiquette, Mikan decided to roam around the huge mansion out of boredom. She could look for the entertainment room and play whatever equipment Natsume had, then leave the crime scene without a trace. "It's not that dark in the hallways… is it?" She opened her bedroom door and peeked. Mikan tightened the tie around her waist. "Yosh," the halls were lit by little lamps on the wall so Mikan felt somewhat comfortable.

She walked carefully around the house, making sure that she wouldn't wake Natsume up, if ever he was already asleep. Mikan opened one room to another until she found what she was looking for. She opened the lights and looked around. There was a mini bowling alley, table tennis, and other recreational stuffs. "What should I do first?" She looked at the table tennis. "Alright wall, you're going to be my opponent," she smiled at the as she shook her head. Even she thinks that she's crazy.

Mikan wasn't the best tennis player so after a few minutes she decided to rest at the fluffy sofa near the window. The wind still blew loudly and all she could ever see outside was snow. Suddenly, everything went black. There was no illumination anywhere, even from the moon because it was a night of a new moon and if ever there was a moon, the storm could have blocked its light. Mikan's eyes shut close. Her heart began to race furiously. "Kyaaah~!" She screamed. Mikan cried so hard. She felt something sting inside her chest like it was going to pop her heart by any second. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" She sobbed as she fell flat on the floor. She began to cover her ears as if it would help console her. The darkness slowly consumed her consciousness.

"—hira! Yukihira!" Someone called but Mikan kept wailing like a little child. She thrashed around her as she continuously apologized. She pushed and shoved anything that touched her.

"Mikan!" Natsume hugged her. Mikan slowly opened her eyes and it was bright again. Natsume's fire lit the whole room like it was day time. She hugged back Natsume. "What the hell is happening to you?!" Natsume's voice was filled with concern.

"I—I," Mikan couldn't answer him. "It was nothing," she tried to calm herself and act like nothing happened. She pushed Natsume away as soon as she realized she was still holding him.

Nastume looked annoyed. "You were thrashing around polka dots. That was not '_nothing'_."

"Polka dots?" Mikan looked down. Her pantie was showing. She forgot that she was wearing a robe. "Pervert!" Her face turned into a dark shade of red as she covered herself and lifted her hand to slap Natsume.

He caught her hand and pinned her to the wall. "Quiet Polka," he growled and when Mikan stopped resisting, he let her go. "There was a power shortage. I think the storm has gotten worse and knocked down some electricity post."

Mikan's ears perked up. "Will the power be back again soon?"

"I don't think so."

"Yukihira-sama!" The driver ran inside the entertainment room. "Is everything alright?"

"Y—yeah," Mikan stood up. "Natsume-kun was just accompanying me," her face was flushed when she remembered what happened. So far, Natsume had been constantly witnessing her childish and embarrassing acts. The perfect and mature image she had built up until now could shatter any time. "You may go ahead." She nodded to her driver.

"The flashlights and candles are in the basement." Natsume stood up.

"I shall deliver some candles in my lady's room." The driver went out.

"You, come with me," Natsume looked at Mikan then went out.

"Wait," Mikan followed him. "Where are we going?"

"Shut up Polka," he muttered. After a few steps, they entered a bedroom.

Mikan hesitated. _"He is a pervert after all, I shouldn't trust this fox eyes."_ She thought as she showed a sour face.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Natsume looked at her, grunted then walked away. His room was clean and tidy. There were only a few things around like his bed, a bookshelf of books and another bookshelf for his Manga, a kotatsu that served as the center table and other boyish things. Mikan still hadn't budged from the doorway. Natsume's floating fire stayed by her side.

"Wear this," Natsume threw her fresh pajamas.

"Is it okay?" Mikan held it up.

"Yeah, burn it afterwards." He muttered then went by her side. Mikan just stared at him. "Well, aren't you going back to your room?"

"Oh," Mikan blushed. She smiled and said her thanks. She began to walk away but to her surprise Natsume was following her. "It's alright; you don't need to escort me back to my room." She beamed.

"I'm going somewhere near there anyway," Natsume looked away.

"Oh, I see." Mikan walked again. After Mikan reached her room, she saw Natsume turning back to where his room was. She smiled despite of herself.

Later, that evening, Mikan tossed and turned again. She couldn't sleep. It was already eleven o'clock. "All I could do is hope that there'll be no classes tomorrow." She sighed. Mikan took a candle and walked out of her room. For some reason, she ended up walking in front of Natsume's room. "I'm bored." She sighed. "Natsume-kun! Are you awake?" She knocked. There was no answer. She waited for a few moments then knocked again.

"What?" Natsume looked annoyed and half-asleep.

"I can't sleep." Mikan said as if it concerned Natsume.

"I don't care," he was about to close the door when Mikan blocked it with her foot.

"Ouch," she scorned. She forgot that she doesn't have any footwear. "Can you just please turn on the heater to the max level? It's freezing." She hugged herself.

"It's already at the max level," Natsume muttered.

"I see… can I have some extra blankets then?"

"What am I? Your house keeper?" Natsume slammed the door on Mikan's face.

Mikan felt her blood rush. _"Forget being graceful, this guy deserves a smack on the face!"_ She gritted her teeth then began pounding on the door. "Natsumeeee! Natsumeeee!"

The door opened and a soft warm blanket landed on Mikan's head. "Now, go to sleep." Natsume repeated.

"You're no fun. Let's go play." Mikan covered herself with Natsume's newly given blanket.

"I'm sleeping," Natsume was getting more annoyed.

"You're awake right now. You couldn't talk to me if you were asleep." Mikan justified.

"Quit it Polka." Natsume growled.

"Please?" Mikan gave Natsume her best puppy dog eyes.

"I have no obligation towards you." He said casually.

"I'm your guest!" Mikan went inside Natsume's room.

"I could just sit over there and read some of you manga," she held the candle up and scanned the bookshelf.

"You can't. Now go," Natsume held Mikan's hand and tried to drag her out.

"Why?" Mikan used all of her strength to counter Natsume's dragging. "Aren't you lonely?"

"I told you I'm already asleep." Natsume scowled.

"I'll tell you a story if you let me stay," she smiled sadly.

"Fine. Do whatever you want." Nastume locked the door and went back to bed. Mikan smiled victoriously. She sat beside Natsume's bed. Then she left the candle at the bedside table. She felt warmer than when she was alone at the guest room. During times like cold storms, Mikan would always feel warm whenever she went to her parents' room. They would tell her that she's not a child anymore but they would always make her lie on the space between them. Yuka would hug her tightly and Izumi would hug them both. It was a warm thought.

Mikan suddenly stood up. "Don't lock up alright? I'll be back." She told Natsume but he didn't respond. "Asleep already?" She thought to herself as she went to the kitchen. She decided to make some hot cocoa for the both of them, in case Natsume wanted to drink some. She carefully balanced the tray with two cup of hot cocoa and the candle.

Upon entering the room, she placed the tray at the bedside table and took one cocoa for herself. "About that story…" She took a sip of the cocoa. "Maybe next time."

"You should sleep." Natsume murmured.

"I made you some hot cocoa," Mikan looked up. She almost dropped the mug when she saw Natsume facing and looking at her. She wasn't expecting he would bother moving just to face her.

"So troublesome," Natsume yawned.

"I'm sorry to disturb you fox eyes," Mikan stuck her tongue out.

"Shut up ugly woman," Natsume retorted.

"Pervert!"

"Polka dotted panties!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Then repent," Natsume sat up and pulled her hair.

"Using your Alice to burn my hair won't hurt me," Mikan placed down the cup she held.

"I know," Natsume pulled her hair. Mikan cried out in pain as her head went in the same direction as her hair. All of the sudden she was on top of Natsume.

"Stop it," Mikan pushed him away from her and tried to move away. Natsume shifted his position and made sure he pinned her on the bed.

"Tell me something about that story of yours," he said. "Take responsibility for waking me up."

"Interested much?" Mikan grinned.

"No, is it about you and that girl?" Natsume asked. He was still not convinced that Mikan Sakura and Mikan Yukihira were different persons. He always wanted to get to the bottom of things, besides if he was right he could confirm _everything_.

"Maybe," Mikan teased. She liked the part where she was annoying Natsume. It was her form of payback for his mean actions. "I can't tell you the story with this position can I?" She pouted.

Natsume sighed and got off of her. He went to the kotatsu and motioned Mikan to sit in front of him. Mikan did as what she was instructed but before that she brought the tray with her.

"You see, there's this Alice in a beautiful wonderland. She was cheerful and friendly but when the others found out that she was different in a whole new level, she was ostracized by the others. She was kept where no one could see her or could she see the daylight. The king saved her but she got traumatized by the incident." Mikan looked at Natsume. He was all eyes on her and really listened to her with his chin on his palm.

"Then?" He asked impatiently.

"Then, she became Rapunzel who got locked up in the tower, the end." Mikan smiled. There was no way she would tell him the whole story or the major details. She only told him because she wanted to get things off of her chest and that Natsume would shut up about Sakura. If he believed that Mikan never left the Izumi mansion, then he wouldn't be so suspicious.

"What a boring story," Natsume took a sip of the cocoa.

"Maybe." Mikan stretched her arms. "Could I sleep beside your bed? You have a futon don't you?" Mikan asked hopefully.

Natsume observed the girl in front of him. Obviously she talked about her life, but he believed she hadn't told everything yet. He wanted to see her slip and reveal that she was the same person as the other girl. He never knew someone as sly as Mikan Yukihira.

"You can sleep on the bed and I'll go get the futon." Natsume stood up and left the room.

Mikan stared at the door for a moment until Natsume came back with a futon. "I'm doing this so that I could finally sleep." He glared at her.

Mikan giggled. "Is it really okay for me to sleep on you bed?"

Natsume ignored her, spread the futon and laid himself down. He also covered himself with a warm blanket.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Mikan shrugged then went to Natsume's bed. She couldn't point out why but when she rested her head on the pillow, she smelled Natsume's scent. _"Of course this is his bed and he already slept on it."_ She thought to herself. Mikan snuggled on the bed as she felt Natsume's warmth.

…

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and looked out at the nearby window. The snowstorm had left but it was still snowing heavily. Everything seemed so white outside. When she looked down, she didn't see Natsume. Mikan turned to the digital clock. It was six eighteen in the morning. Mikan walked out of the room as she stretched her arms. "I can't jog…" She thought to herself. "Oh well, I just need something to eat." She smiled as she went towards the kitchen.

She decided to cook omelet rice. She was about to finish cooking when Natsume entered the kitchen again. He was in his casual clothes and he was drying his hair with a towel.

"Ohayou," Mikan smiled.

Natsume just grunted. "Classes are cancelled."

"I could see that." Mikan looked out of the kitchen window. It still snowed heavily. She served Natsume and herself omelet and milk. "I still hope you don't mind I used the kitchen." Natsume shrugged. He and Mikan ate silently. Mikan didn't know what to say, that's why she kept quiet.

After they both finished, Natsume took the dishes to the dishwasher.

"I'll take a bath now, and don't you dare peep!" She blushed as soon as she realized what she said.

"Like I would, Polka." Natsume yawned then went out of the kitchen.

…

The brunette girl decided to wear her thick clothes from yesterday and build a snowman outside. She always wanted to build a snowman. When she opened the front door, Natsume called out to her. "Where are you going? It's dangerous outside."

Mikan was about to answer Natsume when she saw Natsume's eyes widened. "What is i—" Someone covered Mikan's mouth from behind her. She was taken by surprise but she was still ready to defend herself. Suddenly, she felt weak and sleepy. After that everything around her turned into pitch black and she lost her consciousness.

"Mikan!" Natsume ran towards her but he was too late. She was teleported somewhere but he didn't have a clue. "Damn it!" He cursed. Natsume's heart pounded hard, he sweated like mad, and his temples began to throb. He punched the door really hard and he almost burned the things around him if not for Mikan's driver.

"We should get to Yuka-sama's house immediately."

"I'll try to reach that guy," Natsume was referring to his servant that had a teleportation Alice. He gritted his teeth as he walked away and prepared himself.

…


	13. Act 11: Mikan's Past

**Act 11: Mikan's Past**

* * *

Natsume knocked on the Yukihira's mansion door furiously. After one of the helpers opened the door, Natsume barged in inside. Yuka greeted him with confusion as she walked down the stairs.

"Your daughter…" Natsume took a deep breath. He began to hear his own heart beat racing in his ears. "She was kidnapped." He choked out the words.

"You're joking right?!" Yuka held Natsume's shoulders. She began to cry when Natsume shook his head.

Natsume held her for support. "Do you know who might have taken her?" Natsume asked Yuka. He tried to hold onto his sanity. The sooner they found out who might have the motive to take Mikan away, the better. He made Yuka sit on the couch. One of the housekeepers gave the panicking mother a glass of water.

"I didn't know this would happen…" Yuka sobbed.

"You do know who did this?" Natsume asked patiently but the truth was he was getting impatient.

Yuka shook her head. "Izumi..." She began to hyperventilate. "W—when Mikan was a c—child she was being t—targeted."

Natsume looked at her but when she didn't say a follow-up, he asked her again. "By whom?"

Yuka closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and wiped away her tears. "There is no time to lose. I need to go to Kansai." Yuka stood up. "Since you're still not leaving, Natsume-kun, are you coming?" Natsume nodded in reply. He was aware she was making him go away since the beginning. "Then wait for me here, call no one. The lines must be bugged."

Amazingly, she pulled herself together so fast. She went up to change her clothes and when she went down, she wore a tight blue pants, brown boots and a thick white fur coat. Transportation became easier because of Yuka's Teleportation Alice.

The raven haired boy looked around. He was in a middle of a familiar street. Snow covered the whole place knee-deep. He melted the snow around him with his Alice and walked towards Yuka. "Guide me and I'll clear the path." He said. Yuka nodded and gave him directions. After a few turns, he saw a two-story modest house in front of him with Sakura trees surrounding it. He was astounded to see the place again, but he still thought of Mikan. She must be scared right now especially if she's kept in a dark place.

"Ojii-san," Yuka called out. Afterwards an old man went out of the house until the front porch.

"Yuka, what a surprise, come in the gate is open." He smiled. Again, Natsume melted the snow and led them towards the old man. "What's the problem?" He asked.

"This is Mikan's grandfather," Yuka introduced abruptly. "This is Natsume, Mikan's friend. Listen Ojii-san, Mikan's been kidnapped."

Mikan's grandfather's eyes widened. He became serious. "Was it them? But how?"

"I don't know yet," Yuka looked at Natsume. "Can you tend to him? Fill him in with anything he asks. He could be useful to us later. I'll gather some information." After Yuka's words, she left. The boy ignored the fact that he was treated as a tool.

"Natsume-kun, have a seat. I'll prepare some tea." The old man said. He was pretty 'alive and kicking' for an old man.

"Thank you," Natsume waited for him at the kotatsu at the living room. Minutes later Mikan's grandpa arrived and sat beside him as he poured the boy a cup of tea.

"Why were you with Yuka?" Ojii-san asked.

"Your granddaughter was kidnapped at my house." Natsume replied casually.

"Why didn't you protect her?!" Ojii-san grabbed Natsume's collar and then he let go after a few minutes. "Sorry, I'm just scared of what might happen to my granddaughter."

Natsume shook her head. "Why does it seem like this incident already happened before?"

"Well, Yuka did tell me to tell you anything that you ask for." Ojii-san took a deep breath. "She was taken away after the other Alice discovered she was different."

"How different?"

"She has an Alice Stealing Alice, or so Yuka said. She inherited it from her mother."

"Who took her before?"

"I don't know, I think the kidnapping was headed by that singer… Reo something…"

"Do you know the motive?"

"I am not sure, but things got messed up when another group tried to attack and kidnap Mikan." Ojii-san sighed. "They were interested with her Alice."

Nastume thought deeply. "So there is a possibility that they have been plotting for this the whole time."

"Un," Mikan's grandfather nodded.

Natsume shook his head. He didn't expect for Mikan to have such an Alice. No wonder she didn't go to Gakuen Alice. _ "Wait, earlier I saw the mail box and it says Sakura."_ He looked at the old man in front of him.

"Does anyone know about this?" Natsume asked.

"Izumi's influence and the time had made the people forget. Also, for some reason Yuka got that Reo guy pay for his actions by brainwashing the people involved."

"Did you enroll her at the Academy?"

"Yes, she wanted to live a normal life and she deserves it. I have Izumi's consent." The old man's face was solemn. "She's a nice child and she doesn't deserve any of this."

Natsume looked away. He already asked all the questions that he wanted to ask. So Mikan Sakura _is_ Mikan Yukihira and she is in danger. He felt the need to protect her. All he could do was to wait for Yuka to come back with sufficient clues. He couldn't look for Mikan himself since he doesn't have a clue where to start. Natsume stood up and waited for Yuka in front of the front window.

…

_flashback…_

_ The Sakura trees were in full bloom, the sun hid behind the thick white clouds and the children were outside the Sakura residence playing tag. They ran back and forth until they had to catch their breath. Their backs fell on the green grass and looked at the bright cloudy sky. The kids looked for shapes and things formed by the clouds. Some saw a panda, a flower and such._

_ "Let's go play at the park!" The six-year-old brunette girl named Mikan suggested._

_ "I feel lazy…" Sui, her black-haired friend replied. She was also an Alice and her Alice was the Alice of teleportation. She was the type of kid who was too proud of herself. She was also six years old._

_ "Me too…" Koichiru, Mikan's six-year-old blond-haired friend agreed. He was a boy who yields the Alice of balancing. Sui would always pick on him since all he could do was balance himself on a beam. He would just scowl and tell her that if ever she'd teleport on a beam with him he would definitely leave her as he balance his way off and wouldn't care if she fell. She would smirk and tell him that she would never do something stupid as what he had said. Koichiru would shrug and tell her that anything is possible._

_ "How about making your grandpa buy us some food?" Sui asked._

_ "He's too old to move!" Mikan protested._

"_Then go buy us some ice cream," Koichiru grinned._

_Mikan pursed her lips then nodded. "I'll do it!" _

"_Don't bully her, you idiot." It was Kennichi, Mikan's auburn haired friend. He was one year older than them. Mikan and her friends were the only kids who were lucky enough to have an Alice in their village._

"_I'm not being bullied, Ken-kun." Mikan shook her head. "I just want to go in behalf of my Ojii-chan!" Mikan replied with full determination._

"_Then I'll go with you," Kennichi stood up._

_Mikan stared at him then laughed nervously. "I wouldn't want to bother Ken-kun…" She also stood up._

"_Let's just go." Kennichi walked ahead of her._

"_You'd better accept his help," Koichiru grinned. "That happens rarely."_

"_Un," Mikan nodded and ran after Koichiru. "Thanks!" She beamed as soon as she caught up with him._

"_It's nothing much. I just don't want you to pick weird foods." He shrugged._

"_That's mean," Mikan pouted but then again, she smiled. "Still,"_

_The kids walked to the nearby shop. Mikan paid for the goods since Kennichi didn't have any money on him. The whole neighborhood knew that the Sakura household was a well-off family because of the Yukihira family. They knew that Mikan was left at the Sakura residence when she was still an infant because no matter how much Yuka and Izumi wanted to make time for her, they just couldn't. It is because of their company which will give Mikan a better life._

"_Sorry that we had to make you pay for our food." Kennichi blushed._

"_It's alright!" Mikan grinned. "I'm happy to have you guys. It's the least that I can do since Ojii-chan always… always… make me learn those eti…etique… eti-something and also were already on algebra. He always pressures me." Mikan frowned but then her face lit up again. "So, I'm glad that you guys could come and play with me."_

_Kennichi looked away. The store was really nearby the Sakura residence. He could see Sui and Koichiru still lying on their backs. "Rich people have it hard, huh?" He muttered._

"_What was it Ken-kun?" Mikan peered from his shoulder._

"_I'm happy to be one of your friends." He smiled at her._

_Mikan smiled and started to run. "The last one to arrive is a rotten potato!" She shouted. Kennichi shook his head and began to run after her. His Alice was super-fast speed._

"_So I'm the rotten potato." Mikan whimpered as soon as they arrived beside the other kids._

"_Silly," Kennichi laughed._

"_What took you guys so long?" Koichiru complained._

"_You should have come with us then." Kennichi retorted._

"_Nah, still too lazy," Sui rolled on the grass and sat up. "What did you guys buy?" She asked._

"_Ice cream!" Mikan distributed the ice cream and then ate one for herself._

_Mikan and her friends ate the ice cream as they talked about what to do next. They laughed and laughed as if there was no tomorrow. Sui would pick on Koichiru and Koichiru would pick on Mikan and Kennichi would pick on Koichiru again for Mikan. The brunette would just laugh and would second the motion._

"_Mikan! It's time for your lessons," Ojii-chan went out of the house. "You kids should get going now," He motioned them to go out._

"_Oh man," Koichiru frowned._

"_See you tomorrow Mikan!" Sui hugged Mikan._

"_Bye," The three kids chorused as soon as they reached the outside of the fence._

"_Bye!" Mikan waved. When her friends were out of sight, she went inside her house. She followed her grandfather to the study room. He gave her some algebra books and left her for self-study. He would always motivate Mikan to learn on her own because not everything could be easily obtained. After her grandfather left, Mikan sat beide the window. She began to read. She would look outside in between reading. Mikan did her best with her studies and training since she had the motivation to look forward for tomorrow._

_After some time, something caught her eye. It was Sui. Her friend jumped up and down in front of their house. Mikan smiled as soon as Sui waved at her and then she motioned Mikan to come down. Mikan hesitated for a second and looked behind her then she looked back and told Sui to wait. Mikan ran down the wooden stairs as quietly as she could. When she reached her front door, she slowly opened it. She held her breath all this time so when she reached Sui, she exhaled and then inhaled deeply._

"_I would have teleported myself inside but I can't seem to do it." Sui pouted._

_Mikan grinned as she thought of the barrier her father had set-up just around the house except for the yard. No one has entered their house yet and if an Alice did enter, his Alice would be rendered useless. "What is it?" Mikan whispered._

"_I saw this when my mom and I were shopping," Sui grinned. She held out two pair of identical key chain. Mikan's eyes widened with delight. She stared at the key chain that looked like a head of a bear. Its fur was brown, its eyes were black and it has a ribbon beside the ears. "They're cute right?" Sui smiled. She took Mikan's hand, placed one of the key chains and closed it. "This will be a token of our friendship forever!"_

"_Sugoi!" Mikan's eyes twinkled but then her smile turned upside down._

"_Don't you like it?" Sui asked worriedly._

"_No," Mikan shook her head. "I like it… but I don't have anything for you."_

_Sui began to laugh. "It's okay, this is more than enough, besides you treat us food every day!"_

_Mikan felt relieved. "Friends forever,"_

"_Un," Sui hugged Mikan which felt awkward because of the gate between them. Sui then saw Ojii-san walk out the front door. "Uh-oh, the old lion is here," She released Mikan, "Bye!" then she teleported out of the scene._

"_Why are you here Mikan?" Ojii-san asked impatiently. "You're slacking off again?" He sighed._

"_That's not it," Mikan showed her grandfather the key chain. "I got myself a friend for life!" She said proudly._

"_That's great!" He ruffled his granddaughter's hair. "Now get back to work." He ushered her again inside the house._

"_Okay," Mikan chirped. She began to hum._

…

_The seasons passed and the trees began to shed their leaves. Mikan and her friends would play on the pile of leaves that they would rake up. Sui would teleport herself and her friends in the air and they would land on that pile of leaves. Mikan would rake up those leaves again and Kennichi would help. Sui would claim she was tired from using her Alice and Koichiru would say he doesn't want to rake the leaves._

"_This is fun!" Mikan said while she raked up the leaves._

"_Raking up the leaves is not fun." Kennichi scowled._

"_Yeah it is," Koichiru said from the corner. He sat there lazily and waited for the other so finish up._

"_You rake them then," Kennichi glared at his friend._

"_Oh, you can handle that, hurry up or else it'll be dark soon." Koichiru waved his had dismissively. "Even Mikan-chan is stupidly enjoying it,"_

"_Take it back," Kennichi dropped the broom._

"_Take what back?" Koichiru asked innocently. "Oh, Mikan and Ken, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I—" Koichirou sang. Kennichi blushed and ran towards Koichiru and covered his mouth. _

"_Hey!" Koichiru pushed Kennichi away._

"_Hey!" Kennichi pushed Koichiru back._

"_Stop it!" Koichiru demanded._

_The boys began pushing each other harder and harder until they began to punch each other. The girls told them off. Sui took a step forward as she readied herself for teleporting in between the fighting boys. Mikan knew what her friend was about to do so she went after her friend. She tripped but she was able to hold Sui. They both fell down. The boys saw them and stopped._

"_Geez, you guys are clumsy." Kennichi looked at Koichiru and shrugged._

"_Yeah," Koichiru laughed._

"_Great, you guys are friends again." Sui rolled her eyes. "Let me get our first aid kit at home—" Her eyes widened from fear. She looked at her hands and then at Mikan. "I—I… my A—Alice…" She shivered._

_Everyone looked at Sui with disbelief._

"_Quit playing," Koichiru held Sui's hand._

"_I am not playing!" Sui shouted as she slapped Koichiru's hand._

_Mikan stared at Sui as she thought what was happening. She felt something on her hand and when she looked at it, she saw a violet stone. She looked at her friends and then at her hand. She didn't remember holding a violet stone with a size of a big marble, maybe a bit bigger than that of the biggest marble._

"_Your Alice can't just disappear," Koichiru crossed his arms._

"_I know some Alice disappear during a persons' childhood." Kennichi stated._

"_It can't disappear now!" Sui cried. "It's so sudden!"_

"_S—Sui…" Mikan held Sui on the shoulder._

"_Don't touch me!" Sui pushed Mikan away. The brunette girl fell back._

"_Hey!" Kennichi went towards Mikan to help her. It seemed like the boys had forgotten about their own injuries. "Don't put the blame on her!" Something caught his eye. "Where did you get that?" He let go of Mikan._

"_I—I don't know," Mikan trembled. She was getting more confused._

"_Alice stone," Kennichi whispered. He knew about Alice stones since his brother went to the Gakuen Alice. "That's Sui's isn't it?" His face darkened. He assumed that it was Sui's since it matched her eyes._

"_It can't be," Mikan tried to go near Sui but once again she was pushed back and this time it was Koichiru who did it._

"_Get away from her!"_

_Mikan held Koichiru's hand for a short moment and when she fell again, she was holding another stone and this time it was green._

"_Another one," Kennichi said in disgust._

"_Ken-kun," Mikan was about to crawl her way towards Kennichi because she trusted him. He always stayed by her side. To her shock, Kennichi kicked her on the forehead._

"_Get away you freak! Don't take away my Alice!" He ran away from Mikan._

"_Give me back my Alice!" Sui demanded._

"_Me too!" Koichiru shook Mikan's shoulder despite the fact that he hadn't confirmed that she took his Alice away from him too._

"_I didn't take your Alice!" Mikan cried._

_Sui also cried and so did Koichiru. Kennichi kept his distance as he watched the other two kids almost beat up Mikan._

"_Hey!" Ojii-san emerged from the house._

_The kids didn't stop from shaking Mikan and squeezing her arms. Ojii-san had to pull Mikan up in order to stop the kids. "What is happening here?!" He demanded. "Go home now! I forbid you to come back here!" He shouted as he chased the kids out. Kennichi pulled the others back just because._

_Ojii-san locked the gates and carried Mikan towards their living room. After he made Mikan sit at the long black sofa, he took out a first aid kit and tended to Mikan's bruises. Her arms were violet and she had scratches on her knees and elbows._

"_What happened Mikan?" He asked worriedly._

_Mikan sniffled. She held out two stones._

"_You fought because of two stones?! Kids these days! What? Next time you'd fight over a sand?!"_

"_They told me these are their Alice stones," Mikan explained. Her nose was running and she couldn't stop her tears. _

"_I don't know anything about Alice stones," He wiped Mikan's tears._

"_I'll call your parents," Ojii-san sighed._

"_No!" Mikan protested. "It will only make things worse. My friends might hate me. I'll call mom and dad later, they might be busy right now."_

"_Alright," Ojii-san took a deep breath. "but bear in mind that no friends try to beat up their friend." The power suddenly went out. Mikan held her grandfather's hand._

"_It's dark grandpa."_

"_I know," He looked at the window. Something was shining from the outside. "Stay here, I'll see what's happening outside." Mikan just nodded as she tried to stop crying. When Ojii-san went out, he was surprised to see a mob. "What is happening here?"_

"_Your granddaughter is the reason why our town will not prosper!" One of the people said._

_Mikan's grandfather looked puzzled. He knew that people with Alice and their family are supposed to keep the existence of Alices a secret. The commoners just knew that if one of the children or teens was given a letter by the Gakuen Alice, their town will be given money and benefits for a whole year. Also the family of the Alice will be given a huge amout of money and support._

_Ojii-san thought about the so-called Alice stones. "There must be a mistake,"_

"_There is no mistake!" Sui's mother yelled._

"_Your granddaughter is a pest to this town!" Koichiru's mother screamed._

_Everyone agreed and nodded. Someone from the mob suggested taking Mikan away and locking her up. Once again, they agreed so they climbed the fences. Mikan's grandfather ran back inside the house. He locked the door and went towards the living room._

"_Will the power be back any time soon?" Mikan asked._

"_No," He replied, knowing that their power was cut intentionally. "Go to your room," He instructed._

"_Why?" Mikan jumped down from the sofa._

"_Just go and hide!" He panicked. Mikan did as she was told. Ojii-san didn't know what to do because the power was out and he couldn't call the Yukihira household. Time was running out, the people were knocking furiously and they began to attempt breaking the windows._

"_You are getting unreasonable!" he shouted yet no one seemed to listen to him._

_A few minutes later after his futile efforts to block the doors and windows, the people managed to enter the house. He begged the people for mercy but instead he was held captive. He was tied onto a nearby chair._

_The people ransacked the whole house and looked for Mikan even if it meant turning the house upside down. A guy with a reddish-brown hair walked inside the house last. He wore an earring. He walked towards the struggling old man. "Where is she?" He asked._

"_I won't tell you," Ojii-san growled._

"_I won't ask again," The mysterious guy took off his earring. "Where is she?"_

"_So, you're one of those Alices?" Mikan's grandfather raised a brow._

"_How could you withstand my voice pheromone?" He asked with full curiosity then he observed the old man. "Is that Izumi's product? A necklace that serves as a barrier between the user and the Alice user, I heard it's a limited edition." He smirked and then grabbed the said necklace._

"_Wait!" Ojii-san protested._

"_Too late," The necklace broke. "Now tell me where she is." He asked firmly. His Alice began to work its way on the old man._

"_Inside her room on the second floor, I told her to hide." Ojii-san replied without resistance._

"_Good," He smirked. He walked towards the stairs. People were still searching for Mikan but they couldn't find her. He looked around each room. "There's no possibility a six year old could jump this high." He observed the window. "Now which room could be hers…" He strolled along the halls like he was just shopping for grocery. When he came across a room with mandarin orange wallpaper, he went inside. "Little girl, are you here?" He smiled. "You can't really run or hide,"_

_He slowly went towards the wardrobe. He opened it and looked down, there he saw Mikan hugging her knees. "There you are," He smirked. "Time to take you away,"_

"_No!" Mikan protested. "No! I won't go even if you're famous!"_

"_So you know me? I am honored."_

"_Sui likes your songs," Mikan cried at the thought of her friends. The stinging pains due to her wounds were nothing compared to her aching chest. It was like she was helplessly drowning._

"_I see, I'm a bit disappointed." He lifted Mikan. She couldn't fight back because she felt weak both physically and emotionally. "So you do know my name?"_

"_Reo Mori, a famous singer and actor, you're in your twenties, was said to have the voice pheromone, works for "Z", and despises the Academ; so why kidnap me?" Mikan said without even taking a breath._

"_So you did your research," Reo smirked. "Lights out for you," He covered Mikan's face with a handkerchief. Within a few seconds, Mikan fell into a deep sleep._

…

_Mikan woke up. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black. She tried standing up and walking around. It was a small place with four corners but no window. She felt the metal door but it was shut tightly. There was an air vent but there was no light coming out from it. "Why does it have to be this dark? I'm scared." Mikan sat at the side and hugged herself. "Mom and dad will surely find me. I just have to wait." She slapped her cheeks gently. "I have to show them that I'm tough and when they see me, I should be smiling." Mikan hummed. "__Kimi ga okkina okkina koe de warattara __…"_

_It was getting cold especially when she was sitting at the tiles. The door suddenly opened and light filled the room. Mikan covered her eyes and tried to adjust her vision from the sudden light. Reo held out a plate. "The princess needs to eat. After a week, you'd be meeting our boss; he would even come here personally just for you. He's a bit busy right now." He placed the plate in front of Mikan._

"_I refuse!" She objected. "I want to go home!" She tried to run but Reo caught her and threw her back. Mikan scowled in pain. She pounded on the door after Reo closed it. "Let me out! Let me out!" She eventually got tired of beating the door and when she went back to her spot, she accidentally kicked the food because of the darkness. A few minutes later, she heard noises. They seemed like whispering voices._

"_She's a nuisance."_

"_My son told me she's a freak."_

"_How is that?"_

"_She ruined Sui and Koichiru's futures."_

_Mikan began to cry. She kept apologizing repeatedly. Everyone blamed her for something that she didn't do or didn't want to do, nonetheless. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" She sobbed. "Forgive me! I'll never do it again!" She sobbed even more._

"_She's awake?"_

"_We should go, she's annoying."_

"_Why is she crying?! I'm not going to give her sympathy."_

"_Neither will I!"_

_Mikan covered her ears and began to hyperventilate furiously. She couldn't breathe because of her clogged nose and her nonstop crying. "Mom… Dad… Save me…"_

_Suddenly there was a soft clank beside her. She touched the floor and searched for the thing that made the sound. She touched a panda shaped figure. Mikan's lips began to quiver. "What happened to friends forever?!" She threw the key chain away but eventually she searched for it. "Sui-chan doesn't mean it, does she?" She held on to the key chain tightly._

_Mikan remembered Kennichi's disgusted face. "Isn't he happy to be my friend?" A stray tear fell on Mikan's cheek. She began to cry again. "Why did they leave me?" She fell asleep as soon as she positioned herself on the floor._

_The poor girl woke up after hearing some noises. She covered her mouth as soon as she realized that the people who were outside were her friends._

"_This is where they kept her?" It was Koichiru's voice._

"_I think so," It was Kennichi who spoke this time._

"_I want my Alice back!" Sui kicked the wall._

"_Me too!" Koichiru said angrily. "No matter how useless my Alice is… I still want it back!"_

"_It's not like that girl could hear you," Kennichi snorted._

"_I wish she could, freaks like her deserve to get jailed." Sui kicked the wall again._

"_So this is why I didn't like her much, even from before." Koichiru muttered. Mikan could barely hear them but thanks to the vent, she could hear everything. But it seemed like the vent didn't connect to the outside immediately since it doesn't give out light._

_Mikan released her grip on the key chain. She covered her ears and gritted her teeth. "That's what they're thinking…" She thought to herself. She didn't want to breakdown like she did when the adults were talking but shoe couldn't help but cry and say sorry repeatedly._

_People would talk mean things about her, she would cry and apologize again and again, Reo would bring her food and the dark and cold room became her own little world. This pattern repeated for quite some time now. She didn't know what time and day it was. It seemed like decades for a six-year-old girl. She's just a child who became afraid more and more each day._

…

"_Mikan is fine, Mikan is asleep, Mikan is studying, don't bother yourselves I know you're tired!" Yuka growled in frustration. "It has already been a week and I haven't spoken to my own daughter!"_

"_Should we give them a visit?" Izumi asked worriedly. "I also want to see my daughter."_

"_We should," Yuka frowned. "Mikan better be okay and I can't help but feel that there is something odd about the way how Ojii-san talks." Yuka was feeling uneasy these past few weeks._

"_We might be overthinking this," Izumi suggested. "I hope," They began to pack their important belongings. They were going to ride their private helicopter as soon as they arrive at the Yukihira Airport._

…

_ As soon as the couple arrived, they immediately went to the Sakura residence. After knocking for quite some time now, they peered into the window, but it was blocked by the curtains._

_ "Yuka," Izumi walked towards the garden and shut the machine-made barrier. "Teleport us in," He told his wife. Yuka nodded and held her husband. They teleported into the bedroom where they usually slept when they visit the place. They did not bother putting down their belongings since it wasn't that heavy and they almost forgot about it. It was too quiet so the couple walked out of the room as quietly as they can. They strode the long halls and down the stairs. They knew better than to call for Mikan or Ojii-san. They inspected every room. To their astonishment, they saw Ojii-san tied up on a chair. He looked weak and thinner than ever. They looked around first before entering the kitchen._

_ "Ojii-san," Yuka untied the feeble old man. "What happened here?"_

_ "They took Mikan away," He said using every bit of force he had._

_ "To where?" Izumi asked. The front door slammed open. They heard taking people._

"_Be careful, a guy said he had a voice pheromone," Ojii-san warned. "He would always order me around using that cursed voice of his." Izumi helped Ojii-san through the back door "The helicopter's at the Airport. Go there and tell the pilot to deliver you at the Yukihira mansion." After doing so, he readied himself and Yuka looked for some special ear plugs inside her bag. Its purpose is to block the Alice and not the sound._

"_Being a girl scout comes in handy," She smiled. "Especially when you know him,"_

"_Who?"_

_It was as if by cue, Reo entered the room. "Well, well, what do we have here?"_

"_Damn it Reo, where's our daughter!" Yuka growled._

"_The boss wants her." Reo shrugged as it was nothing._

"_Why?" Izumi asked._

"_Why? That's some Alice she's got there," Reo punched the wall._

"_Nullification?" Yuka asked innocently._

"_Alice Stealing, just like her mother." Reo smirked. The couple was taken aback. No one knew about their daughter's Alice stealing ability. "How? Easy, your daughter stole one of her playmates Alice by accident. No, make that two. Rumors spread fast in a small town like this."_

"_Where is she?!" Izumi asked impatiently._

"_Why would I tell you?" Reo glared at Izumi._

_Izumi slowly and discreetly pulled out a knife inside the drawer and handed it to Yuka while they distracted him with their small talk. Yuka teleported behind Reo and pressed the knife on his throat. The men behind Reo sweated. "No one moves or he dies!"_

"_Don't move, idiots!" Reo slightly trembled. He knew Yuka would do whatever it takes to get what she wanted._

"_I don't mind mutilating this precious face of yours," She ran the knife's edge on his soft face._

_"Let's not rush here," Reo sweated._

"_Get them out of here," Yuka referred to his underlings._

"_You heard her!" Reo snapped. After Reo's men were gone, Izumi went towards his wife and Reo._

_"Tell us our daughter's whereabouts." Izumi said._

"_Never!" Reo tried to struggle._

"_She's just a kid! A six-year-old child!" Yuka held him tighter. Izumi helped Yuka position Reo on the chair. They used the rope that bound Ojii-san earlier to tie him up. "Please Reo." Yuka begged. "Z's ways are wrong and you know that. Although the school's way is also wrong but we both know with Izumi and the people like him are around, there is a chance to change things."_

"_You're not a part of Z anymore that is why your beliefs changed." Reo looked away._

"_We were all part of the bitter past of Gakuen Alice." Yuka smiled at Izumi. "We just have to find that someone and believe that together we could change things."_

"_You're being too cheezy Yuka-sempai, is that how you become when you get married? Geez," Reo made a choking sound._

"_Damn it Reo," Yuka blushed._

"_You know what Yuka is capable of Reo; I on the other hand would just support her since mutilating is not my thing. That would be an instant torture." You won't die of blood loss immediately. It would be painful and slow."_

_Reo gulped. "She's—she's at the old building at the side of the town square." Reo muttered._

"_Thank you," Izumi said. "Let's go." He nodded at Yuka. They teleported away from Reo and into the town square. They saw some women talking at the side of the old building._

"_Are they guards?" Yuka wrapped the knife with a cloth and put it inside her bag._

"_I think they're just townsfolk." He took out two caps and shades from his bag. "I never thought we'd use these for disguise." He chuckled._

"_Neither do I," Yuka smiled._

_The couple went closer to the three people talking beside the building after wearing their so-called disguise._

"_She's crying again," One of them smirked._

"_It's because you told her she's a good for nothing," Another laughed._

_Yuka clenched her fists. "How dare they?!" She thought._

"_Excuse me. We are on cleaning duty." Izumi smiled. The girls just melted. They attitude changed._

"_Such handsome cleaner, I'd like you to clean my house next." One cooed._

"_Mine too," The other two nodded. Then everyone heard crying and words that were being choked out: 'So… sorry… ry..."_

"_Shut up!" One of the women shouted._

"_This is getting irritating." One growled._

"_Anyway, see you around handsome," The three women left._

_Izumi could sense Yuka's I'm-going-to-brutally-murder-all-of-them. He sweat dropped and patted Yuka's head. "It's nothing. Let's just go get our daughter."_

"_Old hags," Yuka snarled.  
_

_Izumi shook his head. "Be on your guard."_

"_I don't think Z is smart enough to guard her. Mikan's Alice is unstable." Yuka and Izumi entered the old building. They followed the sound that seemed like crying. "And they wouldn't expect us to come because they have Reo manipulating Ojii-san." They turned left and right. The noise grew louder and louder. "Poor Mikan," Yuka began to run and Izumi ran after her._

_They arrived in front of the room where the noise was coming from. "We need a key." Izumi rubbed his chin. "I can't just kick the door open. It might land on Mikan."_

"_I'll teleport her in and out." She held the door and disappeared. The room was too small and dark. She knelt down and touched the floor. She followed Mikan's whimpers and when she found her foot, she hugged her daughter. Instead of hugging back, Mikan thrashed around while she cried and repeatedly say that she's sorry and that she regretted everything. Yuka hugged her daughter tighter and kissed her forehead. "Mikan! It's me! Your mother!" She held Mikan's cheek. Soon, Mikan held Yuka's face and then cried again. "Mom!"_

"_It's alright now," Yuka caressed Mikan's hair. She held Mikan and teleported themselves out of the room and into Izumi's side._

"_I had a hard time teleporting," Yuka passed Mikan to Izumi. I think there was a barrier."_

"_Seriously?!" Izumi grabbed Yuka and they ran out of the building. "The person who placed that barrier must have sensed you infiltrating it. They would come here any minute now." They hid behind the alley about five blocks away._

"_What's happening to mom?" Mikan asked as soon as Yuka fell on her knees._

"_I'm tired," Yuka smiled._

"_I'm sorry mommy," She struggled from Izumi's hold and went towards Yuka. She hugged her mother._

"_I'll be okay after I get some rest." Yuka closed her eyes._

"_Okay mom," Mikan kissed Yuka's cheeks good night._

"_Can you run Mikan?" Izumi asked._

"_Un," Mikan nodded._

"_Alright," Izumi tied Mikan's hair into two ponytails. He took Yuka's shades and put them on on Mikan's face. He also made Mikan wear one of Yuka's top. "It's like a dress," Mikan giggled._

"_It's a bit loose," Izumi smiled. He carried Yuka bridal-style. "Be ready to run if we got found out." Mikan nodded. She held onto her father's pants. They discreetly walked away from the alley. Izumi made sure Yuka's face wasn't showing._

"_Find them!" They heard a firm and raspy voice from behind them. "Search every inch of this town! And where the hell is Reo?!"_

"_Dad," Mikan looked up._

"_It's alright, we just have to get to the Kanto Airport."_

_Surprisingly, they arrived at the airport without being caught; they boarded the reserved private plane and took off. Izumi sighed. "It's a good thing some people are stupid nowadays," He grinned then looked at Mikan who stared at him questioningly. "I mean, uh, we're good at disguises."_

_Mikan smiled and nodded furiously._

_Izumi gazed over Yuka who he positioned to sleep on his shoulder. "You did a great job," He patted her hair. "You too," She ruffled Mikan's hair. He already took off the pigtails._

"_I needed to endure for mom and dad," Mikan beamed._

_Izumi smiled sadly. "You were in pain. We heard you cry."_

_Mikan blushed. "They said I stole my friends' Alice," She looked sad. "And they told me I was a nu—nusi… nuisance…"_

"_You're not a nuisance." Izumi lifted Mikan from her seat and made her sit on his lap. "You are a great girl with a bright future. Being good or bad depends on how you use your Alice. There is no such thing as an awful Alice."_

"_He's right," Yuka suddenly said. Izumi shouted in shock._

"_Oh God you're awake! Don't scare me like that."_

_Mikan and Yuka laughed._

"_Say, Mikan where are their Alice stone? You know that right?" Yuka sat up straight._

"_Here," Mikan took out a violet and green colored stones. She kept it inside her pocket._

"_Do you want to make up with your friends?" Yuka asked._

"_Un," Mikan replied eagerly._

"_Wait here," Yuka suddenly disappeared._

"_I thought she was exhausted?" Izumi shook his head. "Your mom is really something. You should rest." He told Mikan._

"_I'm going to wait for mother."Mikan said with full determination._

"_Alright,"_

…

_Yuka went back to the Sakura residence. Before that, she went to the kitchen to get a knife. To her surprise, Reo was still there. She smirked. "Ho, ho, you're still here,"_

"_What do you want sempai?" Reo rolled her eyes._

"_I want you to stop this," Yuka said with a serious face._

"_It's not my call,"_

"_It is yours." Yuka walked towards the drawer where the knives were kept. "I just want my daughter to live peacefully. So, stop this. I don't care about Z or the Academy. Just don't involve us."_

"_If Z doesn't get her, you know he might."_

"_That is why Izumi and I will do our best to protect her." Yuka said with determination. "Please Reo, for old time's sake."_

_Reo sighed._

"_Don't make me get Naru," Yuka threatened._

_Reo shivered. "Alright, alright. You're so unfair Yuka sempai." He growled._

_Yuka laughed. "And please leave us alone if you don't want your face get mutilated which will destroy your career." She smiled._

_Reo shivered. "Please don't say that with such a happy face. I'll do it just this time. But next time if we got a hold of her, we'd never let go."_

"_Please do your best." She smiled. "I'm going to untie you and call off all of your underlings. I want you to brainwash the people around here about Mikan's actions and I want you to come with me later."_

"_That's too much," Reo complained. "You can't order a star around."_

"_Yes I can, especially when I'm older than you."_

"_You really are that kind of woman. I wonder what sensei saw in you."_

"_I'm dead gorgeous. Now give me your word and I shall untie you."_

"_A man always keeps his word."_

"_Are you a man?" Yuka asked with full doubt._

"_Yes I am!" He snapped. "Stop this nonsense or else I'll revoke my promise!"_

"_That's what a girl would say." Yuka pointed out._

"_Just do it, will you?" Reo groaned in frustration._

_Yuka laughed and untied Reo. "You should really get some people who are useful and not those punks."_

"_Thanks for the advice." Reo muttered._

"_Please start brainwashing those people." Yuka smiled then disappeared._

"_She's a really tough one," Reo growled. He took out a radio and told all on the people involved in Z to leave the area. He told them that Mikan already got away because of their useless patrolling. "For old time's sake huh?" He walked out of the Sakura residence and started to do his work._

…

"_Say Mikan, where do your friends live?" Yuka as soon as he got back beside Izumi. Again Izumi was surprised and screamed._

"_Geez, I told you not to do that!" He grabbed his chest. His heart was beating furiously._

_Yuka chuckled. "Okay," She kissed him on the cheeks._

"_I think they're at school." Mikan played with her hair._

"_I see let's go. I'll borrow her for a second," Yuka smiled and disappeared again together with Mikan._

_Izumi sighed and looked out of the window. "I don't care anymore," He dozed off to sleep._

…

_ Mikan and Yuka arrived at the only school in their town. The bell for recess just rang and the kids ran out of the school. Mikan scanned the crowed for her friends and she found them laughing happily at the swing._

_ "Wait here," Yuka told daughter waited patiently for her behind the bushes. Since Reo kept his words, she was willing to keep Mikan out of her sight. If some kids saw her, they might gossip about Mikan being at the school. Yuka went up to the kids and smiled at them. "Are you Mikan's friends?" She said while bending her knees so that their eyes would be at the same level._

_ "We're not friends!" Sui shouted._

_ "There's no need to raise your voice," Yuka tucked a stray black hair behind Sui's ear. "You know, I have a magic to show you if you go see Mikan and hear her out. You could obtain your Alice back." Sui and Koichiru hesitated for a second but they wanted to regain their Alice back so they nodded. Kennichi stared at Yuka. "What is it little boy?"_

_ "Aren't you scheming anything? You're not going to kidnap us and sell us right?" Kennichi raised a brow._

_ "My, my, what a cautious little boy," Yuka smiled deviously. "Isn't that what you did to Mikan? 'Kidnapped' her away from her using the mob's force? Tying up an old man?" Yuka knew that the adults were under Reo's influence but it was hard to believe that until now they despised Mikan this much. His Alice should have worn off by now._

_ The kids were taken aback. They shivered. "We did not kidnap her! She deserves to be jailed after what she did!" Sui cried out._

_ "I told you there's no need to raise your voice." Yuka's face remained devious. "How do you see hail? Isn't that the police station at the end of the town and not the old abandoned building near the town square? I know that you knew she was kept in a dark cold place because it is abandoned so there's no possibility that there's electricity there." She knew it was wrong to take it out on the kids but she can't stop herself. She was not as mature as Izumi._

_ The children bit their lip. Yuka sighed after a few minutes of silence. "I could give you back your Alice if you just hear her out,"_

_ "Let's just get this over with," Kennichi shrugged as if it was nothing but truth be told he was bothered by her words._

_ "Alright then follow me," Yuka walked away from the swing and into the nearby bushes. The kids followed her like little ducklings. There, they saw Mikan lying on her back with hands on the air as she stared at them._

_ "Mikan," Yuka chirped. Mikan jolted up. "Is there something you want to say to them?"_

_ Mikan shook her head. "I just want them to know that I don't blame them and that I am sorry for taking away their Alice. I didn't know I could do that." She smiled sadly._

_ Sui and Koichiru remained silent. They just stared at Mikan with sour faces._

_ "Even if they claim that they're not my friends any more, I still don't regret that they became my friends." Mikan took a step forward towards Sui. The black-haired girl took a step back as she bit her lips. She shuddered upon hearing Mikan's words. The brunette girl held out her fist and opened it. She revealed the bear key chain that was supposed to symbolize their friendship. "Thank you," She said._

_ Sui took the key chain. "We—we heard her out. N—Now give us back our Alice,"_

_ "Mikan, their Alice stones." Yuka held out her hand. Mikan handed her two stones._

_ "Who's Alice stone is this?" Yuka asked as she held out a violet stone._

_ "Sui's," Mikan whispered._

_ "Now for my magic," Yuka knelt in front of Sui. She inserted the stone into the child's body but it reappeared. "Why is your body refusing your Alice?" Yuka asked and when she looked up Sui was crying._

"_Why are you crying?" Mikan asked worriedly. "I don't have any handkerchief in me but…" She wiped away Sui's tear with her palm._

"_I think she's having regrets," Yuka shook her head._

_Sui smacked the violet Alice stone away. "Shut up!" Sui ran away while sobbing. _

"_Sui!" Mikan wanted to follow her friend but Yuka held her hand. When she looked at her mother, Yuka shook her head._

_Kennichi picked up the stone and looked at Mikan. "I'll give this to her later."_

"_Now for you," She turned to Koichiru._

_The boy shook his head and held the Alice stone. "I'm scared that I might reject my Alice too," He whispered then looked at Mikan. "I'm sorry I told you mean things,"_

_Mikan bit her lip. "I told myself I wasn't going to cry," tears began to fall on her cheeks and she tried to wipe them off. She was surprised when she felt someone hugged her. "I'm also sorry," it was Kennichi. He hugged her tighter. Mikan began to cry again._

_Yuka smiled and sighed._

_Koichiru hugged Mikan and Kennichi. "This is for me and for Sui," He sniffled. "You know how high her pride could get." The three kids began to cry._

"_We have to go Mikan, and their recess will be over soon."_

_The boys let go of Mikan._

"_I may not see you again, but I'd rather not have this Alice that made us fight." Koichiru said with seriousness._

"_That's a mature thing to say," Yuka praised._

"_I'll see you soon," Kennichi smiled._

"_Un," Mikan nodded and held her mother._

"_Mikan!" It was Sui, she was running towards them. "I'm sorry!" Before Mikan and Yuka completely vanished, Sui saw Mikan smile and wave goodbye._

_Mikan and Yuka reached the private plane and Izumi was fast asleep. They giggled and Mikan began to cry, Yuka hugged her daughter tightly. "Why are you crying?" Izumi asked as he rubbed his eyes open._

"_Tears of joy," Mikan chocked out the words._

"_She made up with her friends." Yuka explained briefly._

"_So that's where you were," Izumi hugged his family. "I was worried so I slept. You guys were away for far too long."_

"_Reasons," Yuka rolled her eyes._

_Izumi just laughed and then he looked out of the window. "Look Mikan, welcome to Tokyo." Izumi held Mikan in front of the window. Mikan's brown eyes widened as she pressed her face on the glass window. She stared at the beautiful scenery in front of her. There were buildings that looked miniature and some of the white fluffy clouds covered the city._

_Mikan smiled to herself contently as she rested her head on her father's chest._

…

* * *

_**Author's corner (may be edited or deleted after revision):**_

Kennichi, Sui and Koichiru are obviously fictional charaters I created for this fanfiction.

Ojii-san is Mikan's grandfather. I hadn't really caught his name but it was said to be Nonno Sakura and I can't confirm it. It's better to be safe and in case it _is _his given name I will revise (if I have the spare time because I plan on making longer chapters) if I could get some confirmation.


	14. Act 12:

**Act 12:**

* * *

Yuka knew the whereabouts of the Z organization in Kansai. She believed Reo was still in charge of the group there. Yuka teleported herself outside an old abandoned mansion. She looked around. The wind blew coldly, the leafless trees were covered with snow and it seems like no one was outside the barrier. She could sense the barrier's presence. "Talk about amateur," She rolled her eyes. She crept her way beside the gate walls and she looked for a spot where there were no lookouts. Yuka walked around the house with caution. "Achoo," She sniffled. "The cold is getting worse." She hugged herself.

She took another step and saw her way in. There were no guards around. Yuka experienced an adrenalin rush once again. She ducked when she saw two uniformed guards pass by. Her heart started racing as she looked from left to right. She ran towards her next hiding spot which was behind the bush that surrounds the mansion walls. While she crouched behind the bushes, she placed her old-reliable ear plugs. She decided to crawl, so that it would save her time rather than running all over the place while hiding behind things.

The mansion wasn't exactly old and abandoned. It was actually well kept and people were inside. So aside from the Barrier Alice, there was also a person with an Alice of Illusion inside.

She mentally thanked the snow for being white because her white coat would have gotten dirty if not for it. She endured the icy snow seeping into her bones as she clenched her jaws. Finally she reached the main doors but two people were guarding it. From her point of view, she could see them clearly and she thought if they were to turn their heads and look down, they would see her. She took a few crawls backward grabbed a stone big enough to knock people unconscious, stood up and ran at full speed. She jumped onto one of the guard's shoulder, wrapped her legs around his neck and hit his head with a stone really hard. With one swift movement, while the person fell down she grabbed his handgun inside his coat and pointed it to the astonished guard beside them. He also had a gun pointing at her.

"Drop the gun," Yuka commanded.

"You drop the gun," He growled.

Yuka raised a brow when she noticed he was going to call for back up. He held the radio tightly and was about to raise it in front of his mouth. "Oh no you don't," Yuka dived in front of the guy and kicked his feet. He lost his balance and fell into the ground. He dropped his gun as he fell on the snow. Yuka kicked the radio away and mounted him. She covered his mouth with her right hand while her left arm choked him slightly. "I want you to answer me honestly if you don't want to end up like him,"

Despite of the cold, the guy sweated. He couldn't push Yuka away from him no matter what he does. He felt weak because of her arm on his throat.

"I don't see you using your Alice," She smirked. "So it must be useless in this kind of situations," She mocked. "So be an obedient child and tell me what I want to know. Where's Reo?" She let go of his mouth but she readied herself in case he shouts. She was thankful that she doesn't have to use her Alice because she didn't know whether she could be detected by the person with the Barrier Alice or not.

"Do you think I'd tell you that easily?" He retorted.

"Honestly, no," Yuka took out a handkerchief and stuffed it in his mouth. She held his hand and slowly bent his index finger. He shouted in pain but all that could be heard were low moans. His index finger cracked loudly. "There'll be more where that came from," She held his middle finger. "Now tell me where he is located. Don't lie to me because I will come back for you and will surely bring you hell." She took the handkerchief out of his mouth.

"Never," He hissed. He was losing his strength. Yuka put in the cloth inside his mouth once again.

"Seriously, you lot are such amateurs, especially the one with the barrier," She muttered as she broke his middle finger. The guy cried out in pain. "In the old days, we were a lot better than you." She considered breaking the ring finger. "It must be the cold huh?"

She looked at him without any emotion. "Tell me where he is now."

He was shaking after Yuka took the cloth out of his mouth. "M—mas—master b—bedroom…" He stuttered.

"Of course," She rolled her eyes. "So where is it?"

"T—the se—second floor to the r—right, it's—it's the last door on the l—left." He replied begrudgingly and fearfully.

"Good boy," Yuka smiled.

"Damn you," He groaned.

"Good night," She hit his head hard with the gun's base where you insert the magazine.

Yuka didn't bother dragging the bodies where they couldn't be seen since she knew they would wake up any minute and that the house should contain plenty of men. She opened the door slowly and she rolled her eyes when she saw no one. She looked from left to right before running up the stairs.

"Halt!" A guy shouted as soon as he saw Yuka. He just came in from the other room. He took out his radio and informed the others. Yuka shot his hand and the radio buzzed because of the bullet. She ran up the stairs and turned to her right. Two people went out of the room. They were still taking out their gun but Yuka immediately shot their legs. They fell on the ground.

"She's over here!" One shouted and teleported in front of Yuka.

"Wrong move," She stole his Alice and pushed him away. She threw it at him and began to run again.

"Almost there," She was running out of breath. Suddenly someone got hold of her hair. She was yanked back. Another hand took away her gun. "I am not giving up easily," She teleported in front of the room and smiled. "Stop following me, you stalkers!" She opened the door and locked it.

Reo sat up sluggishly and took off the sleeping mask. "What's all that racket?" He yawned. His eyes opened wide. "Yuka-sempai! You should have told me you were coming," He stood up. He was completely topless.

"Put on some clothes," Yuka said with disgust. "it's too cold to be topless."

"I don't feel cold at all," Reo said as if he was astonished. "I am too hot to begin with," He winked. Despite of his words, he put on a robe.

There were furious knockings on the door. "Reo-sama! Reo-sama!"

"Could you do something about them?" Yuka crossed her arms and pointed a gun at Reo. "I'm in a hurry,"

"Hold your horses," Reo said submissively. He walked towards the door and opened it. He thought whether he should let them in to take away Yuka or not.

"I already knocked four down and took one of your men's Alice, if you don't want to suffer the same fate as them then make them go away."

"Alright, geez," He rolled his eyes. "All of you, stop bothering us,"

"But Reo-sama,"

"No buts!" He replied impatiently and closed the door. "Can you stop pointing that gun on me?"

"I can't, sorry," Yuka made Reo sit at the center of the room.

"So why are you even here?" Reo asked. "Should I offer you some wine? Coffee?"

"Where's Mikan?" Yuka rolled her eyes, ignoring his offer.

"How should I know?!" Reo shrugged. He crossed his legs and rested his arms on the arm-chair like he evaluated Yuka from head to toe.

Yuka shot the wall. "Bullshit! Where's Mikan?!" Yuka repeated.

"I said I don't know!" Reo replied with frustration. "If I _do_ know, do you think I'd be here in front of you half naked?!" He gestured towards his body.

Yuka blushed. "You're right." She sulked. "Also if you had her, the security would have been pretty tight. Your barrier here also sucks."

"Hey now," Reo looked irritated. "You don't have to pick on my men," He sighed. "but in the old days, we _did_ had a pretty awesome team,"

She fell on the floor and hugged her knees. "It must be the other party, eh?"

"Maybe, damn, they're fast." Reo stood up but sat back again when Yuka pointed the gun at him again. "Oh, come on," He complained.

"You know me," Yuka smiled sadly and stood up again. "Do you know where they could be?"

"Not really, from what _we_ had been doing recently, _he_ could still be at Tokyo."

"How about the _others_?"

"We're keeping track of them and not to mention destroying them. You know the _boss._"

"You really admire him that much?" Yuka teased.

Reo blushed. "N—no!" He denied. "Anyway, I think your daughter is _there,_"

"I was informed that they changed the administration."

"It doesn't matter. Do you think _he_ would give up easily? Even though there are no recent activities coming from _him_, I know _he's_ planning something bad. I hate it that we can't wipe him out completely."

"You're right," Yuka bit her lip. "Thanks," Then she disappeared.

…

It began to snow once again. Natsume saw Yuka approach the house. She hugged herself because of the cold. He opened the door and melted the snow on her path. She smiled and gave him her thanks. "I'm not as strong as I used to be," She smiled. "I get tired easily after using my Alice."

Natsume knew she was lying. Her wrists were bruised when she took off the coat and she had some blood on herself. "I'll take a bath first then we'll go back to Tokyo."

Natsume just nodded. "Do you know where she is?"

"I have a clue on where she is," Yuka's face darkened. She clenched her fists and walked ahead.

Natsume grew impatient. He couldn't think straight especially when Yuka talked like she expected him to decipher everything or that he already knew what she was talking about. He decided to roam the house to pass the time. He walked wherever his feet would take him. He opened a few doors and when he saw a room with mandarin orange wallpaper, he knew exactly that it was Mikan's room. He hesitated at first but then he decided he'd enter her room. He saw a few pictures on the wall like Mikan's solo pictures and Mikan's picture with her parents and her grandfather. She even had a picture with Yuka hugging Izumi while he kissed her on the cheeks.

Natsume walked towards the study table. There were some thin books and beside it was a picture. He studied it. He saw four smiling children two girls in between the two boys. A black-haired girl hugged Mikan and beside that black-haired girl, was a blond boy who crossed his arms. Aside from the girl, a boy held Mikan's shoulder with his left hand. Natsume raised a brow. He studied the boy. He had auburn hair and dark-brown eyes. He seemed too close to Mikan. Natsume clicked his tongue and felt hot all over his body. "What am I getting all worked out for?" He decided to go out.

"Please tell her that I'd be back later." Natsume told Ojii-san before leaving.

"It's okay since Yuka and I will talk, but don't be out for too long." The old man smiled and waved good bye.

Natsume nodded and left the house. When he closed the gates shut, he saw a familiar face turn to the corner. He unconsciously followed the person and was taken aback when he saw the boy stop in front of the street of the Sakura residence. Natsume took a step back so that the boy wouldn't notice him. He balled his hands into a tight fist when he realized the reason why the boy seemed familiar. He was the one in the picture holding Mikan's shoulder. He was still the same except for some slight changes like his hair had slightly grown and he seemed more mature than childish.

The boy stared at the Sakura house like he wanted to go inside. He didn't even notice the raven-haired boy staring at him intently. Natsume looked at where the boy was watching and he even felt hotter when he saw the window to Mikan's room. Without thinking he went up to the boy and punched him on the face. The boy fell on his back.

"Damn it! What was that for?!" The auburn haired boy demanded.

"What business do you have here?" Natsume mercilessly stepped on the boy's chest.

"Why do you care?!" The boy's face flushed. He breathed heavily.

"Don't worry, I don't really care," He lit up a fire on his palm as a sign of warning. He didn't care whether the auburn-haired boy knew about Alices on not. He just wanted to cool down.

"I'm Kennichi! Geez! I'm… Mi—the girl living—who lived there—I'm her acquaintance." He brushed his hair back and then tried to lift Natsume's foot but he couldn't. "So you're an Alice huh?"

Natsume shrugged.

"You're like her, so you guys must be close." Kennichi smiled sadly.

"It's none of your business." Natsume took his foot off of the poor kid. The fire he created disappeared.

"Take care of her," Kennnichi said as he stood up.

"Why were you here?" Natsume demanded.

"Let's just say, I still felt guilty after all these years and I really liked her but I don't deserve her. I don't even deserve to call her name."

"You got that right," Natsume muttered.

Kennichi ignored Natsume's sarcasm. "You know I planned on going after her… I heard she was at Tokyo. If I got accepted at the Gakuen Alice since I was an Alice, that's when I can chase after her."

Natsume glared at the boy. "You shouldn't." His ember eyes were threatening, it seemed like the boy would suddenly burst into flames if he responded wrongly.

"More like I couldn't." Kennichi stared at the sky. "My Alice disappeared."

Natsume couldn't care less. In fact the conversation began to bore him. The hotness he felt disappeared. "Whatever," He turned around and walked away.

"Tell her I'm sorry," The boy called out.

Natsume ignored him. "I am not anyone's messenger." He entered the house again and decided to stay put. He got the steam off of his system and punching the boy made him feel better. He opened the door and saw Yuka and Ojii-san talking.

"I'll ask for Shiki's help,"

"You came home early," Ojii-san looked amused. "A while ago, you seemed ticked."

"I felt better," Natsume shrugged.

"That's good," Yuka walked towards Natsume. "We're taking you home."

"I am not going home," Natsume took a step backwards.

"I don't know if I could keep you safe. I don't know _his_ limits." Yuka said seriously. "If _he_ was replaced, then I am certain that the person who replaced _him_ is much stronger."

"I can keep myself safe," Natsume said with determination. "And I don't give a damn on who ever this _him_ you're referring to."

Yuka sighed. "Kids these days are ignorant and stubborn." She looked at him like how a snake would look at his prey. "Don't say another word about this, whether it's Ruka or anyone close to you. It's for Mikan's safety and for her well-being."

Natsume nodded.

"Good," Yuka held Natsume's arm and looked at Ojii-san. "We're off now,"

"Take care," Then Yuka and Natsume disappeared.

They appeared in front of Gakuen Alice. Natsume looked at Yuka. "Why here?"

"You'll see." Yuka didn't let go of Natsume. She once again teleported them to the Middle School Principal's office. She let go of Natsume and held onto the nearby chair. "I need a drink," She muttered. Instantly, someone handed her water.

"I knew you'd be here any minute." It was Shiki, the current Middle school president.

"Stalker," Yuka accused.

"Everyone's a stalker for you."

"Nonsense," Yuka laughed. "Do you know where Mikan is kept?"

Shiki shook his head. "I have no clue on where she is. I am sorry."

"Can someone fill me in?" Natsume asked impatiently. He crossed his arms and irritably tapped the floor with his foot.

"Who is this?" Shiki looked at Natsume, ignoring his the boy's words.

"Mikan's friend," Yuka replied.

"You do know that this is delaying us," Natsume walked towards the window. His eyes narrowed and then widened.

"I am coming up with plans as we go along the way," Yuka replied with irritation.

"She's here," Natsume pressed his palms on the window.

"I know she's here, that is why I took us here," Yuka retorted.

"No—" Natsume motioned Yuka to look out the window. "Look," He pointed towards the walking brunette. She seemed like she had things on her mind and she looked uneasy.

"Mikan!" Yuka disappeared and was at her daughter's side in an instant.

"That was fast," Shiki commented as he made his way towards the window.

"Why would she be here?" Natsume asked Shiki.

"Obviously, you didn't know that aside from Z, the former Elementary School Principal wanted Yuka to do his dirty work and after the incident that revealed Mikan's Alice stealing he wanted Mikan as well."

"You said former."

"Yes," Shiki paused for a while. "did you know that no one had seen the current Elementary School Principal yet? Well, except for Mikan. All we know was that he had the same name as Kuonji. No thought was given much because he didn't continue the former ESP's _dirty deeds_. There were no issues and the like. The administration changed much after _that_ incident… at least in a passive way, I think."

"How about her dad?" He referred to Mikan's faher, Izumi.

"He doesn't really go to the principal's office. He just takes the tour for his business transactions." Shiki answered.

"What incident are you talking about previously?"

Shiki smiled. "That's not my story to tell."

"I won't seem to understand adults like you," Natsume moved away from the window and went towards the door. "but I will find out everything that has anything to do with Polka." He looked at Shiki for the last time and slammed the door shut.

…

It was almost sundown. It still snowed and the snow piled up once again. The breeze blew coldly but Yuka didn't mind. She was relieved to see her daughter. "Mikan!" Yuka wrapped her arms around her daughter and began to cry.

"Mom!" Mikan was shocked to see her mother at the Academy and also that Yuka was crying.

"Did they hurt you?" Yuka held Mikan in front of her and scanned her.

"No," Mikan assured.

"Why on earth do they have to kidnap you?!" Yuka sobbed.

"It does seem like that," Mikan scratched her cheek. "but they really didn't do anything to harm me. Besides I could take them on anytime," She replied proudly.

"That is not something to be proud of Mikan," Yuka replied sternly.

"Okay," Mikan shook her head up and down. A boy walking outside the school building caught her eye. His raven hair flowed with the gust of wind, his ember eyes meant business and he was fast approaching. "What is he doing here?" She looked at her mother. She decided not to cower behind her mother despite of the fact that she felt nervous.

"He wanted to be your knight in shining armor." Yuka giggled.

"I don't." Natsume reached them in time to hear Yuka's incredible explanation. She gave him a don't-you-dare-tell-her-what-you-know as Yuka hugged Mikan again.

"Yeah, that's a bit absurd," Mikan held her mother's hand and waved dismissively.

"She owes me," Natsume told Yuka.

"How is that?" Yuka raised a brow.

"She bothered me, so she had to pay for it." Natsume made a staring contest with Yuka.

"It's hard to believe you're Kaoru's son," Yuka thought again. "maybe not."

"It's hard to believe you're not diagnosed with bipolar illness," Natsume retorted. "A moment you were—"

"Natsume!" Mikan's eyes widened.

"It's so unusual that you're not bothered like you were earlier."

"Because what matters most is that she's here," Yuka glared at Natsume.

"The culprits weren't caught and you're okay with that." Natsume pointed out.

"I am not okay with that," Yuka defended.

"You look like you were," Natsume insisted.

"Please, stop the bickering and let's just go. Maybe if I explain the situation to you guys, you'd all understand?" Mikan felt flustered.

"Fine," Natsume and Yuka chorused.

"Natsume-kun's going to treat us," Yuka pouted.

"Oh sure, because after your daughter got abducted, I brought some money first and then phoned my servant to take me to your house to inform you about her situation,"

"You're one cocky little kid," Yuka pinched Natsume's cheeks really hard. "You're so rude," Natsume shove Yuka gently. "Come on, we're going home," She held Mikan and Natsume on the arms. In an instant, they appeared in front of the Yukihira Mansion.

"Having teleportation Alice is really convenient," Natsume commented.

"Yeah," Yuka replied. After entering the Yukihira mansion, they proceeded to the living room. Yuka started the conversation "So what happened?"

"The Elementary School Principal asked my hand in marriage." Mikan blushed. "He was sorry that he had to _invite_ me that way. I mean in a way that it seemed like he kidnapped me—"

"He what?!" Yuka's eyes widened. "He's old enough to be your grandfather and he asked you to marry him?!"

"Excuse me, tea Yuka-sama?" A servant poured the three some tea.

"Thank you," Yuka said abruptly. "tell us more,"

"He told me he would like to marry me as soon as possible. He doesn't want anyone marrying me first." Mikan blushed once again. "Mom, he's not that old. He's just a kid, like me."

"He's not old, wrinkly and old?" Yuka took a sip of the tea. She tried to calm her nerves.

"No mom," Mikan giggled.

Everyone was silent. "Oh," Yuka said finally but she can't help herself but still be suspicious. "I'm going to rest now, tell me the details next time." Yuka stood up. "Excuse me," She walked away.

"She's just worried." Natsume took a sip of the tea.

"Yeah," Mikan played with her hair.

"So what happened next?" Natsume asked.

"Well," Mikan took a deep breath. "I turned him down. I told him I'm too young to think about those things,"

"Said the girl who agreed to have an arranged marriage," Natsume commented.

"It was for mom," Mikan replied defensively.

"So what did he do?" Natsume asked impatiently.

"N—nothing," Mikan looked away. "Anyway, thank you for sticking with my mom. She could be very unreasonable sometimes," Mikan smiled apologetically.

"Yeah, she is." Natsume shrugged.

Mikan felt awkward. "Oh, do you want to go see my greenhouse?" Mikan stood up.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." Natsume followed her.

Mikan walked out the door and walked back. "It's too cold, I'll get something to warm me up," She giggled. Natsume held her close and lit a fire.

"Lead the way." He unbuttoned his jacket. They shared his jacket and Mikan told herself not to get too self-conscious but she couldn't because of the fact that one: Natsume still wore the jacket thus making them very _very _close, two: She could almost feel his body warmth if not for the remaining cloth and three: Natsume's arm was around her shoulders. Mikan blushed as they walked towards the greenhouse. She felt her heart racing and her cheeks felt hot.

"Does he know?" Natsume asked out of the blue.

"Who knows what?" Mikan looked at Natsume then looked at the ground again when she realized their faces were inches apart.

"Does the principal know you're Sakura?" Natsume asked again.

"I am so not Sakura," Mikan laughed nervously.

"There's no use hiding it, I know because I went to your Ojii-san's place with your mother," Natsume opened the greenhouse door for Mikan when they arrived. After that, Mikan broke free from Natsume.

"Seriously? That doesn't connect at all." Mikan was still defensive.

"The mailbox says Sakura," Natsume rolled his eyes.

Mikan held her breath. She doesn't know what to do next. "Alright, but please don't tell anybody." She pleaded. "I mean, I don't want people—I mean…" Mikan was out of words.

"Does he know?" Natsume asked again.

"No," Mikan replied.

Natsume ruffled Mikan's untied hair and then began to look at the plants. There were orchids, roses and other flowers. They surround the place like mushrooms. The place sends out a nice spring-like vibe. There were even butterflies roaming around.

"So you knew because of that?" Mikan asked curiously.

Natsume didn't answer. "Why did you turn him down?" He asked.

"I told you—"

"Do you like someone else?" Natsume looked at her with an aura of seriousness.

"I don't," Mikan's face turned fifty shades of red.

"Oh really?" He stared at her in disbelief. He remembered the auburn-haired boy. He turned away and ignored Mikan.

"Really," Mikan insisted. Natsume still ignored her. "Natsume," Still no response. "Natsumeeee," She shook his shoulders. "You idiot," She pouted.

"You know I met an auburn-haired guy from where you lived."

She thought for a second. She placed her index finger on her chin. "Kennichi?" Mikan looked puzzled. "What about him?"

"Nothing," He shrugged. Natsume inspected Mikan. She doesn't look like she understood completely. "He said he's sorry."

"He did huh?" Mikan smiled.

"You do like him," Natsume accused.

"N—no," Mikan laughed. "He's just someone I know from way back." She explained. "Too bad he's not here, I wonder what happened. He said he'll see me soon."

"He lost his Alice," Nastume replied. He walked away and looked at the plants once again. It's not like he cared but he doesn't like to stand still and talk about a girl's love interest, especially Mikan's love interest.

"That's too bad," Mikan frowned. "but I can't do anything about that." She sighed. Natsume continued to pave the stony path. Mikan followed from behind and began humming. "Natsume, do you want to call Ruka-pyon and Hotaru over for dinner?" Natsume didn't reply. When he saw the garden set, he sat down. "Answer me Natsumee," She said beside his ear as she stood beside him.

"Stop it," Natsume covered his ear.

"Then answer me,"

"Do what you want," Natsume crossed his arms.

"You're no fun," Mikan pouted. "What's with you?"

"Nothing," Natsume didn't look at Mikan's eyes.

"Yeah right," Mikan stuck her tongue out.

Natsume looked at her for a moment. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you,"

Mikan was taken aback. "That's new," She whistled. "It's alright," She tried to laugh to bring back the happy atmosphere.

"I shouldn't have let you out of my sight." He suddenly hugged her. Mikan felt uneasy because she just stood there and Natsume felt heavy because he was sitting.

"It—it was my fault for going out on—on such a day," She didn't know whether to hug him back or not.

"You know what happens next don't you?" He asked as he buried his face on her silky brown hair.

"What?" Mikan finally decided to hold Natsume's back.

"I won't take my eyes off of you,"

"What?!" Mikan broke free from Natsume.

"You heard me," He smirked.

"Did mom tell you to do so?" Mikan asked in disbelief. "You really shouldn't." Mikan took a step back.

"Not really," Natsume stood up.

"How did things come to this?" Mikan's face flushed.

"I know how brute Sakura could be," Natsume said meaningfully. "I always see you with bruises."

"Nonsense," Mikan waved her hand dismissively. She began backing up whenever Natsume took a few steps forward.

"I know you occasionally get into fights," Natsume smirked when Mikan ran out of space to move backwards.

"Stalker," Mikan placed her hands on her hips.

"You _do_ have a reputation at school." Natsume continued.

"That has nothing to do with what happened today," Mikan threw her arms in the air out of frustration.

"It does," He closed the gap between them and held her hair to his lips. "I will protect you, not matter what." He gazed directly in her eyes.

Mikan blushed really hard. She felt her heart on her head, her stomach twisted into a knot and she felt nervous. His look made her want to melt. She turned away and hoped he wouldn't hear her heart beat. "I don't need protecting," She whispered. When she looked back at Natsume, who was closer than ever, her face flushed once again and she pushed him away. "Urgh! You're being weird again!" She shouted and ran away. After putting enough distance between them, she stopped and turned back. "I'm calling Hotaru and Ruka-pyon over," After that she ran out the greenhouse.

…

As soon as Yuka excused herself, she locked herself in her room. She immediately dialed a few numbers and waited for the other person to pick up. There were only two special phones and Yuka has the other one. It looked like a normal phone but it was designed by a person with Alice of Invention like Hotaru so there was no way that the phone could be bugged or traced.

"Yes, the new Elementary School Principal is actually young. Mikan described her as a kid like her. Yes… His name is still Kuonji. He didn't do anything to her except for the fact that he proposed to her… No… No… She refused him… Nothing happened so far… I will… Un… I know… Stop reminding me that the former ESP told me to marry him too… I understand…" Yuka hanged up the phone.

She plopped on her bed and closed her eyes. "I'm exhausted…"

…

"Imai-san," Ruka knocked on Hotaru's bedroom door. After taking a bath, Ruka accepted the clothes that Mrs. Imai lent him although it was a bit big for him. The clothes belonged to Subaru when he was still a boy. Ruka was told to come to the veranda for some snacks. Mrs. Imai also asked Ruka to call Hotaru to join them.

He dried his hair with the towel he was holding. He waited for Hotaru's response for about a minute or so. He knocked again.

"It's Hotaru-sama," He could barely hear what she said.

"Imai-san—" Ruka started but Hotaru cut him off.

"I am not opening the door until you call me Hotaru-sama." She said once again and this time her voice was louder and more demanding than before.

He sighed. "Your mother told me to call you for some tea and snacks." Ruka brushed his wet hair back. He hung the towel over his shoulders and knocked again.

"My mother is called Imai-san, and I am Hotaru-sama." Hotaru said stubbornly.

Ruka gulped as he choked out the words."Ho—Hotaru-sa—sama…" Ruka felt his cheeks grew hot. "Y—your mother is calling you for a snack." He could hear some movements coming from the other side of the door.

"That's better, how hard could that be?" Hotaru smirked after opening the door. She walked ahead of Ruka with a devious aura.

The poor boy followed Hotaru to the closed veranda and joined Mrs. Imai for a cup of tea. The veranda was enclosed with a thick bullet-proof glass which could be opened using a remote control. It served as a case whenever it rains or snows. Hotaru was the one who constructed the veranda with her inventions such as her huge mechanical pig.

Mrs. Imai, Hotaru and Ruka ate in silence after they arrived at the veranda. A few minutes later, Mrs. Imai looked at her watch. "Oh my, it's getting late." Mrs. Imai chuckled. "You kids stay as long as you like but don't wear yourselves out," She stood up and walked back inside the house.

"I'm still hungry," Hotaru looked at Ruka.

"What am I supposed to do?" He raised a brow and looked at Hotaru with a weirded out expression.

"Go get me some crabsticks."

"You have servants here you know." Ruka turned away. "And you could just eat the biscuits; they go well with the passion fruit tea…" His voice trailed off. He still looked away. When he didn't hear Hotaru's reply, his head slowly turned back to face her. She was staring at him with a blank expression.

"I want those crabsticks now."

Ruka gulped once again. He stood up and walked towards the kitchen. If Mrs. Imai didn't offer him to eat some dinner earlier, he would have gotten lost. He memorized where the kitchen was located. Ruka poked his head on the door and looked for the chef. No one was inside the kitchen. Ruka opened the fridge and looked for the crabsticks at the freezer. He heated them at the microwave.

"Why am I allowing her to boss me around?" Ruka sweat dropped. He leaned on the counter and waited for the crabs to be heated.

"You're taking too long," Hotaru complained.

"What?" Ruka asked in disbelief. "I just got here and I just heated your food."

"You're too slow," Hotaru crossed her arms. "Apologize to me,"

"Imai-san—"

"That's Hotaru-sama for you," Hotaru intercepted Ruka. She watched him intently as she waited for him to call her Hotaru-sama again.

"I—I am not calling you that again," Ruka frowned.

"Fine, then hurry up." Hotaru left the room.

"Ruka sighed. "What is up with that girl?" He shook his head. As soon as he heard the microwave's _ding_, he put on some cooking gloves and took the crabsticks out. He returned back to the veranda and saw Hotaru holding her phone. She seemed worried and agitated.

"What's wrong with you?" Ruka placed down the crabsticks at the table in front of Hotaru.

"Mikan's not picking up," She grunted.

"She must be asleep." As Ruka sat down, his cellphone rang. "Hello?" He walked away from Hotaru and went inside the house. "Why did you call Yuka-san?"

"Mikan's not yet home," Yuka's voice was filled with worry. "By any chance, is she still with you? She told me she wanted to tell you something,"

Ruka blushed. "Well, we parted a while ago and I am here at Imai-san's house because of the snowstorm."

"So is Mikan there?"

"I'm afraid not," Ruka shook his head as if Yuka could see him.

"What did she tell you?" Yuka asked out of curiosity.

"She, uh, she called off the engagement…" He felt shy about telling Yuka the truth.

"She did huh," Yuka chuckled. "I'm sorry Ruka-kun," She apologized.

"It's nothing, I saw it coming." Somehow Ruka felt lighter.

"Thank you for taking care of her," After that Yuka bid farewell.

Ruka hung up the phone and went out to the veranda. He saw Hotaru talking to someone on the phone. After that Hotaru stood up. "She's not yet home," Ruka assumed that Hotaru talked to Yuka. She seemed restless. "I'm going to look for her," She walked pass Ruka.

"In this snow storm?!" Ruka asked in disbelief. He caught her wrist and held her tightly.

"She _is_ precious to me," Hotaru glared at Ruka. "you should also be worried." She accused him.

"I am!" He scowled. "But we don't know where she could be, we should just stay put. Even with your brilliant inventions, you can't face this snow storm."

Hotaru bit her lip. She doesn't want to admit her defeat. She felt surprised when Ruka pulled her and then hugged her. Her eyes widened. Her instinct told her to push him away but when he held her back, she felt like crying. "That idiot…" She whispered.

"Mhmm," Ruka relaxed when he confirmed that Hotaru won't be hitting him.

"I will beat her to death tomorrow when I see her." She gently pushed Ruka and walked away. Hotaru returned to her room and went to bed. She tossed and turned but she couldn't get Mikan out of her mind. She finally sat down. She decided to wear her thickest clothes and go out for a moment. She opened the door and was astonished once again by Ruka. He sat at the floor opposite of her bedroom door. When he heard the door open he looked up.

"So I was right," Ruka smiled.

"No you were not," She looked away.

"I told you to stay put."

"You're not the boss of me." She felt her ears burn.

"Yuka-san called. She told me that her daughter was at Natsume's house."

"Why didn't you tell me? Why is she there?"

"Same reason as to why I am here,"

Hotaru sighed in relief and went back to her room. "You don't need to guard me anymore. I won't be going anywhere." She turned her back. "Thank you," She closed the door.

…

The faint light found its way to Hotaru's room. She blinked a few times and yawned. She looked at the alarm clock. It was quarter to eight o'clock. She jumped out of bed and showered hurriedly. "Stupid Mikan," She muttered.

"It's rare to see you oversleep." Mrs. Imai smiled as soon as her daughter entered the dining room. Hotaru ignored her mother and sat in front of Ruka quietly. He looked at her and smiled. "No classes today."

"I see," Hotaru mumbled.

"Have you called Mikan yet?" Ruka asked.

"She still wouldn't answer," Hotaru growled. "If Natsume did something to her, I will kill him."

"Hotaru," Mrs. Imai looked at her daughter in shock. "You can't talk about murder in front of the dining table."

"I'm sorry," Hotaru said bluntly and began to eat.

"Natsume wouldn't do such a thing," Ruka defended.

"I don't trust him," Hotaru said straightforwardly.

"I'm telling you, he's nothing like that." Ruka insisted. His eyebrows met.

"Whatever," Hotaru shrugged. "If I don't hear from Mikan any time soon, I will definitely send out a nuclear bomb on that bastard's house after I got Mikan away from him."

"Your words Hotaru," Mrs. Imai said with a warning tone.

"Sorry," Hotaru glowered at Ruka.

…

Hotaru busied herself at her lab. Ruka was with her all the time. He just sat there looking at the inventions she was making. Hotaru kept reminding Ruka of what she will do when Natsume did Mikan harm.

"I will shoot his head with this." She held out a ray gun.

"It's a pity you can't," Ruka rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later Hotaru held out a giant claw. "I will pluck his eyes out from their sockets if he doesn't return Mikan to me."

"I know," Ruka shrugged.

Moments later Hotaru gawked at Ruka. He gave her a look that says what's-with-you?-you-weird-girl. She sighed and sat on the floor. "I'm tired."

"So?" Ruka crossed his arms. He had a vague idea of what she might possibly want.

"Carry me to the living room." She held up her arms.

Ruka refused. "Not this time Imai," He shook his head.

"I wonder what people will think if they saw this…" She took out something from her pocket and then showed it to him. Ruka's eyes widened with disbelief. In front of him was a picture of himself hugging the huge Piyo with googly eyes.

"Hey!" He was about to grab it when Hotaru withdrew her hand.

"Carry me now." She ordered.

"Give me the picture first," Ruka tried to bargain.

Hotaru smirked. "Alright," Her eyes glinted.

As soon as Ruka received the glossy photo, he tore it apart. He looked at Hotaru with loathing eyes. He unwillingly carried Hotaru bridal-style towards the living room. She smiled when he gently placed her on the couch. "Go get me some popcorn." She took out another picture from her pocket.

"Just how many copies do you have?!" Ruka demanded.

"Who knows?" Hotaru fanned herself with her right hand. "I'm getting impatient here,"

"Alright, I get it," Ruka grumbled.

Hotaru sighed, grabbed the remote control and watched a movie. Ruka positioned himself beside Hotaru when he arrived to give her the popcorn. Hotaru felt cold so she told Ruka to get some blankets. Once again, Ruka begrudgingly followed Hotaru's orders. At the middle of the movie, Hotaru fell asleep and her head fell on Ruka's shoulder. He didn't wake her up but instead he fixed the blanket on Hotaru's shoulder so she won't get cold.

…

The moon rose up to the sky and snow still descended to the ground. Hotaru woke up and the first thing she saw was the screen saver of the flat screen television. She felt something on her head. It was Ruka's head resting on her head. It seemed like he also fell asleep. The black-haired girl stayed silent for a few minutes and then poked Ruka's cheek. "Wake up or I'll punch you on the face with no mercy," She took out her horse-hoof glove from who-knows-where. Ruka blinked a couple of times and then jerked away from Hotaru. He stared at her with caution as he eyed the horse-hoof glove.

"Phone call for you, Hotaru-sama," One of the house keepers entered the room.

Hotaru received the phone and nodded at the house keeper. "Hello, this is Hotaru,"

"It's me Mikan,"

"Oh," Hotaru hung up. A few seconds later, the phone rang again.

"I'm sorry!" Mikan wailed. "I promise to call you whenever I get stranded at a person's house!"

"Darn right you should," Hotaru sounded pissed off.

"Come over," Mikan said without beating the bush. "Let's have dinner together. You could even stay the night,"

"No," Hotaru replied without hesitation. She was making Mikan pay for making her worry so much.

"But—" Mikan's voice was about to cry.

"No," Hotaru said firmly. She already decided and she was not about to change her mind.

"Natsume—"

"What about him?"

"Natsume is here and—"

"We'll go," Hotaru stood up and looked back at Ruka. "Get ready and we're going to Mikan's house."

"Now?" Ruka rubbed his eyes.

"That's a stupid question," She pointed out.

"And that's a Stupid answer," He retorted. "And how are we going to get there?"

"Asking that sort of question," Hotaru clicked her tongue. "I've built a lot of things and they include transportation." She smirked. "Be ready for about ten minutes or else I'm leaving you here." She commanded and left.

…

Hotaru wasn't bluffing when she said she built many things and they included transportation machines. She built a hovercraft with rabbit ears for its blades. It was small and convenient for two people. It's color was light pink and it even had a bunny tail at the back.

"Hop in," Hotaru handed Ruka his safety helmet.

"Isn't this a bit childish for your taste?" Ruka blushed when he rode the hovercraft.

"I made this when I was still an eight-year-old girl," She shrugged like it was normal for little girls to build such machinery. Ruka sweat dropped and stayed silent. The Third floor ceiling opened when Hotaru pressed a button. Snow infiltrated the room. After the hovercraft left the parameters of the house the roof closed once again.

…

Mikan stared at the ceiling after the call. She lay on the couch at the living room with the phone still on her hand. Natsume still hadn't come back from the greenhouse. She felt uneasy once again. She remembered how the Elementary School Principal talked to her. She could never forget his devious smile, his mysterious eyes and his threatening words. Mikan closed her eyes and inhaled and exhaled deeply. She didn't know what to do but she couldn't tell anyone because of Kuonji's threat. Her head ached from all the thinking. Soon, Mikan felt light and dizzy at the same time. After a few seconds she was consumed by the darkness and fell asleep.

…

* * *

**_Author's corner (May be deleted or edited after revision)__:_  
**

For **sweet little: **I'm sorry I failed to mention that they both have their own drivers. When you pointed that out, I imagined them really driving and I thought it was sort of off but cute but yeah twelve-year-olds can't drive. I hope it didn't cause so much misunderstanding.


	15. Act 13:

**Act 13:**

* * *

_Mikan slowly opened her eyes. The peach colored ceiling greeted her. She blinked a couple more times rapidly. 'What happened?' She shifted her body to the right and she suddenly fell off of the soft sofa cushion as soon as she realized she was in Principal Kuonji's room. He sat on his high swivel chair while writing something on a piece of paper on his desk. He smiled as soon as he saw Mikan on the floor._

_ "I see that you're already awake."_

_ Mikan didn't know how to answer. She sat up straight and nodded._

_ "Please do take a seat." He offered the maple chair in front of his desk. Mikan accepted his offer with hesitation; she brushed her hair with her hand. She looked at him with a puzzled expression, but deep inside she was terrified. She couldn't quite explain the feeling, but despite of being an expert in self-defense, she felt weak._

_ "You don't have to be so terrified." He said without looking at her. He continued writing._

_ Mikan smiled nervously and she tried not to show her feelings. Everything was a blur to her. Her head started to hurt. That's when she remembered. "Why did you kidnap me?" She asked, her voice was filled with accusation. Her heart started racing and she wanted to cry._

_ "I'm sorry," He looked at her with a straight face. "It's the only way that I could think of for you to come here."_

_ "That's wrong!" Mikan argued._

_ "I know," Kuonji stood up, went in front of Mikan and knelt down on one knee. Mikan was taken aback. She tried to distance herself from the elementary school principal. "Will you marry me?" He took out something from his pocket and opened the small velvet box. It revealed a 24 karat ring with a 41 karat diamond at the center. Mikan's eyes widened._

_ "A beautiful ring suits a precious woman like you…" He smiled mischievously._

_ "Girl…" Mikan whispered._

_ "Excuse me?" Kuonji raised a brow._

_ "I—I'm still a girl." Mikan's forehead creased. "I do not intend to marry at this young age."_

_ "I see that is why you broke up with that Animal Pheromone boy."_

_ "I didn't…" Mikan's feelings stirred up. "It's an honor—thank you for asking me to be your bride, but I can't."_

_ "I don't want anyone marrying you that is why I am offering you this." He said impatiently._

_ "That decision is not yours to make," Mikan's forehead creased._

_ "Actually, my dear," Kuonji stood up and smirked. "If you refuse my offer I will make sure everyone that you love will suffer." He went back to his high swivel chair. "You have one week to accept my offer and if not, prepare for the consequences. Don't you dare tell anyone about this."_

_ Mikan bit her lip. She wanted to cry. "You can't do that!" She protested._

_ "I can. You may leave now,"_

_ "But—"_

_ "Leave!" Kuonji raised his voice and pointed to the door. Mikan's body trembled, but she tried to leave the room with composure because she didn't want to show him her weakness._

…

Mikan slowly opened her eyes and once again, the ceiling greeted her. Her heart started to race, fearing she was back inside the principal's office. "They should be here any minute soon," She heard Natsume's voice. It wasn't the most calming sound at the moment, but Mikan began to relax.

"How long have I slept?" Mikan sat up straight. Natsume was at the nearby one-person sofa, reading another book.

"Maybe fifteen minutes or so," He shrugged.

Mikan shivered as she recalled her dream—which was also the same as the incident that day. She couldn't help, but feeling scared whenever she remembered Kuonji's face and words. She couldn't help but think negatively about what would happen to her mother, Hotaru and the others whom are dear to her.

"What's with you?" Natsume asked. He raised a brow and stopped reading. He waited for an answer, but Mikan couldn't give him one. She pretended to examine her feet. Mikan flinched when Natsume cornered her on the sofa. His strong arms prevented her escape, their faces were inches away and Mikan could feel his breath on her lips.

"N-nothing's with me, you pervert!" She tried pushing him away, but it was futile.

"I see," Natsume looked grim after hearing her. He felt disappointed because after all that he had been through, with all the worrying which he would ever admit ever again, and knowing all about her and her past, she still didn't trust him.

"I'm serious," Mikan laughed nervously. "Nothing's wrong. I just had a bad dream," Her voice trailed off.

Natsume was about to ask Mikan about her nightmare, but due to his reflexes, he moved sharply to his left, thus evading the flying book, which eventually hit Mikan's face. The book fell on the sofa, and then on the floor. Mikan teared up as she rubbed her face.

"What are you doing to her?" Hotaru technically growled. She stormed towards the persons on the sofa and broke them apart. Her eyes shone as she instantly took out her deer-hoof-glove and started to try to hit Natsume, but due to his reflexes, she failed to hit him even once and eventually, he it the wall near the towering bookshelf. Natsume shrugged when Hotaru couldn't pull her fist away from the wall.

"He did nothing, Hotaru," Mikan tried to calm her friend by holding Hotaru's shoulder.

"I see, so whenever I see you pinned against the couch and your face, inches away from a boy's face, that's just _nothing_?" Hotaru asked rhetorically.

"You did hit my face," Mikan tried to turn the tables, but it was useless because Hotaru grimaced at her. "I'm sorry!" She hugged Hotaru.

"They're at it again," Yuka giggled as soon as she entered the room. She's always like that whenever Hotaru-chan's around,"

"Yes, less composed and less gracious," Natsume said with a poker face. Ruka chuckled in reply.

"Nonsense," Yuka snapped. "Don't they look cute?"

"No," Natsume replied coolly and without hesitation as he pocketed his hands. Yuka growled in Natsume's remark.

Mikan's mother sighed and mentally told herself that Natsume's just a child and she needs to have a lot more patience with comes to Kaoru's son. "Well, dinner's ready. Everyone should gather in the dining hall." She said sweetly, then left as abruptly as when she came in.

Everyone was about to leave the room when Hotaru suddenly called Mikan. "I forgot one thing," She pulled Mikan and motioned for the boys to go ahead. They shrugged and left. After Hotaru and Mikan were left alone in the living room, the short haired girl sent her friend flying using her baka gun. "That's for making me worry," She snorted, then left the room. "Be thankful I didn't kill you like I promised myself."

Mikan fell on the floor with cloudy eyes. She rubbed her sore face. "That's so cruel," She whined and followed everyone in the dining hall.

Everyone ate quietly, except for Yuka's time to time questions about the Academy. She would usually leave out Mikan's identity as Mikan Sakura alone, although Ruka was the only person who didn't know of Mikan's double identity.

"It must be fun to be in school," Mikan smiled at Ruka.

"It is, you also should attend Alice Academy." He suggested.

"Yes, you should attend the Academy," Natsume gave her a knowing and teasing smile. "Every day would be fun if Mikan Yukihira attends the Academy,"

Mikan couldn't kick Natsume underneath the table since the table was wide. Mikan sat in front of Natsume while Hotaru sat in front of Ruka, Yuka on the other hand was at the end of the table.

"I'll try," She bit her lip. "Anyway, I already graduated because, as you might have known, I was home schooled."

"I see," Ruka nodded. After that, no one talked.

Yuka invited the boys to sleep over the house, but of course in a different room from the girls. She warned Natsume and Ruka that she would gladly torture them if they take a peek on Mikan and Hotaru. As usual, Natsume shrugged and said a snide comment that ticked Mikan and Yuka off. "I don't peek on girls whose breasts haven't grown." Being a responsible adult, Yuka smacked Natsume on the head and made the servants lead the children to their respective rooms.

…

Mikan invited Hotaru on the rooftop where she would usually stay until she got sleepy. They brought their own blankets and a cup of cocoa. Everything was silent except for the night animals and the cold breeze blowing gently. Luckily, it wasn't snowing. "Ne, Hotaru," Mikan broke the silence between them.

"Hmm," Hotaru took a sip of her warm cocoa in order to feel warm. She looked at the cloudy skies and didn't bother to look at Mikan.

Mikan hesitated for a while, but then she thought of making the question subtle. She couldn't tell Hotaru about Kuonji's threat, because for the record, she was convinced that he'd actually hurt everyone she loved. "Would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others?"

"No." Hotaru replied flatly, without a second thought.

Mikan freaked out. "But what if it was for me? Or for your mother? Or… or…" Mikan sighed, although she felt flustered. Her friend wasn't as helpful as she thought.

"No," The short-haired girl replied with another poker face of hers.

"As I thought," Mikan cried in defeat and her shoulders slumped. Suddenly, she felt Hotaru's cold hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't sacrifice myself for anyone because I know you'd be sad. However, I am willing to do everything for the ones I love," She let go of Mikan's shoulder and acted as if she said nothing.

Once gain, Mikan teared up and was about to hug Hotaru. "Hotaru~"

"Just. Don't." Hotaru held out the steaming hot cocoa in front of Mikan. The brunette laughed and grabbed her cocoa beside her.

"Thank you," Mikan smiled to herself as she made her decision. She was actually an easy person, she just needed a little push. Tomorrow, she planned on talking to Kuonji all by herself.

**...**

* * *

****_Author's corner (May be deleted or edited after revision)__:_****

I am sorry for the very late upload and for the short chapter. I will try and make the next chapter longer. The next chapter will be more interesting (Yes, I am selling the next chapter so stay tuned) since Mikan will confront the Principal Kuonji, who knows what he will do if and only if Mikan gives him the wrong reply and if Mikan did give him the reply he wanted, what will he make Mikan do and how will Ruka or Natsume reacct, knowing that Mikan will be engaged to a different boy?! Well, I tried, so stay tuned.

Again, I am terribly sorry, gomenasai, for being in such a long hiatus. After reading my previous chapters all I had to say is "Man, I'm lazy in making action scenes. Haha." And thank you for overlooking some spelling corrections and grammatical lapses. Arigato gozaimasu!


	16. Act 14: So It Begins

**Act 14: So It Begins  
**

* * *

_Mikan, I'll be leaving for a business trip. Take care of yourself._

The brunette girl sighed as soon as she read the printed paper left on the table in her living room. Yuka seemed to be out of town and she didn't inform her only daughter, which practically infuriated Mikan. "She had the time printing this note, but she doesn't have the time waking me up before leaving," She muttered as she headed to school. Mikan decided not to put much thought about her mother's absence since she had to deal with something more critical. In fact, she was glad since she could assume that her mother was far away from Tokyo and was safe.

Mikan called the Academy in order to file an appointment with the principal. Her heart raced and her chest tightened all at the same time after the phone call. She was scheduled during the afternoon since it was said that Kuonji has another appointment. "At least I could mentally prepare myself." After that, she prepared for school.

…

"What did you do to Mikan?" Hotaru crossed her arms in front of Natsume and Ruka. She purposely went to the Academy earlier than usual so she could confront the raven haired boy.

"Nothing," Natsume replied without tearing his gaze away from the girl in front of him.

"What's wrong with Mikan-chan?" Ruka asked with curiosity, mixed with concern.

"She asked me a stupid question yesterday," Hotaru grunted and turned her back. "_Would you be willing to sacrifice yourself for the sake of others_?" Hotaru left and went back to her seat. She seemed calm, but the truth was, she felt uneasy since this morning after they left Mikan's house. There was something odd when Mikan decided to stay at home rather than go with her to school. Mikan would always ask Hotaru to wait for her before they both go to the Imai residence.

"Ne, what about those words?" Ruka asked from behind Hotaru.

"Why would I tell you?" She raised a brow.

Ruka blushed and decided to cover his face with his bangs, hoping Hotaru wouldn't notice his blushing face. "Well of course I want to know." He grumbled. The boy looked surprised when he saw her raise her palms. Clearly, she was asking for money. "You're so sneaky," He fished out five hundred yen from his pocket and gave it to her.

"I told her that I won't sacrifice myself and then she seemed troubled, enough to ask me what if the person was her, or my mother, I replied, _I wouldn't sacrifice myself for anyone because I know you'd be sad. However, I am willing to do everything for the ones I love._ After that, if I know Mikan well, hugging me after that question meant she came into a conclusion after hearing my reply."

"That's all?" Ruka asked when Hotaru didn't speak after a few seconds. The girl nodded and then took out some tools and began to clean them.

"Do you know what has been troubling her?" The golden haired boy rubbed the back of his neck.

"Would I ask your friend if I did?" She replied without stopping from whatever she was doing. He continued to wipe the dirt off of her wrench. Ruka sighed in defeat as he walked back to his original seat. Hotaru couldn't sit still, knowing her friend was running a little bit late than usual. As if adding to her worry, teacher walked in and called for Mikan Sakura.

"Please tell her to come to the principal's office at once." The teacher told Yuu and then left.

"Where are you and what have you done now?" Hotaru muttered.

"Hotaru-chan…" Yuu spoke from behind.

"What is it, Iinchou?" Hotaru raised a brow.

"I think I know why Mikan-chan's in trouble." He replied while playing with his fingers. After Hotaru raised a brow, Yuu continued talking, "I think it's because of the fight the other day…"

"That new guy violated the rules?" Mochiage asked after he overheard what Yuu said. He was just passing by, but his ears were too sharp. Yuu just nodded in reply. "Rule breakers are not allowed here,"

"Earlier, when I was going towards the faculty, I saw the transfer student with a smirk on his face leave the faculty room." Yuu didn't mean to rat the transfer student out, but rules are rules. Mochiage thought so too. The transfer student just earned himself a trip to the trashcan every morning until the class debates otherwise.

When Mikan arrived at the classroom, about five minutes before the bell rings, Hotaru felt relieved, but somehow, she wasn't _completely _relieved. Mikan had a stupid smile on her face when Yuu talked to her. Hotaru and Natsume observed her since they both knew that Mikan Sakura was the same person with Mikan Yukihira. The brunette girl with pigtails waved at Hotaru and mouthed the words, "I'll be back." And then she left the room.

Mikan walked along the corridors, feeling a little bit edgy. She thought that Kuonji must have seen through her disguise, and he decided to talk to her earlier than expected. She felt her heart on her throat, her palms sweated, her temples throbbed and she wanted to vomit. "Get a grip Mikan!" She hissed underneath her breath. From what she had thought since last night, her father told her about keeping her identity a secret because two bad groups were after her and her Alice. Even though she hadn't met them, her gut told her the principal must be one of the said groups. Mikan still hadn't had a solid evidence regarding that, but if she hadn't confirmed that Kuonji wasn't after her, Mikan Sakura's real identity shouldn't be revealed. "_Why didn't you tell me who those people are dad?"_ She asked inside her head with frustration.

She constructed the words she wanted to tell him inside her head. Upon arriving in front of the principal's office, she took three deep breaths and then entered the room.

Everything she rehearsed in her mind disappeared as her legs trembled. Fear got ahead of her when her eyes met Kuonji's glare. He was still talking on the phone when he motioned her to take a seat and she did. "Like I said, I'll be there after this last—" He looked at Mikan begrudgingly. "—appointment." He continued.

She waited for him to speak to her and when he did, her heart leapt. "Mikan Sakura," He locked his fingers together. "You're a nobody who wants to be a somebody. Don't cause fights with our valued students." He didn't tear off his gaze from her. "You just made my work, _harder_ than it already is." He looked at her with piercing eyes.

Mikan looked around the room secretly. She wasn't really paying attention since her suspicions about the president knowing her real identity were wrong. _"He asked my hand in marriage when I was Mikan Yukihira and he even threatened me to accept his offer. That's a bit odd and desperate." _She thought to herself.

"Just go to detention later." He said firmly. Mikan grabbed the piece of paper that Kuonji gave her and was about to head for the door when the principal spoke again, "Wait a minute. Turn around," He commanded.

Mikan gulped before turning around. "What?" She purposely acted like she was cleaning her teeth with her tongue as her little finger entered her ear. The principal looked at her with a disgusted face and motioned her to get out. She smirked as soon as she left.

When Mikan got back to her room, class was already starting. Hotaru watched Mikan as she made her way towards her usual seat and began to listen. It was Jinno who was in front after all. Hotaru checked on Mikan's expressions from time to time, but she got nothing. Mikan had already put up a façade like nothing happened.

…

Knowing Kuonji's schedule because the secretary told her when she called that morning, Mikan had the chance to invade his room. She looked everywhere, but nothing gave away the principal's real intentions. She opened every cabinet and every drawer, but all she saw were paper works related to the Academy's business. After investigating the room, she decided to proceed to the next room which was heavily locked. It took her a couple of minutes to unlock the door using her hairpin.

As soon as Mikan entered the room, her eyes widened, and for confirmation, she opened the lights. She was right. The room was filled with jars inside the shelves and in these jars were different Alice stones which sparkled because of the light. Her mouth opened in awe and disgust.

Mikan Yukihira had a Stealing Alice. "_He was going to use me,"_ Mikan's strength left her body as she fell on her knees. Her mind went black as she stared at the stones in front of her. "I need to get out of here," She whispered to herself as a form of instruction. She went out using the window and she barely reached the nearby tree when she jumped. Her body felt numb from the shock, luckily, her hand could still support her entire weight as she hung from the branch. She began to tear up. No one readied her for this.

"What are you doing, monkey girl?" Natsume called out from below her.

Mikan gave it her all so that she could sit up on the branch. She couldn't tell Natsume, in fact, she couldn't tell anyone. Her gut feeling tells her anyone who knew Kuonji's secret would be in grave danger.

Natsume's face twitched. "I'm talking to you strawberry print!" He crossed his arms.

Mikan's face heated up as she recalled the design of her panty. She climbed down the tree and when she was standing on a low branch, she jumped down, landing in front of Natsume. "You sick pervert!" She accused.

"If you don't want people to see your underwear, then don't hang on to tree branches." He flicked her forehead.

Mikan glared at him as she rubbed her sore forehead.

"What were you doing?" Natsume asked again.

"N—nothing," Mikan averted her eyes away.

"Liar," Natsume accused.

Mikan laughed nervously. "Let's go help for the preparation of tomorrow's Christmas ball," She ran away from Natsume. The brunette girl found her best friend at the building where the Christmas ball was always held. From then on, Natsume had been watching Mikan, but after sometime, she just disappeared. He asked Hotaru about Mikan's whereabouts, after bribing her, the emotionless girl just shrugged and said, "She told me that she had an appointment somewhere else. That's all I know."

Hearing those words, Natssme still couldn't sit still. He decided to go out the building.

…

A victorious smile plastered on Kuonji's face and he stood up as soon as Mikan entered the room. The girl's face was dead serious, which Kuonji took as a face of defeat because she doesn't have any options. "Please have a seat,"

Mikan's face was still stone hard. She kept on remembering the horrible room she entered that morning, so she tried her best to look calm and composed. "There's no need for me to take a seat,"

Kuonji raised a brow.

"I am not accepting your offer," Mikan said loudly so that her voice wouldn't waver.

"What?" Kuonji's smile vanished as he stared at Mikan in disbelief. "I think I heard you wrong,"

"I am not marrying you!" Mikan repeated. "You'll be just using me for your sick—" She tried to describe what she had seen, but she failed to do so. "—Doings!"

The principal smirked and walked towards Mikan, with every step he took, Mikan took a step back. "You do know what happens if you reject my offer," He stopped when they were just inches apart and Mikan's back had hit the door.

"I will protect them from you," She said in a determined voice.

Kuonji flinched. His face darkened as he slapped her hard on the cheeks. Mikan fell on the floor, with her cheeks red and sore. "You dare defy me?!" He demanded.

"I will, for the sake of the ones I love and I will protect them!" Mikan cried.

"You can't do anything!" He growled. "You're just a little girl," He mocked as he knelt down beside her. Mikan backed away, but she didn't have enough strength. "The game haven't started and you already lost," He grabbed a handful of her hair and raised her head. She yelped in pain as Kuonji pulled her ear towards his lips. "I'll show you," He said then threw Mikan away, causing her to fall again.

Kuonji called someone on the phone. Seconds later, Mikan's eyes widened as tears fell on her cheeks. By instinct she tried to stand and run towards her, but one of Kuonji's minions with a teleportation Alice blocked her way. "Mom!" She shouted.

"Do you really think she went to that business meeting?" Kuonji sneered.

Yuka appeared in front of Mikan, all tied up and Alice suppressant devices. Her mouth was plastered with tape, so all Mikan could hear were moans. Kuonji ripped the tape off of Yuka's mouth and traced her lips with his finger. "She's a tough one you know?" He shook his head. "She also rejected my proposal. When you also rejected my proposal, my pride was hurt," He motioned the person holding Yuka to distance the woman from her daughter. "I don't really care who'll marry me, as long as I'll have complete control of _that_ Alice."

"Mom!" Mikan reached out, but her efforts were rendered useless.

"Mikan! Don't!" Yuka tried to struggle, but she was weakened by the grip of the man behind her, and she couldn't use her Alice because of the Alice suppressant devices they made her wear.

"Now, marry me or I'll slowly take away the ones you love."

"Why do I have to marry you?!" Mikan demanded as her tears stained her face.

"Because you'll be more submissive," He smiled deviously. "Children tend to be manipulated easily." He replied.

"Don't marry him! I'll be fine!" Yuka shouted.

"See what I mean?" Kuonji rolled his eyes. "Take her back," He snapped his finger and then Yuka disappeared along with the person with Teleportation Alice.

"Where are you taking her?!" Mikan demanded as she fell on her knees. She was crying nonstop and she felt confused. She's just a little girl after all. She held her cheek where Kuonji slapped her.

"Now be a good girl and be mine," He held her chin and made her look at him. "Be my wife and do everything that I want, I will promise to keep your mother safe."

Mikan bit her lip until it bled, she winced in pain. Kuonji wiped the blood with his thumb and then licked it. She shivered in disgust, but what else could she do? "_I'm sorry Hotaru, I can't protect you and the others after all… this is the only way…"_

"So?" Kuonji raised a brow, expecting her to answer.

"I a—accept," She looked away as she pulled her head away from his hand. Tears started to flow from her eyes again. "J—just don't hurt mom," She pleaded.

"Alright," Kuonji was laughing as he stood up and left the room, leaving Mikan to her misery and despair.

**...**


	17. Special Act 3: Preparation

**Special Act 3: Preparing for the Christmas Ball**

* * *

"Stop following me!" Mikan demanded as she brushed past various students while looking back constantly at the raven haired boy who kept on following her.

"I am not following you," He whispered behind her ear after he caught up with her pace.

Mikan felt a chill due to Natsume's warm breath on her ear. She stopped on her tracks and faced him. She looked and felt frustrated as she threw her hands up in the air. "Then what do you call this?!"

"I just happen to be where you are and where you're going," He shrugged as if it was a very legit answer. Mikan bit her lower lip in order to contain her mixed emotions. Once again, she began to walk and then run.

"Leave me alone!" She screamed before entering the girls' room. She panted and caught her breath as her arms rested on the sink to support herself. She washed her face then searched the room for possible escape routes. Aside from the high vent which she couldn't reach, there was a window which she could climb with the help of the nearby stall door. _'This is the first floor so I think I could manage the fall…'_ Mikan thought to herself. Before initiating her escape plan, she took a peek at Natsume outside the comfort room so that she could decide whether she should continue with her plan.

Natsume was still outside, waiting for her return. He looked impatient as he tapped his foot on the ground consecutively.

Mikan's scowled as she returned inside. She climbed the last stall near the window and then she jumped. She pulled herself up with ease then lowered herself towards the ground. After landing, she brushed herself.

"Why are you here?"

Those words made the hair behind her stand. "What are you doing here?!" She pointed at Natsume.

"It's not polite to point," Natsume rolled his eyes.

"Seriously!" She sighed, but then she smiled.

"Now what?" he raised a brow.

"Nothing," She grinned as she skipped her way towards the girl's locker room.

Natsume pocketed his hands as he thought of Mikan's possible scheme. He couldn't shake off the feeling that she was up to something. He was already thankful enough that Hotaru didn't come to Mikan's aid since Mikan herself was already a handful to handle.

Mikan entered the locker room and used the teleportation device Hotaru made for her. She instantly arrived at her house and without further delay, she prepared herself. Once again, she was Mikan Yukihira and she was ready to face Kuonji.

**…**

Minutes passed and Mikan still hadn't come out of the locker room. Natsume grew impatient after an hour. He came up to the girl who just went out of the locker room.

"Is there anyone else there?" He asked.

"Yeah, I—I think there's still a—a few girls inside…" She grinned and stuttered.

"You know Sakura?"

"Yes, but she's not there…"

"Damn it," He kicked the floor.

"Is there anything I could do for you?" The girl held her hands together and batted her lashes.

Natsume shrugged then rested his back on the wall beside the locker room door. He couldn't trust what the girl had said since Mikan could have told her to tell him that she wasn't there. The boy thought of her probable escape routes, but there was none since he knew the interior of the room. Kitsuneme practically had a map of the girl's room—for peeping purposes. The windows were too small, even for a petite girl like Mikan, and the air vents were too far from the floor, even when climbing the lockers.

He eventually left the premises then went back to the building where the others were, but he still didn't see Mikan.

**…**


	18. Act 15: Lost and Found

**Act 15: Lost and Found**

* * *

"Are you looking for someone?" Ruka asked his best friend after noticing that Natsume had been looking around for quite some time now.

"Ah, no," Natsume denied the fact that he was searching for Mikan. He had been trying to locate Mikan's brunette hair tied into two pigtails, her petite body and her bright smile, but he couldn't. "Ne, Ruka," He started.

Ruka looked at Natsume for a second, and then continued to decorate the huge Christmas tree.

"Say, do you have anyone you like?" He asked out of the blue.

The yellow-haired boy blushed as he had someone in his mind. "Well, probably." He shrugged and then looked at Natsume, observing his very reaction.

"Probably, huh?" Natsume smirked.

Again, Ruka blushed. "How about you?" He asked as he faced Natsume.

And in reply, Natsume said, "I wonder,"

Ruka laughed. "Those were some subtle answers." Natsume chuckled in reply. "Seriously, don't think I don't know about what's happening," Ruka continued as he became serious.

"And what's that?" Natsume raised a brow. His best friend's eyes glinted.

"Oh I don't know… the snow storm… the fireworks…"

"And what about them?"

"I have reliable sources,"

"It's that _girl_ I got arranged with is it?"

"Yeah, she blurted out everything unconsciously when she was worried for Mikan the other day," Ruka scoffed, "and I wasn't supposed to tell anyone that,"

Natsume grunted.

"But I won't lose," Ruka continued to decorate the Christmas tree.

"Neither will I," Natsume replied with same determination.

"We're so weird,"

"I know."

**…**

After classes, Natsume kept on looking for Mikan, but he couldn't find her until now. He told Ruka to go home ahead, telling him he had important things to do. The only thing he could do was call the person who _knew_ almost everything.

"What do you want?" Hotaru muttered as soon as she heard Natsume's voice.

"She's wasn't at home?" Natsume raised a brow after hearing from Hotaru who visited the Yukihira mansion after their classes.

"Yes and Yuka-san is out on a business trip." Hotaru replied as she headed home. "The servant said something about Mikan going after her mom." She clicked her tongue. "Not even telling me, I'm going to murder her when I see her."

"I see," Natsume muttered and then hung up. He didn't buy the servant's words because he knew something was up after he saw Mikan jump out of the Elementary School Principal's office window. He tightened his fist and kicked the ground. Mikan wasn't home yet and it was already eleven in the evening. After Mikan disappeared from the Christmas Ball decorating, Natsume frantically searched for her.

He searched every corner of the Academy to find Mikan, but he still hadn't seen her, even the tip of her shadow. He jogged from one place to another which caused him to sweat tremendously. After a few moments, he paused, leaned his hand on his knees and caught his breath. On his peripheral vision, he saw a lit room on the Middle School Division building. That's when he remembered the Middle School Principal named Shiki who he had encountered a few days ago. Natsume took a deep breath and went towards the building near him.

The doors were closed and so were the windows. Natsume decided to climb the pipe and enter through the roof top vent. As soon as he fell on his foot from above, Natsume lit a fire to light his way. He moved with caution and swiftness. He ran towards the stairs, even skipping a step or two so that he could get to Shiki as soon as possible and upon arriving in front of the Middle School Principal's office door, Natsume turned the knob slowly and silently.

"I know you're there," Shiki called out after Natsume peeked through the slightly opened door. "I _heard _you when you landed. You were pretty loud since the vicinity is quite silent."

The raven haired boy grunted and entered the room. He clicked his tongue and walked towards the principal's desk. He didn't bother sitting, he just spoke with a demanding voice. "Where is she?"

"I don't know,"

"Stop playing stupid," Natsume growled as he pounded on the desk's polished surface. The atmosphere grew hot and threatening.

"I can't tell you," Shiki looked away.

"Why not?"

"They're in danger." He returned his gaze on Natsume's fiery eyes.

"I'll save them." The boy replied with a determined and confident voice, "especially her."

Shiki shook his head. "It's not that simple and you know it."

"I am not a coward like you," Natsume retorted as he leveled his head with Shiki's.

Shiki maintained his composure as he stood up from his swivel chair and closed his distance with Natsume, then, after reaching the boy, Shiki held Natsume's collar and lifted him. "You don't know what _he's_ capable of,"

Natsume's fist burst into flames as he tried to hit the man who held him, but instead of hitting Shiki, his fist came to a stop. The middle school principal's Barrier Alice was too strong for Natsume to penetrate. The fire extinguished after Shiki threw Natsume away. The raven haired boy fell, but he landed on his knee and feet on the floor. "Damn it," He cursed himself as he stood up, ready to strike again.

The Middle School Principal felt pity towards the boy in front of him. "The barrier," Shiki walked towards Natsume once again until he towered over him. "I will lower the barrier. I will give you until sunrise."

Natsume wasted no time and rushed out of the room. He lit his way with his Alice as he ran from one place to another, leaving no corner unchecked. He ignored the sick feeling he felt for running without resting. He wiped a sweat every now and then from his face as he continued to dash.

He came across another lit room in a separate building, away from the other common buildings for students. Something inside of him lightened up as he decided to climb towards the balcony. To his relief, he saw a familiar girl sleeping on a chair out on the balcony with a tear-stained face.

"Mikan," He whispered as he jumped over the stone railings. He couldn't help himself so he wiped a stray tear from her eyes and in an instant she woke up.

"Natsume!" Her brown eyes widened. After realizing that Natsume was indeed in front of her, she stood up immediately, hugged him tightly and broke in to tears.

"Let's get out of here," He held her hand and tried to take her towards the edge of the balcony.

Mikan smiled bitterly as she shook her head and stood her ground. "I can't,"

"Why?" Natsume asked without even attempting to hide his frustration. It suddenly hit him why Shiki lowered the barrier. He knew that Mikan wouldn't come with him. Natsume lowered his head as he mentally cursed.

"I can't leave mom," Mikan bit her lip.

"Where is she?"

"I don't know." Mikan took a deep breath, "I'm sorry Natsume… I can't go,"

"Who did this?" He gritted his teeth.

"If I told you, what would you do?" Mikan asked, fearing she'd endanger Natsume's life. He stayed silent. He didn't know what he would do, but he was sure that it wouldn't be pleasant. She didn't want anything to happen to him, but because of the circumstances, she didn't have any choice, although it would be unfair for Natsume.

"Who did this?" He pressed.

Mikan gave in and cried after a few moments of silence. "The Elementary School Principal," She cried. "He wanted _me_ to do his bidding," She held his arm. "Please don't do anything dangerous. He might harm my mother," She pleaded as she wept, "including you and the others…" Natsume scowled after hearing her request. "Please,"

"Is there anything more that you're not telling me?" Natsume raised a brow as he let go of Mikan. He could sense something was wrong and there was something more.

Mikan shook her head, trying to hide the fact that she was getting married tomorrow with Kuonji which will start at the same time with the Christmas Ball. "Does Hotaru know?"

Natsume just shook his head in reply. "She thinks you're with your mother."

"Please don't tell, I don't want her to know," Mikan pleaded.

Natsume grimaced. "Damn it! Why can't I protect you?!" He hissed underneath his breath.

"I'm so sorry," Mikan closed her eyes. "Ne," She tried to smile and took out something from her pocket and handed it to Natsume. He accepted it and held it out. It was a mandarin orange stone the size of a big marble. "I hope you keep it," She blushed. "I made that with the thoughts of protecting everyone."

"_So it wasn't just me,"_ Natsume thought as his face twitched. "You do know I won't hand it back to you, even if you ask me to." He pressed her Alice stone on his lips as he looked her straight into her eyes. Mikan blushed even more.

"I'll save you and your mother," He vowed after holding her hand. "Wait for me,"

Mikan smiled sadly. She tried to contain her tears. "I'll be waiting."

Natsume walked back towards the railings to take his leave, but then Mikan stopped him. "Stay with me for a few more minutes," She felt lonely and unsecured.

"Fine," Natsume replied. "Then kiss me,"

The brunette was taken by surprised as her face flushed. "What are you saying?" She looked away, but when she looked back at him, his eyes conveyed that he was serious and it made her blush even more. She slowly closed her eyes and her lips slowly approached Natsume's lips. She held his hand tightly as her lips gently touched his. After quite a while, she pulled away with her face as red as a fresh apple.

"There," She whispered with a tone as if she was scolding him.

"You call that a kiss?" He sneered. "You didn't even know how to breathe."

"Well pardon me since you were my first kiss!" She let go and crossed her arms.

The sly boy smirked as he reached out for her face. "I'll teach you," he held her chin as his face descended on her face then he claimed her lips once again. He was passionate, but gentle. Sensing Mikan couldn't catch her breath, he pulled away. "Consider yourself taught." He teased. "Just a few more practice,"

Mikan's face flared. "Thank you sensei who-already-kissed-tons-of-girls,"

"You're the first student I taught with demonstration," He replied with mischievous eyes.

Mikan was rendered speechless. Natsume took a deep breath and hugged Mikan. "I'll definitely save you,"

"Un," She tried to stay strong as soon as Natsume jumped from one branch to another. "Please be safe," She whispered.

She was about to head back, but something glinted on top of the railing and it caught Mikan's eyes. It was a red stone shined as the sun rose, indicating a new day.

**…**


	19. Special Act 4: What the H!

**Gakuen Alice: What the H*?**

**One Shot Fan Fiction #1**

**... … … … … ... … … … … ... … … … …** **... … … **

**Mikan:** Ohayo Minna!

**Everyone:** Ohayo.

_*Mikan sat on her usual seat*_

**Mikan:** Valentines is fast approaching… again. I've been hearing things. _*sigh*_

**Iinchou: **What kind of things Mikan-chan?

**Mikan: **I don't get it really… the _H_ words…

_*SFX ++ BG: Shocked*_

**Sumire: **You! Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?!

**Mikan:** I don't know my mother! I hate you!

**Iinchou:** I—think Shouda-san was talking figuratively…

**Mikan**: Oh… _*smiles* _Sorry Permy!

**Sumire: **My name is not Permy!

**Hotaru:** So noisy...

**Mikan: **It was Permy's fault… She said something _figuratively_ and I misinterpreted it… Anyway Hotaru, what is _H_?

**Hotaru:** Houses?

**Iincho:** Heater?

_*Sumire gave herself a face palm*_

**Kokoroyomi: **Hair? *Looks at Mochiage*

**Mochiage: **How about piss off?!

**Kokoroyomi: **That's a P followed by an O.

_*Mochiage growled*_

**Kitsuneme: **Hovercraft?

**Mikan: **I don't think people would talk about houses, heaters and hairs on the upcoming Valentine's Day…

_*Kitsuneme, Mochiage and Kokoroyomi looked confused*_

**Kokoroyome:** I thought we were just playing a game 'name something that starts with the letter H'.

_*Kitsuneme shrugged*_

**Iinchou:** You got a point there Mikan-chan.

_*Sumire flipped a table*_

**Sumire: **You guys are so naïve! H means— Natsume-kun~~

**Mikan: **Natsume? Natsume doesn't start with an _H_ does it? Hmm, _Hnatsume_… _*Broke out laughing*_ Nah!

**Natsume: **What are you talking about? Baka.

**Mikan:** You don't have to call me stupid _Hnatsume_.

**Ruka:** Where did that come from?

**Mikan: **You see we're talking about the things that I've heard people say like… 'Let's do some H things on Valentine's Day' I just got curious.

_*Ruka blushed*_

**Natsume: **_*raising a brow*_ who said that and where the hell would you hear that?

**Mikan:** I was passing by the Western Woods and heard it on some high school students.

**Natsume:** You shouldn't pay attention to things like that.

**Mikan: **I told you I'm just curious, _*puffing*_

**Natsume: **Curiousity killed the cat.

**Mikan:** What cat? How?

**Natsume: **Seriously?

**Mikan: **Serious—ly?

_*Natsume just grunted*_

**Mikan: **Now what? _*Pushed and pulled Natsume constantly*_

**Sumire: **Sakura! Stop that! If you want to know about H that badly, then I'll tell you that!

_*Hotaru slipped herself and Mikan earphone plugs*_

**Mikan: **Hotaru—

_*Hotaru shook her head, Mikan just nodded*_

**Sumire: **H IS WHEN TWO PEOPLE *** and ***! IT IS ALSO *** and ***! I DON'T KNOW WHEN IT MUST BE DONE BUT PEOPLE STILL DO IT EVEN IF IT'S NOT VALENTINE'S DAY! A GIRL AND A GUY DO IT BY *** THE *** TO THE ****—

**Jinno: **SUMIRE SHODA! WHAT ARE YOU PREACHING ABOUT?!

_*Everyone was already shocked to respond with wide eyes, when Jinno dragged Sumire out*_

**Jinno:** YOU ARE NOT THE SEX EDUCATION TEACHER!

**Sumire: **But senseiii…

**Jinno:** Tell it to the principal! (High School Division, ESP is currently out of town)

_*Exit Jinno and Sumire*_

**Kokoroyomi: **Jin-jin finally said it. So much for that censored explanation. *_sigh*_

**Mikan:** Why did she get dragged out? *_taking off the ear plugs*_

**Horatu:** She's being too noisy. _*Took off the earplugs ahead of Mikan by a second*_

_*Silence*_

**Mikan:** What happened? Everyone seemed flustered after Sumire's ramblings (Which I didn't hear)

**Iinchou: **Uh… M—Mikan-chan, l—let's not talk about H—h a—anymore… _*blushes*_

_*Everyone nodded, Natsume and Ruka may have not nodded but they sure do agree with that statement*_

**Mikan:** Ooookayyyyyy… *_Scratching her head*_ How about some dodge ball then?

**Kitsuneme: **Just give us a minute to recover. _*Shivers*_

After regaining their consciousness and trying to forget Sumire's short preaching, they went to play volleyball.

**-END-**

*H - it means hentai(not advisable to search for those who doesn't know it. It's rated-R/M)

**...**

"Why is it taking for the next chapter to update?" Mochiage rubbed his chin.

"I'm piled up with work, do you know how hard it is to do research reports, prepare presentations and... stuff?" ChiisaNaBara cried as she tried to type fast. On the screen monitor, there were random letters as she tried to fool Mochiage. "It's not like you're one of the main character," she muttered.

"I heard that! Stop typing random letters and think of how to continue this story!" Mochiage demanded.

"Stop pressuring me! It's not like you have a big role here," Chiisa protested.

"Then give us bigger roles! I want to marry Nasume-kun _or_ Ruka-kun, or Natsume-kun _and_ Ruka-kun," Sumire butted in and went to dreamy mode.

"What's with you people," Chiisa cried waterfall tears.

"S-stop bullying her," Yuu sweat dropped.

Chiisa became a slave to Sumire and Mochiage, working her brain off until her head exploded.

**...**


	20. Act 16: Before the Wedding

**Act 16: Before the Wedding**

* * *

"I couldn't find her," Hotaru was close to tearing up. She couldn't conceal her worries anymore since it had been two whole days in which she and Mikan had their last conversation. What added to her concerns was that Mikan never told her anything—not about where she was or what she's up to. She currently went to the Nogi mansion, hoping that Mikan was with Ruka.

"Her?" Ruka raised a brow after opening the front door personally due to the thousand doorbell rings he heard.

"Mikan!" Hotaru glared at Ruka for a second, but then her worried expression filled her face.

"She's missing for how long?" Ruka felt his body tense up. He himself hadn't seen Mikan for quite a while.

"Two whole days. Tomorrow's the Christmas ball, and I know for a fact that she wouldn't miss it for the world, however, she hasn't contacted me ever since." Hotaru began to nibble on her thumb nail.

"She didn't inform you about anything?"

"Would I worry this much if she did?" She snapped.

Ruka didn't know what to do; part of him wanted run and go look for Mikan, but he doesn't know where to start, and another part of him didn't want to leave Hotaru alone. "You don't happen to have a tracking device of some sort…?" His voice trailed off as he tried to pat Hotaru's shoulder to comfort her.

"I did…" Her fist tightened, "but for some reason I cannot track her nor find her location,"

"I guess the even the genius Hotaru has something she couldn't do—" Ruka was cut off when Hotaru's horse hoof glove hit his stomach really hard.

"This is not the time to be joking!" She bit her lower lip to prevent herself from crying. She felt so useless and he didn't have to rub it on her face.

Ruka held his stomach as he crouched. Sure, he was hurting physically, but what struck him more was seeing Hotaru's desperation. He put on a straight face and went towards Hotaru. "I'm sorry, we'll find her somehow."

She didn't say anything.

"I know where she is," as if Natsume had a cue, he arrived exactly when they needed an answer, "but first I need your help." He abruptly walked towards the two.

"How come you know where she is," Hotaru raised a brow.

"It's a long story," Natsume hissed. "If you want to save her then reserve your questions later,"

"Save?" Ruka's eyes widened.

"I couldn't find where her mother is," Natsume's face darkened. "She's being held captive at the Academy—"

"How is that even—" Hotaru couldn't help herself, but be skeptic.

"—Barrier Alice—reserve your questions later." Natsume pressed. "My sources—"

"Are they really reliable?" Hotaru pursed her lips.

"Damn it! Stop interfering!" He glared daggers at Hotaru and in return, she held her hands high as a sign of defeat, or rather as a sign that he could go on.

"My sources told me that the bastard," Natsume's murderous aura flowed, "is going to marry her—tomorrow."

"Natsume, I know you don't want to be interfered with, but who's he?"

"The Elementary School Principal," Natsume cursed underneath his breath.

Everyone was silent. No one knew what to do next.

"So what's your plan Hyuuga?" Hotaru doesn't want to depend on Natsume, but circumstances called for it.

"She's getting married…" Ruka repeated in disbelief.

"Her mother was held captive, she didn't have the choice." Natsume explained, "What are you doing?" Natsume asked after seeing Hotaru using her phone.

"We need all the help that we could get so I'm calling them, just give me a minute," she said then walked away.

"The lady's right," Ruka shrugged, "who knows what the ESP has in store for us,"

Natsume stayed silent. He insisted in himself that he alone is enough to save Mikan, but deep inside he knew his best friend was right. Natsume unconsciously punched the wall beside him. Ruka shook his head in disapproval. "We'll stop that wedding," he said to assure Natsume and himself.

"Damn right we will."

"We'll be meeting tonight at the 24/7 café near the academy," Hotaru said as soon as she came back. "Don't act alone," she turned to Natsume. "One wrong move and she'd be a goner."

"Why not right now?" Ruka asked quizzically.

"We have to get ready mentally and physically," Hotaru rolled her eyes as if it was pretty obvious already. She composed herself as quick as she could. Thanks to Natsume's information, she knew where to start. "We have to make up a plan first."

…

When the Natsume, Hotaru and Ruka arrived, everyone was already there.

"So what's the plan?" Sumire crossed her arms. "I'm just here because Natsume-kun and Ruka-kun are here…" Her voice trailed off.

"That's not a really necessary thing to say…" Yuu said nervously as he looked at Hotaru.

Misaki and Tsubasa glanced at each other. "Are you really sure about the…"

"Yes," Ruka replied with despair.

"I couldn't believe it," Kokoro clicked his tongue.

"What part of it couldn't you believe?" Kitsuneme shrugged. "Yukihira-san is marriage-worthy,"

"Is that even a word?" Kokoro snickered.

"Yeah it is," He punched Kitsuneme on the shoulder.

"Damn it guys," Tsubasa growled. "Let's be serious here. We don't know what would happen to Mikan if we don't save her,"

"It's not like we _know_ her." Mochiage rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well, she's been nice every time she visits," Anna whispered.

"And it's like I _knew_ her already…" Nonoko added.

"She reminds me of someone," Yuu nodded.

"She's—" Hotaru was about to say something, but then Narumi came barging in the café with his alluring aura. The people around him couldn't take their eyes off of him. He smiled at every person whom he had an eye to eye contact.

"Stop flirting you old pervert," Natsume felt impatient. They were all waiting for Narumi, and he was getting irritated every time he looked at his watch.

"Sorry about that," Narumi grabbed a seat. "Pheromones off," he said jokingly. "Now, now, you guys go back to your own business and don't listen to us," he winked. Everyone, except for the children around him, obeyed what the teacher had said. It was thanks to Hotaru's clipped earrings which allowed them to resist Narumi's Alice.

Narumi's face became serious. "I already talked to Shiki; he will let us pass through. As I have thought, I Yuka is being captivated at the Hana Hime Den—underground. I will save Yuka, I'm sure I can handle the guards."

"You need back up," Hotaru looked at Kitsuneme and Kokoro. "They'll assist you, and they'll be the ones to tell me whether you guys have Yuka-san with you."

"Alright," Narumi nodded intently. "But, you do everything I tell you," he looked at the boys. They nodded back in response.

"Here's what the others will do," Natsume looked at each and every one on the round table. They were like the twelve knights of the round table, except there were thirteen of them including Narumi and there were girls. They listened to Natsume and Hotaru intently. They were only able to get a little sleep because for some reason they were anxious, yet so determined to help Mikan. Not because Natsume would burn them to ashes if they disagreed, but there was something about the brunette that they couldn't point it out.

…

"This will be dangerous. We need to get Yuka out here before afternoon. Shiki said the wedding will occur before the Christmas Ball. The ESP will announce his marriage to Mikan—"

"Can we call her Yukihira, I kind of imagined the capable and boyish Mikan Sakura marrying the principal." Kokoro chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter," Narumi shook his head.

"Sorry,"

"Anyway, it's up to us whether this operation's outcome is a success or not." He said. He gestured the boys to follow behind him as they entered the Hana Hime Den. Narumi checked whether the coast was clear. Luckily, everyone was still asleep, or at least still in their rooms preparing for the big event. It was five in the morning when they infiltrated the place. Narumi hushed the boys, even though they were silent as the moonless night. The Former Middle School Principal obviously knew that they were there, but she was neutral. The only thing she wouldn't tolerate was if they destroyed the building. They were just staying quiet in case there were guards.

Narumi was right. There were buff guards on duty. Knowing that they could have a device specially made to counter his Alice, he couldn't just barge in smiling and giving out flying kisses. He still knew he should try his best in combat. Yuka's life is at stake, also Mikan's innocence.

"Wait for me here," He whispered.

After Narumi left, Kitsuneme frowned. "He's hogging all the fun. He's underestimating our muscles." He flexed his non-existent biceps.

"Stop it," Kokoro shushed him. "Let's take cover over there,"

"That's not what he said,"

"Just listen to me, he's going to use a lot of Alice," Kokoro pulled Kitsuneme towards the nearby table.

Narumi tried to play it cool. He took off his Alice suppression accessories; pheromones oozed off from Narumi and _flooded_ the place. Two out of three of the men were stupid enough to not wear their pheromone Alice protection. They instantly fell unconscious when Narumi winked. Poor fellas, they have yet to experience love.

"I'll make sure you won't pass me easily," The muscular guard cracked his fingers as he grinned.

Narumi smiled as he placed his Alice suppression back on. After Narumi did so, as if by cue, something heavy and hard fell on the man's head. It was the table in which the children had taken cover. He looked up and saw Kitsuneme, who was about to land back on the ground.

"Let's go tie them up,"

"Right ahead of you," Kokoro and Kitsuneme grinned as they snapped a long rope on their hands.

"Why didn't old perv tell me about his plan?" Kitsuneme pouted.

"He also didn't tell me,"

"Well, Kokoro-san must have heard me think _'crap, I'm going to die'._" Narumi chuckled. "Let's go finish these guys up. They're not the only ones who are guarding here."

"We know that,"

"And don't call me old perv."

"Natsume-kun calls you that, so that's what we're going to call you," Kokoro and Kitsuneme chorused.

"We're wasting time here," Narumi shook his head, but he knew better. The boys were afraid, and that was their way to calm themselves. As soon as they tied their enemies, they made sure the unconscious men couldn't be found easily. Narumi and the others dragged the bodies on the nearby closet.

"Let's go." Narumi signaled the boys to follow him once again. To their surprise, there weren't many men who roamed the den. Narumi was quite relieved however, he was still suspicious of the situation. Had the ESP not anticipate a rescue? Maybe not.

As if answering his question, he saw a lot of guards who were just outside Yuka's cell. Something inside his chest tightened after seeing Yuka so helpless and all tied up in chains and a lot of Alice suppression devices clung on to her. Her mouth was heavily covered by a duct tape, her eyes were swollen and red from crying, her wrists and ankles were red and bruised, and even her face and body had bruises. Narumi quickly pulled the boys out of the lookouts' line of sight. He pressed a finger on his lips to shush them.

"It's too dangerous, after I distract the men, go and get Yuka. Fly across the ceiling, but be careful not to get their attention." He whispered. Narumi handed Kitsuneme a key which the former Middle School Principal provided. She might be neutral in terms of the war, but she did care for Yuka. She pretended to have dropped the key in front of Narumi, although in reality, she purposely threw the key on Narumi's face after saying, _"I wonder where I dropped the key to the ESP's prisoner cell"_; then the former MSP gave Narumi don't-you-dare-say-a-word-glare_._

After sighing heavily, Narumi tried to use his Alice, but he couldn't use it to maximum power, because apart from his students, Yuka might be gravely affected by it. He slowly walked towards the corner leading to Yuka's cell. "Hi there," he waved his hand.

"You're not supposed to be here! Get him!" Some began to charge at Narumi, while the others were on standby, waiting for their turn. Narumi received a couple of punches, but he managed to take down four of his enemies. His lower lip was cut, and he was thrown on the wall. Kitsuneme and Kokoro made their way across the ceiling and landed as silently as they could in front of the prison cell.

"Over here!" One of the men shouted.

"Not my students," Narumi glared at them.

Yuka's eyes pleaded that they run away because they were outnumbered.

The golden haired teacher stood up, wiped the blood off of his lips, and took out a magical whip bean.

"He just thought of that now?!" Kitsuneme complained as he hurriedly tried to open the cell door.

"Hurry, I can't hold them off much longer!" Narumi whipped one of the guard's face as he punched another with his bare hand. He dodged a kick on his side, but he couldn't dodge the right hook on the stomach. He coughed up blood and it splattered on the floor.

Yuka screamed on top of her lungs, but all that could be heard was high pitched moans. She began to struggle, but every time she did, the chains wounded her.

"We're coming," Kitsuneme smiled when he heard the cell door lock click. He immediately pulled it open.

"Kitsuneme!" Kokoro pushed his friend of harm's way, and instead, he came in flying inside the opened cell.

"Kokoro!" He stared at his savior in horror, and then he trembled when two of the guards were coming towards them.

Kokoro was hit by a bullet on the right shoulder. He groaned in pain, but he still struggled to talk. "Lock the door and let Yuka-san out!"

Kitsuneme snapped out of his dilemma, and followed Kokoro's instruction. "Narumi-sensei!" He shouted after hearing his teacher grunt in pain.

"Hurry!" Narumi continued to fight despite of his rapidly decreasing stamina.

The poor unwounded boy shivered as he tried to take the chains off of Yuka. When he noticed Yuka was trying to say something, he apologized before taking off the duct tape.

"The Alice suppression devices! Take them off!" She said desperately while looking at the men who were kicking Narumi's ass. Luckily, there was no one among the men in the room who had teleportation Alice.

"Call for back up!" One man said. Two of the guards ran towards the door.

"No!" Yuka tried her best to teleport out of the cell, but she still couldn't because she was still weak and some of the Alice suppression devices were still on her.

Two of the guards ran out.

"Well, we tried," Kokoro chuckled after hearing Kitsuneme's thoughts. "We did let them down though…" He whispered before his surroundings blacked out.

Kitsuneme hurriedly took the last Alice suppression device on Yuka's ankle, and then he ran towards his friend. "Koko!"

Yuka teleported out of the cell and tried to catch up with the men who was about to call back up. Narumi did a good job in distracting the remaining four men. He wrapped them with the magical whip bean he stole from Misaki-sensei's greenhouse.

Yuka was about to open the door when it flung open. Her heart raced, but when realization sunk in, she felt a rush of relief.

Misaki-sensei threw two unconscious guys back the room.

"Narumi!" She tried to rush back to where the poor man was, but she was hurting everywhere.

Misaki-sensei instantly went to help Narumi, but he was too late.

"You're late," Narumi smirked.

"You stole from my greenhouse—again," Misaki-sensei shook his head. He pulled out some herbal medicine to help Narumi, but Narumi shook his head and looked towards the prison cell. There, Kitsuneme was sobbing quietly as he held Kokoro in his arms.

"The key," he instructed Kitsuneme. "Throw it over here," The boy did what he was told without letting go of Kokoro.

"It's my fault," Kitsuneme cried.

"It's not your fault." Misaki-sensei assured.

Yuka helped Narumi up. They went towards Kitsuneme. Narumi held his hands out to the crying boy. "The device,"

Kitsuneme handed Narumi Hotaru's device which will signal Natsume and the others that Yuka's been rescued. He pressed the red button, and then it started bleeping.

"This will be a huge request, but can you teleport us back to the greenhouse? The ESP sent out a lot of Fuukitai."

"You mean his minions," Narumi smiled bitterly.

"Something like that, he sent out a notice that they'll be guarding the Academy to ensure a successful Christmas ball."

"Christmas ball my ass," Narumi rolled his eyes.

"Language," Yuka scolded.

"Let's not waste time. Finding Yuka-san in this labyrinth of a place took some time. It's already past twelve o'clock."

"It took us that long huh," Narumi chuckled.

"Stop kidding around Narumi. Yuka-san, if you please just take them to the infirmary. I gave Kokoro-kun a first aid, I'll take care of these guys here. Make sure they won't be coming out any time soon."

"Okay," Yuka nodded.

"Take this, it's an herbal tablet, it helps regenerate some stamina and heal some wounds thrice as faster than applying normal medicine."

"Thank you." Yuka smiled as she tried to swallow the tablet. To her surprise it was easy to swallow and she felt better. In an instant, she teleported everyone to the infirmary. "I'll leave them to you Narumi," Yuka was about to leave when Narumi held her hand.

"I'm not letting you go,"

"I need to save Mikan."

"I won't let you risk your life again," he pressed, "I'll save her,"

"Nothing is more important than her, even my life." Yuka pulled her hand away, but Narumi held it tighter.

"I'm going with you,"

"You're injured!" Her eyes widened.

"So are you," he growled. "Misaki-sensei was too cruel to only bring one herbal tablet with him." He added bitterly.

"No one's going to take care—"

"I'll take care of them," Selina-sensei entered the room.

"I really admire that clairvoyance of yours," Narumi smiled.

"Thank you, but you're burning daylights here. Go,"

Narumi told Yuka where he and the others would meet. After that they disappeared.

Selina walked towards Kokoro to look at his injury. She held Kitsuneme's shoulder and assured him that Koko will live, even though she was not quite sure herself. "Can you call Imai-san?"

"Hotaru-chan?" Kitsuneme whimpered.

"Subaru-kun," Selina clarified. "But be careful, don't look too suspicious. I need you to be strong."

"Okay," Kitsuneme put on a brave face as he left.

**…**


	21. Act 17: Rescue (part I)

**Act 17: Rescue (part I)**

* * *

The students were waiting at the class 2-B's room. The tense atmosphere was killing everyone. Sumire paced back and forth. Hotaru pretended to be calm by wiping her guns. Mochiage was playing with a ball he kept on manipulating to go around the room. Tsubasa had his arms across Misaki's shoulder. Ruka and Natsume sat at the back of the room. Natsume stared out the window while Ruka fed his bunny. Yuu sat at the front as he prayed for everyone's safety. Anna and Nonoko held each others' hands while waiting for the door to open.

The door flung open and two adults appeared. Everyone looked at the door alarmingly. Hotaru felt a rush of relief when she saw Yuka walk in the room. She couldn't help herself but hug her friend's mother. She immediately stood up to hug Yuka.

"I didn't even know you guys disappeared," she said with regret.

"It's not your fault," Yuka brushed Hotaru's hair. "Let's go save Mikan, we wouldn't want her to marry some old perverted geezer." She added to lighten the atmosphere.

"I didn't know he was that old," Sumire crossed her arms.

"Enough chit-chat," Natsume shook his head as he walked towards the group.

"Alright, just a run through," Narumi grimaced as he held his sides. Yuka helped him steady himself. "Mikan-chan was transferred at the off-limits building; right now she's being readied for her wedding. Shiki doesn't have the power there, he is not in control of the barrier, but I know for a fact that the building will be heavily guarded, and I'm talking about serious guarding here."

"I don't get it," Mochiage raised a brow. The ball he was playing with, which was in mid-air, fell on the ground.

"Kikennoryoku serious. The Dangerous Ability Students are guarding her—well, some of them since others are on a mission."

"How are we supposed to get past those guys?!" Sumire's eyes widened. Everyone went silent.

"Well, we have other sensei that aid us from the shadows," Yuka smiled warmly, "however, you are right, this is a dangerous mission and I am not forcing children to aid me."

"Well, I'm going, you sissies could just leave," Hotaru taunted. "It's not like you're coming with us inside," she muttered as she let go of Yuka and checked her nails.

"Who the hell are you calling sissies?" Mochiage raised his fist.

"Oh. Are you the sissy? I wasn't referring to anyone in particular." She batted her eyes innocently, but then, there it was. Ruka saw Hotaru's smirk of triumph. Her eyes sparkled as she held Mochiage right under his nose. Ruka shook his head, unable to conceal his smile.

"Let's just go," Natsume held Mochiage on the shoulder.

"That's the spirit," Narumi gave the impatient boy thumbs up. "Just like we planned, technical group will aid us at the nearby rooftop, medic will stand by on the nearest hidden spot—aided by Shiki's barrier, and the offense team stay close to us," he looked at Yuka.

"Let's go," Hotaru held out her baka gun, "lock and load ladies."

**…**

Hotaru, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Yuka, and Narumi were the ones to infiltrate the building; Mochiage, Yuu and Misaki were at the rooftop, monitoring the building's front door and making sure no one enters it; Anna and Nonoko were hidden at the nearby trees, prepared with complete medical necessities.

It was eerily quiet when the group penetrated the building. Yuka barely transported everyone to safety when a lookout suddenly went out the double doors.

"That was close," Tsubasa whistled.

"We'd better be more careful next time," Narumi worriedly looked at Yuka. The previous stress and strain were taking their toll on her body. He could see her sweating heavily despite of the cold snow. "Can you move?" He asked. Yuka nodded in response. "Alright, let's go."

The group decided to enter through the window of an empty room. Tsubasa suddenly felt the chills. He studied his surroundings to confirm or dissolve his fear. Even though he didn't see anything, chills still ran down his spine. "Not good," he muttered. "We must hurry—"

Ruka was pulling Hotaru in when someone spoke, intercepting Tsubasa's words and halting Ruka's actions.

"Why would you guys use the window? Isn't the door enough?" But then, the voice's owner's eyes widened in delight. People could practically see the flowers behind him. "Is that…? TSUBASA-KUN, MY LOVE…!" He flung his arms up. "MI AMORE…" Then he began charging at Tsubasa, "AISHITERUUUU!"

"Rui!" Tsubasa barely evaded Rui's deadly hug attempt. His heart began to race like hell and his palms were sweating. "Don't come near me!" Tsubasa hissed.

"You're making a loud ruckus!" Natsume punched Tsubasa on the back of his head.

"Why only me?" Tsumasa whined.

"Oh, don't worry," Rui composed himself after falling on the floor like it was nothing. "Everyone knows you're here. We're just waiting for you guys to fall into our traps." He eyed Tsubasa. "Aren't I lucky? To. Have. You. Here." He winked and licked his lower lip.

The hairs on Tsubasa's neck stood up. "Stop it," he demanded.

"Alright, we'll leave you two love birds alone," Nasume saluted as the others began to exit the room.

"That's not fair!" Tsubasa cried.

"They're so considera—" Hotaru's baka gun intercepted Rui's words.

Hotaru loaded her baka gun again. "I guess it can't be helped. You guys go ahead; I'll help baldy over here." She sighed.

"Thank you Hotaru-chan…" He hid behind the girl's back.

"Catch up with us as soon as you guys can." Ruka said in a firm voice.

"I won't lose," she snorted. The door closed from behind them.

"What was that for?!" Rui demanded as he rubbed his sore face.

"Sorry." She pretended to wipe an imaginary dirt off of the baka gun. "This automatically hits ugly and stupid people," Hotaru looked at Rui with challenging eyes, "make that stupid ugly people,"

"Why you little!" Rui shivered in rage. "I'm going to show you how my Alice works, you little brat." He took a step forward, releasing a dark smoke.

Tsubasa fell on his knees after feeling pain due to his curse mark.

"Don't hold me back baldie," Hotaru helped him up.

"I won't," he smirked as he readied himself, "and my name's Tsubasa."

…

Upon arriving at the second floor, Yuka felt Narumi's weight become heavier than usual. "Narumi-kun…" She tried her best to keep her balance.

"I can't move," he replied with a hint of fear.

"I also…" Ruka stopped on his tracks.

"It's _that_ guy," Natsume clicked his tongue. He also couldn't move.

"You mean Hajime-kun?" Narumi felt dizzy. Actually, everyone felt dizzy.

After a few seconds, everything went black.

**…**

Natsume woke up with a headache. He held his head as if it was about to break any minute. He looked around and saw nothing but pitch black. The boy looked above him. It was like he was under a spot light. "What…" He stood up and began to walk the possible limitless abyss.

"Where the hell am I?" His pace began to go faster.

Natsume remembered Mikan. "I need to find her," he ran as fast as he could even though he didn't know where to go. He felt desperate. He stopped, rested his palms on his knees, and panted furiously. As if by magic, a door opened behind him with an eerie creak. He left the place without hesitation.

"Illusions?" he muttered. "No, it can't be." He looked around the new room. He was now in a residential place. However, whenever he tried to open a door, it wouldn't budge, even if he tried to destroy them with his Alice or his force.

"Damn it," he cursed as he began to run in all sort of directions again.

"You can't run away," a familiar voice said.

"I am not running away!" Natsume growled as he stopped running and faced the person behind him.

Persona smirked as he took a step forward. "Everything ends here."

"That's not your decision," Natsume lit up a fire.

"You're powerless here," Persona laughed menacingly as Natsume's fire extinguished.

"I'll take you on," the boy still had his composure despite of his Alice being rendered useless.

Persona lifted an eyebrow and smirked. "Alright," slowly, one by one, the plants around him turned black and died. It followed the path towards Natsume. "What are you going to do now little boy?"

"I'm going to kill you," Natsume responded as he dodged the incoming black cloud. He jumped on the nearby fence and balanced himself, "you're going to wish you didn't mess with me." He started to run towards Persona, and as soon as he was coming near, he jumped and attempted to land a punch on Persona's face.

"Hand-to-hand combat eh?" The masked man jumped away from Natsume's fist. "Fine, I'll play along just a little bit." The clouds which he had emanated disappeared.

Natsume tried to land three consecutive punches his opponent, but Persona swiftly dodged him by leaping away. When Nastume stopped, it was Persona's turn to throw punches which Natsume evaded by using his arms as his shield.

Suddenly, the ground began to tremble and Natsume had to back off. The concrete floor began to break and separate from each other. The whole scenery crashed like broken mirrors, falling into the deep black hole. However, he never let Persona out of his sight. He kept his balance and jumped from one plate to another. For a brief second, he saw Persona's astonished look. Natsume took his chance and punched the masked off of Persona, but instead of a hurting look, Persona smiled deviously.

"Big mistake," he said as he looked down.

Natsume followed persona's look. A sharp knife was buried deep in his stomach. A current of pain ran through his body like he was electrocuted with a thousand volts. Natsume fell on his knees as the gray floating stone turned to blood red. His mouth fell open as he held his stomach.

Persona knelt in front of Natsume and pressed the knife on the bleeding boy's face. "It's game over," he chuckled as if death was nothing more than a game.

Natsume breathed heavily, searching for air. His face began to grow pale as the blood began to drip down the black hole. "No." Natsume whispered.

"What is it? You pathetic little creature," Persona traced Natsume's cheek with the edge of a knife as he lessen the gap between them.

"It's." Natsume's fist bursted into flames.

"Not." He punched Persona on the chest as hard as he could despite of his condition.

"Over." His fist burned through Persona's chest and blood spurted out

Persona coughed out blood as he immediately fell lifeless on Natsume's and his pool of blood which flowed down into nothingness. The place began to tremble again. The floating remains of the place which was once a residential area began to fall. Persona's body slipped on the edge and fell. Everything was getting sucked up by the swirling black hole.

Natsume held on to the edge of what remained to be the ground as everything shook. He shook his head and bit his lower lip. His energy was drained, and he didn't have any energy left. He couldn't even lift his head to find an escape route. He felt so useless.

He punched the concrete floor.

"I'm sorry Mikan."

**…**


	22. Act 18: Rescue (part II)

**Act 18: Rescue (part II)**

* * *

"My face!" Rui wailed as he tried to attack Hotaru with his fist, however Tsubasa quickly shielded it with his arm.

It wasn't that long when the others left the room, but Tsubasa already felt exhausted. He was taking in a lot of agony from the curse mark Rui left him from before. He had been dodging the attacks, while protecting Hotaru. She was the one who was attacking Rui since she had a long-ranged offense. "Hotaru-chan, got anything to light up this room?" Tsubasa whispered.

"Buy me some time," Hotaru began to work on something.

"Where do you seriously keep those things?!" His mouth dropped. Hotaru didn't respond. "Alright, it's just you and me, Rui." Tsubasa stood in front of Hotaru, blocking Rui if ever he attacked. "Don't involve this kid."

"Just like I wanted. I'll deal with her after I'm _done_ with you." Rui winked, clasped his hands together and squealed with glee. "Anyway, there's no need to rush since I'm sure your friends had already fallen in _his_ trap."

"What are you talking about?" Tsubasa asked, hoping to prolong the conversation.

Rui smiled deviously. "Do you believe that we don't have to die in reality to experience death?" He asked ominously.

"I don't get it," Hotaru muttered as she continued doing her work.

"You don't have to. You'll get it later. Well, let's forget about that. Itadakimasu~" Rui licked his lips slowly. His eyes twinkled as if he was the luckiest man on the world.

"What are you saying?! There's an under-aged child here!"

"I don't care! Love knows no bounds or limit!" Rui threw his hands up the air.

"That totally doesn't follow!" Tsubasa looked behind him as if Hotaru could protect him. "Hotauruu-chaaan,"

"I'm coming, and I'll shower you with my love!" Rui began to charge forward.

"Hurry," Tsubasa was prepared to run for his life.

"Done," Hotaru threw a ball in the air which made Rui stop in his tracks. A sudden burst of light which illuminated the room brightly caused everyone to look down.

"Gotcha," Tsubasa smirked as he ran towards Rui's shadow. He wrote _dance for 48 hours_ on the guy's shadow. "I'm sure we all would have gotten out of here by that time."

"Tsubasa-kun, this is cruel…" Rui whined.

"The light won't disappear right?" Tsubasa asked Hotaru while shading his eyes from the bright light.

"It won't," Hotaru replied as she headed for the door.

"That's a relief…" Tsubasa wiped a sweat from his forehead.

"That's so cruel!" Rui cried, and then the door slammed shut, leaving him all alone as he danced.

**…**

Ruka slowly opened his eyes. He blinked his eyes a couple more times after reality sank in. He was inside his old room. "What's happening?" He looked beside him. A rabbit was sleeping soundly. "And you are?" His voice trailed off. "I think I'm forgetting something…" The golden-haired boy whispered to himself. He began to massage his throbbing temples.

"Ruka-kun! Breakfast is ready!" Mrs. Nogi called from downstairs.

"Oh well," he shrugged. "I'm coming!" He scooped the sleeping rabbit and went directly to the door. His eyes widened with horror when he opened the door. The hallways were covered with thick blood. The stench was intoxicating that he had to cover his nose with the terrified bunny.

"Sorry about that," he was about to hurl, but he composed himself. "Mom just called… it can't be…" He felt more alarmed than before. His heart raced as he thought about his mother. He hurriedly, but carefully, ran down the stairs. He avoided the pools of blood spread all over the floor. Upon arriving at the last step, he saw a picture hanged on the wall.

"Natsume…" He unconsciously said. "Natsume!" He looked from left to right, but there was no sign of his friend.

"Mom!" He called out, but there was no answer. Of course, he wasn't at his home in the first place, he was at the Academy. He didn't know what to do; instead he began to try opening the hallway doors. He endured holding the blood stained doorknobs. He was covering his mouth the whole time. After a few tries, he opened one door. It led to a mirrored room.

The room seemed endless, because there were different sizes of mirror hanged on the wall. The door closed behind him, and when he tried to open it again, it wouldn't budge.

"I guess we're taking this path, at least there aren't any signs of blood anymore…" He began to walk slowly. Whenever he needs to decide on the direction, he would always choose right. "It's like a labyrinth." Ruka concluded while determining whether he was still at the Academy or not. "I didn't know the Academy had such places…"

Ruka grew tired, it felt like forever. He decided to sit and find another way out.

"Giving up already? Good." Ruka heard heels tapping towards him. He jolted up when he saw Persona.

"I am not giving up!"

"Then why are you slumped in a place like that?" Persona raised a brow.

Ruka bit his lip. "Why would I tell you?" He snapped.

"Point taken," Persona nodded. He took out a knife and played with the edge as if daunting the student in front of him.

"Where's Natsume?!" Ruka yelled.

"Don't even bother." Persona looked at his black colored nails as if inspecting it. "He's busy dying." He laughed menacingly like there was no tomorrow.

"What—what… liar!" Ruka's body tensed up. "There's no way Natsume would lose to a guy like you!" He held on to his bunny a little tighter. Somewhere in his chest felt heavy.

"I wouldn't worry about a _dead_ person," Persona looked at Ruka intimidatingly. "I'd worry about myself." He slowly closed the gap between them.

"Don't come near me!" Ruka took a step backward, but then his back hit something concrete. When was he standing at the corner?

"—kun! Ruka-kun!" Someone called from nowhere.

"Tsk!" Persona clicked his tongue. "I'm so close," he began to run towards Ruka. "I'll finish you off before anything else happens!"

"Ruka-kun!" The voice was getting louder and the whole surroundings began to shake. One by one, everything around them fissured. The mirrors cracked and fell on the ground.

"Say good bye!" Persona emitted a large amount of black smoke. He continued to charge Ruka with a knife on his hand.

The golden-haired boy fell on his knees. Ruka scraped parts of his skin due to the broken shards, but what worried him the most was that he couldn't breathe. He held his neck and tried to gasp for air. The more Persona came closer, the harder it was to breathe. It must be the masked man's Alice. It should be.

"Ruka-kun, please…"

He wasn't giving up that easily. Ruka took a shard of a broken mirror beside him and endured the stinging pain. When Persona finally reached him, he stabbed Persona on the chest. Instantly, Persona fell on the ground, and the black cloud disappeared. However, his skin was slowly turning dark. The cloud touched him, and Persona's mark of death was already getting on his nerves.

"Ruka-kun!" The voice called out once again, but this time it was somewhat unclear.

"I'm sorry…"

**…**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Just uploaded a new story called "Suspension Bridge Effect". I hope you guys check it out. Tell me what you think? :)**


	23. Act 19: Rescue (part III)

**Rescue (part III)**

* * *

Ruka held his neck as he consistently coughed. As soon as he caught his breath blinked his eyes a couple of times. His vision was a little bit blurry. Looking to his right, he saw Hotaru looking worried. He still couldn't hear anything except for static.

"Natsume!" He thought as his eyes widened and he searched his surroundings. Ruka felt a rush of relief when he saw Natsume alive, although he was also coughing and was down on the ground beside Tsubasa.

"Ruka-kun!" Hotaru shook Ruka back to reality.

"Imai-san…" He held his head. "What…"

Hotaru didn't answer him, but instead, she looked at Yuka and Narumi who were facing Hajime, "before some guy with an Alice who could manipulate dreams could kill you, Aunt Yuka woke up just in time when we arrived to tell us what to do."

"I don't understand." Ruka shook his head.

"Neither do I, but I do know one thing," she pointed something on her neck. Ruka looked down and saw a necklace above his chest. Hotaru must have made him wear it when he was unconscious. "Oh, it's one of those stones which serve as a barrier between the one wearing it and an Alice user."

"Oh," Ruka stood up.

"You guys go ahead," Yuka ordered urgently.

"I'm staying with her," Narumi seconded the motion. "Save Mikan."

"The kids need you!" Yuka snapped.

"I am not leaving you alone!" Narumi replied firmly.

"That's so sweet, I could puke," Hajime said without any emotions.

"Go!" Narumi said as he blocked Hijime's attack with his bean whip. The children followed his orders as they headed towards the stairs.

"Well definitely catch up," Yuka said with determination. "I'll be the one saving her," she looked at Natsume, "and not you brat." The last thing Natsume saw was Yuka's smile before they went up.

The next floor was oozing with a dangerous aura. Natsume felt a chill behind his neck as he stopped in his tracks. He cursed underneath his breath as his intuition was right. A man in all black, wearing a lot of Alice suppressants and a mask appeared before them. It was Persona himself. Everyone was taken aback which made Persona smirk.

"…more than I expected…" The masked man muttered to himself. "They did a poor job if a lot of you came this far." He shook his head in disappointment.

"Where is she?!" Natsume demanded.

"Just behind this door," he gestured behind him. There, stood a huge mahogany double door. For a moment or two, no one made a move or a sound. No one knew how to defeat a person who was practically death himself. A powerful dark aura suffocated the children as their sweat started to drop.

"Would the necklace work?" Natsume whispered to Tsubasa.

"I don't know," Tsubasa gritted his teeth. "Do you have any idea on how to use it?"

"Not a clue…" Natsume sighed.

"Now what?" Ruka began to tremble. He might have faced Persona in his dream, but to actually face the real person in reality was too much. There would be no mirrors to stab him. He knew too well that he couldn't even get near persona without dying instantly. It was as if he felt like he was the weakest among the group. To his surprise, Hotaru held his hand. All of a sudden all of his insecurities disappeared; however, his fright still remained because he knew Person was too strong.

"Do you need a minute or two?" Persona mocked as he raised his brow. "The wedding will commence any minute now, so you're all doing me a favor."

"Damn you!" Natsume was about to charge, but Tsubasa stopped him in time with his shadow manipulation.

"You shouldn't fall for his taunts!" Tsubasa hissed. "I know you can sense that once you touch that dark cloud of his, you'd die!" He glared at Persona, "besides, he'd be on you the minute you stepped in front of him."

"My, my, you saw through me," Persona revealed his black sharp nails.

"I'd risk my life," Natsume said desperately even though it wasn't like him to lose his composure. He couldn't bear the thought of Mikan marrying anyone. He couldn't forgive himself for breaking his promise with her. He'd gladly die in order to protect her precious smile.

Hotaru held Natsume's shoulder and shook her head. "That's no good. You can't protect her smile by dying."

"How long are you going to continue that rubbish?" Persona took a step forward. "Let's end this… for real." He quickened his pace as he plunged at Ruka, who was in front. His nails were ready to bury themselves deep in Ruka's chest. The golden haired boy's eyes widened in terror as he could not move his feet.

"Move!" He thought to himself as he screamed desperately in his mind. To his surprise, instead of feeling Persona's claws, he felt a strong punch in his right shoulder. It was Hotaru. She used her horse hoof glove to intercept Persona, luckily, she wasn't scratched. However, Ruka's hit the nearby table which made him feel dizzy for a short while.

"Tsk," Persona landed on his feet. He instantly threw a solid kick in Tsubasa's direction. Both Natsume and Tsubasa jumped away from Persona. "You can't run away from me forever."

"I don't plan to." Natsume looked at Hotaru with piercing eyes as if commanding her something. Instantly, the girl knew what to do. She rallied up Ruka and began to run.

"Now what are you up to?" Persona caressed his nails as he looked at Natsume with a menacing smile.

"Fine, I'll be your opponent." Natsume's ears perked as soon as he heard Persona's heels clicking towards him. Once again, Persona was ready to bury his nails in a child's chest, but Natsume dodged him. The boy barely did it, but he avoided the crisis unscathed. He couldn't possible use a large amount of Alice. Not if he wanted to burned the building down to ashes. Tsubasa couldn't use his shadow manipulation because he couldn't easily come in contact with Persona's shadow or vice-versa.

"It won't budge!" Hotaru shouted.

"There's a barrier Alice!" Ruka added.

"You think I'd leave that door open for you brats to just waltz in?" Persona snorted.

"Not really," quickly, Natsume's eyes searched the room for a weapon. Anything was fine. "Baldy! Help them!" Natsume yelled as he picked up a chair.

"You're going to fight me with that?!" Persona laughed loudly. He began to shiver in excitement. "You really are something Hyuuga,"

"What makes you think I'd use this piece of junk?" Natsume threw the chair towards the window which caused the glass to break in pieces.

"Surprise me," Persona charged at Natsume while carefully avoiding the explosions that were aimed at his face. "You're useless." Persona landed a kick on Natsume's stomach.

"Natsume!" Ruka cried.

"Stay out of this animal boy." Persona hissed. "There are no nearby animals here for you to command." He walked towards Natsume who was gasping for air. "Every one of you is useless."

Persona backed up when something hard and round was about to hit him on the head. "You forgot about me," Hotaru muttered as she pointed her baka gun on Persona.

"Ah, the genius girl." Persona nodded to himself. "So you want some of this?" He smirked as he kicked Natsume on the stomached one more time before heading towards Hotaru.

"Natsume!" Ruka screamed when Natsume began to cough blood.

"What do you have in store for me?" He was closing the gap between him and the three students.

"Stand behind me," Tsubasa ordered his kouhais as he carefully looked back and forth at Persona's face and at the floor.

"That won't do any good." Persona stopped when he was about to touch Tsubasa's shadow. "Because I'm faster than you." He jumped with a trajectory aiming to punch Tsubasa in the face, which he successfully did. The boy hit the nearby wall hard, causing him to fall down and become unconscious.

"That's two down. What could you brats possibly do?" Persona threatened as he emitted another one of his deathly clouds.

"I told you…" someone said faintly behind him, "I'm you opponent," Natsume stood up weakly as he spat out and wiped the remaining blood with his sleeve. After a few seconds he fell back on his knees. "Damn it!" He muttered. Persona kicked him hard right where it counts. His stomach ached bad enough to make him cough some more blood.

"You're still up?" Persona raised a brow. "You know that's only stalling," he sighed. "The ESP will be here any minute now and he'll be married to that filthy girl."

"How dare you call her filthy!" Hotaru began to fire her baka gun constantly at Persona. "She's way better than you!" He avoided each bullet, but one scratched his cheek, just the lower part of his mask. The piece of cover fell on the floor and cracked.

Persona held his cheek. "Now you've really done it." He gritted his teeth.

"I'm not afraid." Hotaru stood her ground as she pointed her gun at him once again.

"This is bad," Ruka sweated.

Persona licked his lower lip as he walked towards the last standing students. It was as if he could hear their fast heart beats. "It's over." He readied his hands which reeked of death. EverytimeHotaru tried to hit him, Persona dodged with ease like the ball was in slow motion. "After I'm done with you foolish kids, I'll finish the others for good."

Hotaru and Ruka backed up until they reached the corner. Hotaru's baka gun ran out of ammunition. She couldn't think of another useful offense invention to attack Persona and defend themselves because she couldn't match Persona's speed and strength. Ruka held Hotaru's hand as soon as their backs touched the wall. Both prayed that Yuka would instantly appear, but she didn't.

"Good night." Persona smirked as he raised his hand.

* * *

**Author's corner:**

Merry Christmas guys! As usual, a bit late update. Well, thanks for a wonderful year. I love you guys. P.S. I'm almost done proofreading the chapters. Yey. (n_n) v


	24. Act 20: Expect the Unexpected

**Act 20:**

**Expect the Unexpected**

* * *

Persona's hand reached out for Hotaru in a swift manner as he smirked menacingly. Could a faculty member really hurt a student? Or even kill a student? Hotaru braced herself. Her heart raced like it wanted to escape out of her chest.

"Idiot!" Persona said. Hotaru's eyes shot open and then it widened. Ruka was right in front of her—with Persona's nails digging right in his shoulder. "You wanted to die that badly?" He pulled his nails and kicked Ruka to the side. "It's your turn,"

"You've been saying that a lot. Why don't you do it correctly this time?" Hotaru taunted as she bit her lower lip. She didn't know where to look. She kept on glancing back and forth from Persona to the wounded Ruka. The devious teacher was definitely pissed off. He raised his hand to attack the little girl.

"You really shouldn't do that." A green string wrapped itself around Persona's hand and pulled it away. Persona growled after realizing he couldn't set himself free from the whip's grip. "Damn it!"

"Sensei!" That was when Hotaru noticed she was holding her breath. She let out a sigh of relief and ran towards the unconscious Ruka. She forcefully ripped her sleeve so that she could put some pressure on Ruka's wound. She clicked her tongue because Ruka was still losing his color. The injury that Persona inflicted was a bit difficult. "Nogi…" She held him tightly in her arms. "Please don't die," she whispered in his ears. Then she stood up, trying to balance Ruka and herself. "I'll get you some help, I promise." She slowly went across the room. Ruka looked pained despite of being unconscious.

Narumi used the bean whip to tie up Persona. Even though it took a lot of force, he still did it successfully. "Let them lower the barrier," Narumi pulled on the strings which made Persona wince in pain. He lifted his hands slowly to his ear and told the person with the Barrier Alice to take down the Barrier.

At that same instant Tsubasa opened his eyes. He held his temples after he felt an immense pain on his head. He grimaced, but he still tried to stand up.

"Good, you're awake," Yuka was helping Natsume up when she noticed Tsubasa. She led the raven haired boy towards his sempai. "Rest for a while. I'll look at the situation in the next room." She handed Natsume to Tsubasa.

"We're coming too," Natsume said stubbornly as he broke free from Tsubasa's hand. He coughed some more, but after that he regained his composure—or what's left of it, at least. The poor exhausted boy slouched as he held his stomach.

Yuka smiled. "I'm sure Mikan would be happy when she sees you." After that Yuka held the door knob. "Shall we go?"

Narumi noticed Persona smirk, then something finally sunk in. "Yuka—!" Narumi was cut off by a great explosion. The explosion's force threw the students away. Hotaru held on to Ruka, refusing to let him go even if it meant using her own body as a shield. Tsubasa was thrown towards Natsume's direction, hence knocking themselves on the floor. Narumi held his ground, although he did slid a few inches as he was the only one who somehow saw the explosion coming.

Smoke filled the room, and the place where Yuka stood was replaced by a thick dense liquid. No parts were spared. There was nothing left of her, except for the fact that her blood was all over the place, some even found their way on the people around her. Narumi slowly wiped the blood on his face then looked at his blood stained hand.

Persona suddenly laughed. "You're not getting her easily." He licked his lower lip. "It's almost time for the ESP to arrive." Narumi was shocked by what happened. Rage filled his whole being. It was as if something was holding him down at the bottom of the sea. Tears felt out of his face. He began to hyperventilate in a frustrated manner. Narumi glared at Persona as he tightened the bean whip which constricted Persona. Right after that, he punched the living daylights out of the laughing man. Persona fell unconscious. He wanted to bash Persona a little bit more, but then he heard a whimper.

"Yuka… san…" Hotaru covered her mouth as she started to cry. Tears streamed down on her face. Tsubasa's mouth was wide open as he slowly got off of Natsume. He couldn't believe what he just saw and when he looked at Natsume, he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I couldn't save her…" Natsume whispered as he stood up.

"It's not your fault," Tsubasa comforted.

Natsume gritted his teeth. "That's not the point."

"Let's just hurry to where Mikan is." Tsubasa didn't know what to do. He was pretty sure he was the least person who was shaken up since everything was a blur to him due to his concussion. Hotaru was crying as she held Ruka, Natsume slowly took a step forward towards the smoke, and Narumi stood there motionless as if he was deciding what to do with Persona.

"Sensei!" Tsubasa called out but there was no reply. He looked at his teacher, who stepped on Persona's chest. "Natsume-kun, let's go." He looked at Natsume, who looked emotionless as he stared at Ruka. "Hotaru-chan…" Tsubasa whispered. He couldn't take the idling, so he made a fist then took a deep breath.

"Everyone!" He called out. Luckily, everyone, except for the unconscious Ruka, looked at him this time because he just made a loud noise by throwing a nearby chair. "We'll still continue what we came here for." He paused for a while. "If we continue like this, it might be late for us to save Mikan-chan. Hotaru-chan, do you still have that pill which you and Nonoko-chan developed?"

Hotaru nodded and then she placed Ruka's head gently on the floor. She took out the remaining pills on her bag. "It's better if you guys have it," she handed the last three pieces to Natsume, Tsubasa and Narumi. "I'll take care of Ruka-kun," Hotaru went back to try to carry Ruka out of the room. Before exiting, she looked at Natsume. "Save her. I'm counting on you."

Natsume just nodded. The smoke began to clear up. Narumi decided to leave Persona tied to the metal bars of the window so that he could deal with him later. Fortunately, the bean whip was something that Persona's Alice couldn't kill or destroy so easily because of the various chemicals that Misaki made.

They decided to use the smoke to at least help them have the element of surprise, but when they entered the room, they were the ones who were surprised. Mikan was nowhere to be found. The room has a lot of bouquets, wedding gowns, shoes, and other cosmetics, but there was no one inside. It was filled with strawberry fragrance which tells then that Mikan was indeed here to get ready for her wedding. But where? As if by cue, they heard a helicopter. "The rooftop!" Natsume's body began to move on its own. He immediately climbed the stairs which was inside the very room. Tsubasa and Narumi tried to catch up with him. The tension of saving Yuka's daughter—a kouhai— a loved one, seemed to erase the physical pain away that they felt, at least temporarily.

"Mikan!" Natsume called out as she was about to board the helicopter.

"Natsume!" She smiled weakly as she turned around and saw him. "Tsubasa-sempai… Narumi-sensei…" She smiled. Mikan was about to take another step towards them, but then she hesitated.

"Come here," Natsume looked at her with a serious face.

"But…"

"Come to me," Natsume held out his hand.

"Natsume… I…" she bit her lower lip.

"Mikan-sama!" The hairstylist, make-up artist and the assistant called out. They were escorting her to board the vehicle. "You mustn't!" They tried to hold her back, but Natsume's flames blocked their way.

"Mikan," Natsume called out once more, but this time, in a lower voice.

Behind them, Narumi and Tsubasa don't seem to know what to do. They tried looking away with their face flushed. Although they do had their guards up for some unknown attacks from the ESP's minions.

Mikan was still hesitating because the situation was too complicated. If Yuka wasn't with Natsume, it meant there's still a possibility that she's in danger, however, a part of her trusted Natsume. He did promise her that he'd save her and her mother. She was about to run towards them, but then, someone suddenly held her wrist. It was the ESP. "I bet you didn't see that coming," he smirked. "I was wondering what's taking her so long to get on board."

"You!" Natsume made a fist. His eyes stared daggers at the ESP fiercely.

"Yes, me." He replied sarcastically. "Let us go," he pulled Mikan up the helicopter.

"Tsubasa!" Narumi shouted, but Tsubasa was already on it. He casted his shadow to prevent the helicopter from moving another inch. He sweated bullets as he tried to hold on, although he knew that he'll run out of energy sooner or later.

"Do… don't just stand there," he grimaced as he tried to smile. "She's just in front of you," he nodded at Natsume, "go get her."

"I intended to do just that." He ran towards the ESP. "I'm not letting you get away, not this time," he charged with all the remaining energy that he had left. His fist ignited as he inched closer towards the ESP.

"Don't even," the ESP held a knife on Mikan's throat.

"You wouldn't." Natsume stopped, nearly tripping. He knew that the principal needed Mikan so he wouldn't really finish her off, but he still felt uneasy.

"Oh really?" He pressed the knife on Mikan's throat gently. Blood trickled down her throat, although it was just a scratch Mikan winced in pain.

"Bastard!" Narumi was stunned.

"Can't you do anything? You useless sensei," Tsubasa mocked. He was closing his limit, but thanks to Hotaru's pill, he could still max out everything that he's got.

"I can't. My pheromones don't really affect the ESP because of his precautions." He clicked his tongue. He was prepared to attack, but Mikan's life was in danger or so her mental health. What the ESP was doing was immense torture.

Natsume thought of something, but he didn't want to do it. He didn't have the choice, but it could break Mikan. He didn't want that. He didn't want to see Mikan suffer any longer. He decided to protect her, but what could he do?

"Any minute now," the ESP looked at Tsubasa. "You won't hold on eventually."

"Don't think of me as such." Tsubasa retorted. "I'll hold on as long as I should. At least until these idiots could think of something." He smirked. "Just don't let your fire die out, brat."

"That won't happen," Natsume muttered. "What do you take me for?" He snorted.

"Then do something already!" Tsubasa yelled impatiently.

"Let's not be harsh here," Narumi looked at the ESP, then at the injured Mikan. Her white gown, around the neck, was now tainted by her own blood.

"Don't you think red suits her? I should have ordered a red wedding dress." He pressed the knife on her arm. "No?"

Mikan screamed as the tip of the knife buried itself on her bare shoulder. The blood trickled down on her elbow length while glove.

"Stop it!" Narumi shouted.

"Mikan!" Natsume took a step forward, but stopped because it might endanger Mikan's life more. He clenched his fist.

"You need her don't you," Narumi gritted his teeth. "Why?"

"I do need her, but well, she'll heal with time." He shrugged. "I don't care if she's hurting, but…" He smirked, "all of you do."

"You lowly scum," Narumi shook his head. He looked at Tsubasa who was now on his knees. "Just a little bit more," he patted the suffering sempai on the head and then he looked at Natsume.

"What would you do?"

**…**


	25. Act 21: She's Not Just Any Girl

**Act 20:**

**She's Not Just Any Girl**

* * *

Narumi stared at the boy in front of him. It dawned on him that this isn't his fight anymore. The instant that Yuka died, it was a game over for him, and now, it was time to pass the game and the final decision to someone who's deeply involved. No one, except Natsume, has the right to make a decision and pass down the judgment on the ESP, even though the principal trampled on so many people.

Natsume held out his hand. "You're not that weak," his ember eyes searched Mikan's brown eyes. "Come to me,"

Mikan shook her head as she cried. "Mom…"

Natsume, Tsubasa, and Narumi looked pained. They looked away. Narumi and Tsubasa looked at each other. "Natsume," Narumi whispered, "you not thinking of—"

"Shut up," Natsume's hands balled into a fist forcefully that his nails wounded his palms. Drops of fresh blood dripped on the rooftop floor. He turned his attention back to Mikan.

"Oh please," the ESP rolled his eyes. "You brats are just stalling. There's no way you can save this damsel in distress, Romeo," he gave Natsume a smug grin.

Once again, Natsume held Mikan's gaze. "Your mother…" He shook his head.

"Oh, she died already?" The ESP laughed. "No wonder she isn't here," he grunted. "I am getting tired of this game." He pulled in his captive and made her sit on top of him.

"But you said you wouldn't hurt her!" Mikan struggled to face the ESP.

"I say a lot of things, little girl." He laughed menacingly.

Mikan stopped struggling. Her face darkened as she balled her hands. "You said you wouldn't hurt her…" She started to shake in anger.

"Let's go!" He ordered the pilot. "Everything's aboard."

"The shadow boy is still holding us down." The pilot reported.

"Send someone to kill them." Kuonji shrugged.

"… you killed her…" She lifted her face and stared at the ESP, "… and now you want to kill my friends…" She glared at him. When she looked down, the boys were started fighting except for Tsubasa who barely had the strength to stand up. Narumi and Natsume were protecting him. She also saw Misaki and Mochiage on the nearby building. They were holding some tranquilizer weapons which Hotaru probably made.

"I did tell Persona, dead or alive… but I didn't kill her personally." He chuckled as if it was a normal conversation. "Now hurry up and sit by my side." He brushed away a stray hair. "We'll be departing later, my dear lady."

Mikan didn't budge. "I am not a lady!" She grabbed Kuonji's collar. For a second the ESP was confused, but then he smirked.

"But mostly, I am not a damsel in distress!" She inserted her own Alice Stone on his chest. As soon as he told her that Yuka died, she didn't just balled her hands for no reason, but she did it to make the stone that could make things right. As soon as the Alice Stone was inserted in him, the ESP pushed her away as he clutched his chest.

"I can handle myself," she went towards the helicopter doorway. "No one messes with a Yukihira. Much less a Sakura." She looked back at him, "No. One. Not. Ever." She said firmly.

"You put up a good fight…" Kuonji grinned despite of the pain he felt. "… unlike your father…" He took a deep breath, but then he coughed.

"You even killed my father?!" Her eyes became clouded with tears. "So they were right, it wasn't an accident…" She shook her head. "I don't know what to think…"

"I couldn't get a hold of you because he wouldn't let me." He smirked despite of the pain he felt. "So, I had to dispose of him."

"You—" Mikan couldn't stop herself. She went back towards Kuonji and punched him on the face. "You—!" She was about to punch him again, but then the helicopter shook.

"The boy's down! We're taking off." The pilot announced.

"Mikan!" She heard Natsume's voice. As soon as she looked to her side, she saw Natsume holding out his arms towards her. "Jump!" She also saw the fallen Tsubasa, and her sensei Narumi who kept on fighting the last remaining ESP minions.

"Oh, no you won't," ESP grabbed her wrist.

"That won't do!" She gave him another punch on the face with her other hand. "Be thankful, I wasn't raised differently, or else…" She pulled away from him and then jumped out without a second thought. She closed her eyes as she waited for her landing. Mikan landed on to of Natsume. He groaned as he hugged her.

The helicopter disappeared as the co-pilot used his Invisibility Alice.

"Does it hurt?" Mikan tried to pull away from Natsume's hug.

He groaned again as he hugged her tightly.

"Uh… Natsume…" Mikan blushed.

"Just for a sec." He said with his eyes closed. Mikan didn't say a word. She just awkwardly rested her head on Natsume's chest.

"Kids, I think you need to get up." Narumi cleared his throat.

"Shut up," Natsume opened his eyes, but he didn't move.

"Tsubasa-kun here, fainted from exhaustion. Mochiagi-kun and Misaki-chan went down the other building to fight the incoming minions… and here you two love birds are…" Narumi shook his head as he positioned Tsubasa on his back. "We need to go."

Natsume released Mikan and they both stood up. The boy's body ached as if his energy was drained, however, he still held her hand and it made Mikan blush even more. "I'm not letting you go again," he pulled her closer. Mikan's face flushed in reply to Natsume's words.

"Let's go." Narumi walked ahead of the children as he carefully observed the surroundings. He was tired as hell, but he couldn't just rest yet. As he walked down the stairs and saw the broken door and walls, his he felt a pang of pain in his heart. Yuka, the person he loved the most, was now gone. In the past, he was just happy knowing Yuka was well and alive, but now, he didn't know what he felt except for the pain.

Natsume held Mikan close. He knew Mikan didn't know that Yuka died in that very room, but something inside of him knew she was hurting deeply just by knowing that Yuka passed away. It felt like ages when they got to the front door. Misaki and Mochiage already took care of the remaining troops.

"Mission accomplished," Misaki smiled in relief when she saw Mikan hand in hand with Natsume, but then worry spread across her face when she saw Tsubasa on Narumi's back. "What happened?!" She ran towards Narumi.

"It's okay, he just fainted." Narumi smiled in assurance. "He did well,"

"Thank goodness…" Misaki wiped a stray tear on her cheek.

"I'm sorry for involving all of you in this kind of mess. I risked everyone's life…" Mikan's shoulders slumped. Natsume's grip tightened on Mikan's hand.

"You owe us one," Mochiage unexpectedly chuckled.

Mikan smiled in relief in return. "I do owe you guys a big o—" Mikan suddenly fainted. All the stress she experienced for the past few days were took a toll on her body. Despite of being fed, she did refuse to eat most of the times since she couldn't exactly be sure what Kuonji has been feeding her. Natsume instantly caught her and carried her in his arms. His jaws clenched as he looked at the night sky. The helicopter in which the ESP used to escape might not be in his line of sight, but he promised to destroy the principal if he ever laid his hand on Mikan again.

"She must have been stressed out…" Narumi told Natsume. "We might as well get going. The ESP might not be bothering us for a couple of days… or hours," he sighed. "But I'm sure it'll be for the best if all of the injured, including us, get some treatment and rest just to recuperate."

"He's right," Misaki caressed Tsubasa's sleeping face and led the way. Mochiage called Anna and Nonoko out as well. Everyone went to the Hana Hime Den as they were sure they'll be well protected there.

The night animals sang their song as the wind blew coldly and the leaves rustled. The moon was up and high which seemed like it was looking over them. Its light served as their illumination as they stayed on the right path and as they stayed alert. Everything was on its own pace. It was as if nothing happened.

**…**

Kuonji held his chest tightly as he coughed every now and then. "Hurry up and take me to _her_," he gritted his teeth in pain.

"Right away sir,"

"Damn it," he tried to steady his breaths. "If the effect of Yuka's previous Alice insertion incident turned me to a brat, what could happen to me this time?" He rested his head on the window.

"I'm going to get you for this," he swore to himself as he closed his eyes. "I'll take away everything that you hold dear Mikan Yukihira—" he smirked, "—or should I say, Mikan Sakura. Well played…"

**…**

"That's some Christmas," Selina shook her head as she sat down on one of the chairs inside the guest room in the Hana Hime Den. The room was immediately made to look like the infirmary—or at least have the machines needed for the students' recovery and healing. The Middle School Principal was kind enough to give them protection up until now.

"Un," Kitsuneme looked at the unconscious students.

Kokoro was regaining his color. However, Ruka was still unconscious and was pale. Hotaru sat beside Ruka as she refused to leave his side. They just arrived a few minutes ago, but Ruka was tended immediately by Subaru.

"I hope everyone is safe," Kitsuneme balled his fists.

"They are," Hotaru said with finality as she gazed at Ruka who looked like he was sleeping peacefully despite of his condition and bad shape.

"Yes," Selina confirmed as she held her crystal ball. "Also, all the fuukutai had left. Ruka-kun is safer now. The ESP had fled the place and your friends including Narumi-sensei are heading here." Selina sighed. "Hii-sama wouldn't like the boys infiltrating her den."

"However, she did make us wear this Yukata…" Kitsuneme held out his hand to look at the Yukata's flowery sleeve clearly. "I'm sure Natsume-kun would be wearing one too."

"I'm sure he will if he wants to enter," Selina smiled.

For the first time, Hotaru wasn't in the mood to take pictures or anything for profit. She just wanted Ruka to open his eyes. She just wanted for his wounds to heal. She just wanted Persona's mark of death to stop spreading throughout his body. Tears fell from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. "He saved me, it's me who's supposed to be lying there." She buried her face on her arms they fell flat on Ruka's bed.

"Hotaru-chan…" Kitsuneme walked towards the crying girl as he patted her back for comfort. Hotaru's shoulders began to shake. Kitsuneme heard quiet sobs from Hotaru. No one said another word.

A few moments later, Narumi and his students arrived at the Hana Hime Den guest room. Selina stood up to greet them as a student with Telekinesis Alice moved two other beds inside. One for Tsubasa and one for Mikan. The brunette girl was still unconscious and so was her sempai. Hotaru cried even more when she saw her friend. She rushed over to Mikan and held her hand. "I'm glad you're safe." She whispered to her friend's ear.

"How are the other two doing?" Narumi asked Selina.

"Kokoro-kun is doing well, but Nogi-kun—" she looked at the golden haired boy. "—not too well. He still hadn't regained his color and every once in a while, he would groan in pain. His fever wouldn't go down. Right now, Subaru is doing everything that he could. We couldn't call the professionals since we wouldn't want to expose this terrible incident to the public."

"I understand," Narumi sighed as he plopped on the couch. "I feel so sore," he muttered.

"You guys get some rest," Selina told everyone. "The Middle School Principal has prepared another room for all of you here, the room is beside this one on the right is for the boys and for the girls the one on the left. Of course she's expecting every male here to wear a yukata, you do know her…" Selina's voice trailed off. "Uh, let's just leave it at that…" She left the room.

"Let's go," Narumi motioned the boys to take their break. "We can't take care of the injured if we're tired ourselves."

"I'll stay and monitor them," Hotaru sat beside Mikan.

"Alright," Misaki smiled. "I'll be joining you in just a bit."

"I'm also staying," Natsume sat on the couch as he relaxed his sore muscles.

"You should rest Natsume-kun," Narumi opened the door.

"I don't—" Natsume was about to protest but then they heard the Electrocardiograph Machine went all flat.

_ Beeeeeeeeeeeeep._

Everyone's eyes widened in horror as they looked at the ECG.

"CALL SUBARU! NOW!" Narumi shouted as he rushed towards Ruka's bed. "KITSUNEME-KUN, NOW!" He repeated when no one went out of the room. Everyone rushed towards Ruka's bed. "This is not good." He checked Ruka's forehead. The kid was burning with fever, however the ECG wasn't detecting any heartbeat.

"Ruka!" Natsume called out. "Ruka!"

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep._

**…**

Head's up: Epilogue's next.


	26. Afterword

**I've added this section for every thought I had as I made this story which will be edited constantly until the last chapter.**

**It contains Acknowledgements and Afterwords (A/Ns included)**

**[Edited (E): December 24, 2014]**

* * *

**Acknowledgement**_**:**_

Thank you for the all the support you guys gave me. No matter when I update late, or maybe when a chapter is a bit boring or rushed. Every comment, every alert, and every favorite that you guys do meant a lot to me; especially those who leave reviews (sometimes, if not always) such as** sweet little**,** Princess Mei Mikan, StarElsie **and **Worst Person. **It made me want to update more, and make better chapters. However, I do experience fanfiction writer's block or maybe I had a lot to do. Still, thank you for sticking up with me until now.

_I want to thank __**Ikumi2688 **__and __**Xnatsumikanx **__because when I got some things mixed up like Mikan's last name, they pointed it out. Believe me, I am deeply ashamed of this mistake, TT_TT **(E) **Also, thanks to** Kuroi Mayonaka**, I already noted the fiancée and fiancé part._

_Of course, I want to give my deepest thanks to __**Higuchi Tachibana**__._

**…**

* * *

_**Afterword:**_

_Actually, I wanted to make this story as close or related to the original. Although, I'm positive that there were some out-of-character (OOC) parts somewhere (or everywhere) in the story._

_I love the reviews where everyone wanted the NasumexMikan pairing in chapter 2. ;)_

_Slowly, I am proofreading the chapters. No major revisions though. Hopefully I catch up with the current chapter. If anyone knows where to buy time, please do inform me *insert nervous laughter here*._

**_…_**

..._Act 9:Decisions_

As to why they act that way and through also their character development (hopefully). I think (sorry for stereotyping) rich kids need to be taught with proper manners and they need to behave and act mature because of the pressure of being a child of one of the riches people

_...Act 11: Mikan's Past_

Kennichi, Sui and Koichiru are obviously fictional characters I created for this fanfiction.

Ojii-san is Mikan's grandfather. I hadn't really caught his name but it was said to be Nonno Sakura and I can't confirm it. It's better to be safe and in case it _is _his given name I will revise (if I have the spare time because I plan on making longer chapters) if I could get some confirmation.

_...Act 19: Rescue (part III)_

As usual, a bit late update, but I have some good news, I think. Well, the reason for the late update is I've been working on a trailer for this fanfic. It's not that good and it's not going to have a decent backgrounds, but I'm working on it. Hopefully I could show it to you guys by next year. On a Summer day perhaps. Well, thanks for a wonderful year. I love you guys. P.S. I'm almost done proofreading the chapters. Yey. (n_n) v

_...After a long Hiatus:_

After reading my previous chapters all I had to say is "Man, I'm lazy in making action scenes. Haha." And thank you for overlooking some spelling corrections and grammatical lapses. Arigato gozaimasu!

**...**

I also have another called** "Suspension Bridge Effect"**. Please do check it out, and I hope you'll like it. Tell me what you think? It's sort of like a Beta story...

If you have the time see my own fiction in fictionpress called "Story Of A Hopeless Romantic". I just started since I couldn't actually make it as a fanfiction *another nervous laughter*.


End file.
